Beyblade Dark Spirit
by skipi4444
Summary: Tyson, Max, Kai, Daichi i Ray dostają wezwanie od Pana Dickensona aby stwić czoło gangowi, który wszedł w posiadanie Czarngo Dranzera. Ma im w tym pomóc siostrzenica Pana Dickensona z przyjaciółmi... Co z tego wyniknie? Kai/OC, Max/OC, Tyson/Hilary
1. I znowu razem!

Niewielka, chińska wioska...

Na placu pośrodku skromnych chatek zebrało się kilkunastu miłośników Beybladingu. Na arenie bój toczyły właśnie dwa dyski, które błyskawicznie przemieszczały się po polu walki. Oba spiłowały się po krawędziach, po czym odskoczyły od siebie.

-He he...-zachichotał niższy wzrostem zawodnik-Tym razem zaskoczę cię Lee.

-Czekam na to Kevin.-odpowiedział mu przeciwnik, nie spuszczając oka ze swojego dysku.

-Są nieźli.-stwierdził pokaźnych rozmiarów osobnik przyglądając się z boku grze.

-Racja.-przyznał mu towarzysz-Kevin ostatnio dużo się nauczył.

Dyski znów odskoczyły od siebie.

-Hej, Ray!-do dwójki obserwatorów podbiegła różowowłosa dziewczyna wymachując czymś w górze.

-Mariah?-zdziwił się drugi z kibiców.

-Przyszedł do ciebie list. To od pana Dickensona.-Mariah wręczyła chłopakowi przesyłkę.

-Ciekawe co pisze...-zaintrygowany Ray natychmiast otwarł list i przebiegł po nim wzrokiem.

Tymczasem dysk Lee'go nabierał prędkości.

-Nie uciekniesz mi!-zdenerwował się Kevin-Galman!-zawołał.

-Na to czekałem...-Lee uśmiechnął się pod nosem-Galeon ruszaj!

Dysk Kevina nie zdążył nawet zareagować, gdy niespodziewany atak przeciwnika wybił go z areny.

-Co?!-wykrzyknął Kevin.

-Idzie ci coraz lepiej, ale na twoim miejscu jeszcze bym potrenował.

-A niech to!

-Co pisze?-spytała Mariah, ciekawie spoglądając to na przyjaciela, to na list.

-Pan Dickenson zwołuje zebranie i chce, żebyśmy stawili się wszyscy: ja, Tyson, Max, Kai i Daichi.

-Po co masz tam jechać?-zdziwił się Lee-Przecież wasza drużyna już dawno się rozpadła.

-Nie wiem.-odparł Ray zamyślając się.

Ponura rezdencja na krańcu miasteczka...

Pukanie do drzwi. Lokaj nie usłyszawszy "proszę", lekko uchylił wejście.

-Paniczu Hiwatari... List do pana.-lokaj wyciagnął przesyłkę, jednak nie odważył się wejść do środka.

Chłopak siedzący na łóżku odebrał list, po czym bez słowa wyjaśnienia zamknął drzwi przed posłańcem. Następnie podszedł do okna, przysłoniętego grubymi zasłonami i otworzył kopertę. Szybko przeczytał wiadomość, ale nie zdawała się ona robić na nim rzadnego wrażenia. Chłopak zmiął kartkę i wyrzucił ją do kosza nieopodal łóżka, nie odwracając oczu od widoku wyłaniającego się z przebłysków świata zza zasłon. Na stoliku obok niego leżał dysk z rozkruszonym Bit Chipem.

Podwórze przed skromnym sklepikiem...

Młody chłopak o blond czuprynie składał właśnie dysk mocując go na wyrzutni.

-Teraz powinno być idealnie-mruknął pod nosem, po czym nastawił się do wypuszczenia dysku-Raz... dwa... trzy... kręć się!-chłopak wypuścił dysk, a ten poszybował mocno w przestrzeń, dezorientując tym nawet właściciela-Wooow!

Dysk zatrzymał się na chodniku, a nstępnie po krętym slalomie pomknął po ścianie budynku.

-Tak jest!-ucieszył się chłopak.

-Max.-ze sklepiku wyszedł ojciec nastolatka. Dysk ominął go, mało nie ucierając mu nosa, a następnie wylądował w ręku właściciela.

-Przepraszam tato.-Max zaśmiał się, próbując wybrnąć z opresji.

-W porządku, Max. Dostałeś list. Zdaje się, że to od pana Dickensona.

-Od pana Dickensona?-chłopak natychmiast wziął się do lektury przesyłki.

-Pan Dickenson chce, żebyśmy się spotkali w starym składzie.-oznajmił chłopak w kaszkietce siedząc na drabince w parku, w towarzystwie kolegi trzymającego na kolanach laptopa oraz brązowłosej dziewczyny. Nieopodal nich grupka kilka lat młodszych dzieciaków ściśle otoczyła arenę Beybladingu, na której pojedynek toczyło właśnie dwóch ich rówieśników.

-W starym składzie?-zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

-Zgadza się.-przytaknął.

-Ale dlaczego, Tyson? Przecież jest już dawno po zawodach.

-Tego nie napisał. Jak chcesz sama przeczytaj.-chłopak podał jej list.

-Nie o to mi chodzi!-zirytowała się-Pytam się o to, czy nie domyślasz się z jakiego powodu chce was widzieć.

-Nie mam pojęcia. Wszystkie sprawy zostały już zakończone. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.-wzruszył ramionami-Khe! A może chce po prostu zwołać dla mnie konferencję i pokazać przyszłym zawodnikom jak wygląda mistrz idealny.

-Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz Tyson...-westchnęła-A co ty o tym myślisz, Kenny?

-Skoro chce was widzieć wszystkich, napewno nie chodzi o żadną banalną sprawę.-odpowiedział ich kolega.

-Zgadzam się z tobą Szefie.-dodał głos z laptopa-To musi być jakaś gruba ryba.

-Ja tak tylko przypuszczam Dizzy.

-Zawsze jest pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że masz rację.

-Załóżmy, że to prawda.-Tyson zeskoczył z drabinki-Wydawało mi się, że zasługujemy na odpoczynek po tych wszystkich zmaganiach.

-A jeśli Boris znowu coś knuje przeciwko nam...-podrzuciła dziewczyna.

-Daj spokój Hilary! Boris jest już skończony, jest kompletnym bankrutem. Nie ma mowy, żeby się tak szybko pozbierał. Poza tym ustalaliśmy, że kończymy już karierę, czy nie tak? Pora dać szansę młodszym.

-I kto to mówi.-ozwał się znów komputerowy głos.

-On ma rację.-przyznał Kenny-Kai, Max i Ray zgodzili się na takie warunki.

-Jednym słowem, jesteśmy na emeryturze.

-W takim razie nie rozumiem...-Hilary oparła się o barierkę.

-Dostałem list!-usłyszeli znajome wołanie.

-Huh?-zdziwił się Tyson.

-To Daichi.-zakomunikował jego towarzysz.

Z pagórka zbiegał właśnie młody chłopak o bordowej czuprynie wymachując w powietrzu kopertą.

-Dostałem list! Ha ha!-powtórzył, po czym z poślizgiem zatrzymał się przed Tysonem-I co powiesz, Tyson? Dostałem list od pana Dickensona, a to oznacza, że zaakceptował mnie jako część waszej drużyny-relacjonował rozgorączkowany-Teraz już nic nie możesz mi zrobić!-zamachał przed nim złośliwie kopertą.

-Daj to!-Tyson chciał mu wyrwać przesyłkę, lecz Daichi w porę cofnął się, co poskutkowało tym, że Tyson zarył w ziemię-Ty mały...-trząsł się ze złości.-Niech ja cię tylko dorwę!

-Spróbuj!-chłopak uskoczył, po czym z bezpiecznej odległości pokazał mu język.

-Pojedziesz na spotkanie z panem Dickensonem, Daichi?-spytał Kenny.

-Oczywiście! Jako przyszły mistrz nie mogę zmarnowac takiej okazji! Może pan Dickenson mianuje mnie kapitanem nowej drużyny...

-Po moim trupie!-Tyson natychmiast się podniósł-Kenny, pakujemy się. Nie możemy go puścić samego.

-Ale...-zaczął Kenny.

-Zazdrościsz?-dalej kpił Daichi-Zobaczysz, że mam rację! Ha!-wypuścił dysk na arenę, który zmiótł dyski obu graczy z pola walki.

Hol w pewnym dostojnym budynku...

Tyson z przyjaciółmi zatrzymali się tam na widok oczekujących Ray'a i Max'a.

-Ray! Max!-ucieszył się na ich widok Tyson.

-Tyson!-rzucił Ray.

-Świetnie was znowu widzieć!-chłopak podbiegł do nich i uścisnął po kolei.

-Jak za starych dobrych czasów.

-Nawet lepiej.-dodał Max.

-Hilary, Kenny, Daichi.-rzekł Ray na widok reszty

-Wspaniale, że znowu jesteśmy razem.-odparła Hilary.

-Racja!-przyznał Max.

-To na co czekamy?-spytał Tyson-Zdawalo mi się, że pan Dickenson chce nas widzieć.

-Nie ma jeszcze Kai'a...-zauważył Max.

-Faktycznie...-przyznała Hilary.

-Z nim zawsze są problemy.-westchnął Tyson.

-Myślicie, że nie przyjdzie?

-To nawet lepiej i dla nas!-prychnął Daichi-Kai nam nie jest do niczego potrzebny.

-Hej, lepiej trzymaj język za zębami!-Tyson stanął nad nim groźnie-Kai należy do naszej drużyny i nikt nie może temu zaprzeczyć. Jest członkiem zespołu tak jak każdy z nas, a my nie skreślmy żadnego zawodnika, nawet Kai'a.

-Czy to ma sens...-zaczął Ray-Od momentu gdy Dranzer roztrzaskał się na kawałki, Kai mógł stracić zapał do walki. Nikt z nas nie widział go od tej pory, a wszyscy wiemy jak Dranzer był dla niego ważny.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że się całkiem załamał?-spytała Hilary.

-To niemożliwe!-prychnął Tyson-Ja wierzę w Kai'a i wiem, że się tu dzisiaj zjawi!

-Na co jeszcze czekacie?-powitał ich chłodny głos ostatniego zawodnika-Nie jesteśmy na przyjęciu.-otworzył drzwi gabinetu.

-Kai...-rzekł Kenny.

-A nie mówiłam!-ucieszył się Tyson.

Cała grupa stanęła w elegancko umeblowanym gabinecie. Książkę na półkę odkładał właśnie staruszek o sympatycznym wyglądzie. Gdy zobaczył całą siódemkę uśmiechnął się pod nosem i kiwnął w ich stronę zapraszającym gestem.

-Wejdźcie moi drodzy, wejdźcie.-zachęcił ich staruszek.

-Panie Dickenson...-zaczął Tyson-My przyjechaliśmy do pana w związku z tym listem.

-Zgadza się.-przyznał Ray.-Wezwał nas pan tu wszystkich, ale nie wyjaśnił powodów.

-Czy to cos poważnego?-spytała Hilary.

-Spokojnie moje dzieci, powoli.-pan Dickenson usiadł w za biurkiem-Wybaczcie, że nie wyjaśniłem wam wszystkiego w liście, ale to sprawa dość poważnej wagi. Sytuacja znowu się skomplikowała...-westchnął.

-Co to znaczy?-spytał Max.

-Otóż... jesteście już w odpowiednim wieku, aby zakończyć karierę i rozumiem to. Każda passa powinna kiedyś dobiegnąć końca, a mistrzowie ustąpić miejsca przyszłym pokoleniom. W pełni się z tym zgadzam. Uważam jednak, że powinniście odbyć jeszcze jeden trening i w tym celu chcę, żebyście się udali na południe kraju.

-Jeszcze jeden trening?-zdziwił się Tyson-Ale, po co?

-Widzicie, stanowisko trenera drużyn Beyblade wymaga specjalnych kursów, ale pomyślałem, że ułatwię wam tą sprawę właśnie w taki sposób.

-Po zakończeniu tego treningu, będziemy mogli oficjlanie pracować jako trenerzy, tak jak brat Tyson'a?-spytał Ray.

-Zgadza się. Pomyślałem, że nie musicie rezygnować z tego co lubicie, jeśli oczywiście nie macie nic przeciwko...

-To świetny pomysł!-rzucił Max.

-Racja!-przyznał Tyson-Wchodzę w to!

-Ja rezygnuję.-odparł Kai zbierając się już do wyjścia.

-Kai?-zdziwiła się Hilary.

-Zaczekaj Kai.-rzekła pan Dickenson, a ten zatrzymał się-To nie przypadek, że wybrałem dla was właśnie taki sposób treningu. W miejscu, do którego się udacie grasuje pewien gang. Z moich źródeł wynika, że dysponuje on czarnym dyskiem.

-Co?!-wykrzyknął Tyson-Ktoś kontroluje bestię Czarnego Dranzera?!

-Na to wygląda...-westchnął-Wiem, że jedyną osobą, której do tej pory udało sie opanować czarny dysk, jesteś ty, Kai. Dlatego ta sytuacja bardzo mnie niepokoi.

-To stąd ten trening.-zauważył Max.

-Dokładnie. Chciałem, abyście w ramach treningu zajęli się tą sprawą. Rozumiem to, że zasługujecie na odpoczynek, ale jesteście najlepszymi zawodnikami, jakich miałem i tylko na was mogę liczyć. Nie chcę, aby Czarny Dranzer wyrwał się spod konroli.

-Rozumiemy pana.-odparł Tyson-Ja się na to zgadzam, a wy?

-Jestem za.-rzekł Ray.

-Tak!-przytaknęli Daichi i Max.

-Co ty na to Kai?-spytał staruszek.

-Nie mogę nic zrobić.- odparł Kai spoglądając w bok.

-Nie musisz się niczym martwić Kai. Zamieszkacie u mojej siostrzenicy. Ona zna kogoś, kto może pomóc twojemu Dranzerowi.

-Teraz nie masz wymówki, co?-rzucił przyjacielowi Tyson, choć Kai nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

-Cieszę się, że podjeliści taką decyzję.-pan Dickenson uśmiechnął się.

Cała siódemka już wkrótce znalazła się w autokarze, który miał zawieźć ich do celu.

-Mam złe przeczucie.-odparła Hilary wpatrując się w krajobraz zmieniający się za oknem.

-Masz na myśli Czarnego Dranzera?-spytał Ray odwracając się w jej stronę.

-Mieliśmy z nim masę kłopotów na naszych pierwszych mistrzostwach.-przyznał Max-Tylko Kai'owi udało się nad nim wtedy zapanować.

-To prawda, że to najpotężniejsza bestia na świecie?-spytała Hilary

-Bzdura!-rzuciła natychmiast Tyson-Może i kiedyś nią była, ale po tylu treningach, jestem pewien, że każdy z nas mógłby ją pokonać.

-Jednak pan Dickenson wyglądał na naprawdę zaniepokojonego tą sprawą-zauważył Kenny

-Według mnie problem nie tkwi w samej bestii, ale w tym kto ją posiada.-odezwała się Dizzy.

-Zgadza się. Przejęcie kontroli nad czarnym dyskiem wymaga wysokich umiejętności, więc ten kto ją przejął musi być bardzo doświadczonym zawodnikiem.

-Ciekawe komu Boris mógł powierzyć to zadanie...-zamyślił się Tyson-Może domyślasz się o kogo chodzi Kai?-zwrócił się do towarzysza zajmującego tył busa.

-Nie.-uciął krótko Kai, uparcie wpatrując się w widoki za oknem.

-Ha! To i tak bez znaczenia!-podjął Daichi-Ten ktoś niespodziewa się jeszcze, że przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z takim graczem jak ja! Zetrę go na proch, bez względu na to jaki dysk posiada i wreszcie pan Dickenson doceni mnie i moje ponadprzecietne umiejętności!

-Nie wygaduj głupot!-Tyson zepchnął go z krańca siedzenia-Ty najwyżej możesz popatrzeć jak my załatwiamy tę sprawę.

-Nie mam zamiaru tylko siedzieć i patrzeć! Ja tu przyjechałem walczyć!

-Sądzę, że znajdziemy dla ciebie jakiegoś początkującego zawodnika...

-Zostaw go dla siebie! Ja wybieram Czarnego Dranzera! Khe! Przekonamy się kto pierwszy go znajdzie.-odwrócił się obrażony.

-Jak dzieci.-westchnął Ray.

-Hej, jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu.-zauważył Kenny

Po kilku minutach autokar zatrzymał się. Grupa wysiadła na parkingu sympatycznego miasteczka. Za nimi rozpościerały się niskie bloki mieszkalne otoczone zielonymi trawnikami, a przed nimi rozciagał się chodnik prowadzący gdzieś w głąb osiedla.

-Huh? I co teraz?-spytał Tyson.

-Zdaje się, że miała tu na nas czekać siostrzenica pana Dickensona.-zauważył Ray.

-Ale tu nikogo nie ma.-rzekł Max.

-Wystawiła nas!-stwierdził zdenerwowany Tyson.

-Huh?-Kai dostrzegł płynnie wirujacy dysk z boku busa. Własciciela dysku nie było nigdzie widać, a obiekt obracał się nadzwyczaj szybko i pewnie. Dysk zaczął cofać się w stronę chodnika, niezbyt prędkimi, acz urywanymi ruchami. Kai ruszył za nim zaciekawiony ów zjawiskiem.

-Hej, Kai!-Tyson zauważył reakcję przyjaciela-Gdzie idziesz? Czekaj!

-Ten dysk...-zamyślił się Kenny, gdy cała grupa dołączyła do towarzysza.

-Widzicie to?! On nas prowadzi!-zauważyła Hilary.

-To może być jakiś głupi kawał.-odparł Ray.

-Możemy zaryzykować.-odparł Max-I tak nie mamy nic do stracenia.

-Racja.

-Porusza się bardzo płynnie i lekko.-Kenny otworzył swojego laptopa-Co o tym myślisz, Dizzy?

-Czy ja wiem Szefie...-odpowiedział komputerowy głos-Jest idealnie wyważony, wydaje się jakby prawie wcale nie odczuwał grawitacji.

-Ktoś ma naprawdę porządny sprzęt.-przyznał Max.

-Nie porusza się szybko tylko ze względu na nas, ale jego budowa świadczy o tym, że może uzyskać naprawdę wysokie prędkości. Poza tym jest przystosowany do agresywnego stylu walki. Uff... pozazdrościć jego właścicielowi.

-Chciałbym się z nim zmierzyć!-rzucił Daichi.

-Czy to możliwe, ze to siostrzenica pana Dickensona?-spytał Ray.

-Dowiemy się na miejscu.-odparł Tyson.

-Ale ja chcę teraz!-Daichi wypuścił swój dysk-Strata Dragoon ruszaj!

-Daichi, nie!-zawołał, lecz było już za późno. Nieznany dysk pomknął błyskawicznie nie dając się wyprzedzić agresorowi.-Gońmy go!

-Już ja cię dostanę!-Daichi wyprzedził grupę-Dalej, pokażmy mu na co nas stać Strata Dragoon!-dysk Daichi'ego zaczął przybliżać się do celu-Mamy go!-nagle obcy dysk pomknął szybko na drzewo-Nie pozwolę ci uciec! Dalej!-dyski ścigały sie po konarach. Oba skoczyły prawie w tym samym czasie, z tym, ze dysk Daichi'ego został już w locie spiłowany po krawędziach i wylądował z pewnymi trudnościami-Co?! A niech cię!-chłopak nie rezygnował z pościgu.-Starata Dragoon, ruszaj!-jego dysk pomknął z wyjatkową szybkością doganiając rywala-Udowodnię ci kimkolwiek jesteś, że to ja jestem lepszy! Atakuj!-dysk Daichi'ego otoczyła żółta aura. Pędził on prosto na przeciwnika.

-Oh, nie!-rzuciła Hilary zatrzymując się z resztą-On go zmasakruje!

Tymczasem nieznany dysk w oka mgnieniu znalazł się na rynnie mijanego budynku, po czym odbił się od niej i z impetem uderzył w agresora. Dysk Daichi'ego poturlał się już zaprzestając wirowania, a jego rywal wylądował gładko na chodniku, jakby nigdy nic.

-Co?!-wykrzyknął Daichi-Jak to możliwe?!

-Dostałeś za swoje Daichi!-rzucił mu Tyson.

-Niesamowite...-odparł Kenny-W ostatniej fazie nabrał wprost zadziwiającej prędkości, a ten atak... nie sprawił mu żadnych trudności. Wydaje się być w takiej samej formie jak przed starciem, a może nawet i lepszej.

W tym momencie dysk błyskawicznie zatoczył kółko wokół grupki, po czym ryszył pędem naprzód.

-Hej, zaczekaj!-zawołał bezskutecznie Tyson, po czym ruszyli biegiem za nim.

-A ja?-Daichi pochwycił swój dysk goniąc swoich towarzyszy na trasie.

Drużyna zatrzymała się dysząc na zielonej przestrzeni wypełnionej kilkoma arenami wokół których zgromadziły się grupki dzieciaków dopingujących młodych graczy Beyblade. Poza tym poletkiem znajdował się niewielki plac zabaw, a po lewej stronie podłużny budynek. Niezany dysk zaczął wirować pomiędzy drabinkami.

-Huh? To tu?-zdziwiła się Hilary.

-Ty idioto!-Tyson walnął po głowie Daichi'ego-Gdybyś tak bezmyślnie nie rzucił się do walki, nie musieliśmy gonić przez całą drogę!

-To nie moja wina!-zaprotestował Daichi-To wszystko przez ten szalony dysk!

-Ale... gdzie jest jego właściciel?-spytał Ray

-Tu jest tylu graczy... może być wszędzie.-przyznała Hilary

Kai spojrzał na budynek. Z niego wystrzeliły trzy kolejne dyski dołanczając do wirującego na dole. Dyski rozłączyły się i powróciły do czterech właścicieli.

Spojrzeli w bok, gdzie na drabince siedziała dziewczyna o czarnych, długich włosach. To do niej należał dysk, który towarzyszył im tak długo. Dziewczyna byla w ich wieku. Na ich widok usmiechnęła się, po czym zeskoczyła z drabinki, zbliżając się do gości.

-Hej.-przywitała się-Nazywam się Kirara i miałam was odebrać z parkingu.

-Właściwie to twój dysk nas odebrał.-odparł Kenny.

-Chyba nie macie mi tego za złe. Przepraszam, że musieliście biec pół drogi, ale gdybyście go nie sprowokowali, ręczę, że zachowałby się odpowiednio.-spojrzała krzywo na Daichi'ego, który skrępowany ów sytuacją schował się za Tysonem.

-Jesteś siostrzenicą pana Dickensona?-spytał Ray.

-Zgadza się. Na czas treningu zamieszkacie u mnie.

-Nie jesteś tu sama.-spostrzegł Kai spoglądając na dwóch chłopaków stojących pod budynkem w cieniu.

-Och, to moi przyjaciele: Lasaro i Shiro.-do dziewczyny podbiegła druga, młodsza o brązowych włosach-a to Annabell.

-Właściwie Ana.-dodała dziewczyna uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Miło nam.-rzekł Tyson-Ja jestem Tyson, a to Max, Ray, Kai, Daichi, Kenny i Hilary.

-Wujek mówił mi o waszym treningu na trenera. Szkoda tylko, że trafiliście na takie okoliczności.

-Jakie okoliczności?-spytał Max

-Musimy rozprawić się z pewnym gangiem.-skrzywiła się-Dysponują groźnymi bestiami. Jedną z nich jest Czarny Dranzer.

-Hej, właśnie po to tu jesteśmy!-zawołał Tyson-Pan Dickenson zaproponował, żebysmy w ramach trningu rozprawili się z tym gangiem.

-Co?!-zdenerwowała się- Przecież mówiłam mu, że to tylko kwestia czasu jak ich dorwiemy!

-To nie fair.-zgodziła się Ana.

-Nie powiedział wam?-spytał Tyson.

-Nie ważne.-westchnęła-Lepiej zajmijcie się treningiem, a my zajmiemy się tym gangiem.

-Nie ma mowy!-rzucił Daichi-Jesteśmy tu po to, aby rozerwać ich na strzępy!

-Nie dacie im rady!

-Jesteśmy mistrzami! Nie żartuj, że o nas nie słyszałaś?!

-Mistrzami?-uśmiechnęła się podstępnie-Czy to nie twój dysk bezskutecznie próbował dogonić mój?

-Udałoby mi się, gdyby nie...

-Gdyby nie co?-zaparła się.

-Obiecaliśmy to panu Dickensonowi, a umów się dotrzymuje.-rzucił Tyson.

-I co ja mam z wami zrobić?-westchnęła-Chodźcie, słyszałam od wujka, że nie wszystkie wasze dyski są sprawne. Przyda im się porządna renowacja.-kiwnęła na nich i razem z Aną ruszyła przodem.

-A tamta dwójka?-Max spojrzał w bok, ale chłopaków już nie było.-Huh?

-Będą u Luny przed nami. Luna prowadzi kawiarnię połączoną ze sklepem z gadżetami Beyblade.

-To bardzo praktyczne.-przytaknął Ray

-Tak. Ta kawiarnia to prawdziwy magazyn najnowszych części do dysków. Przy okazji Luna posiada sporo urządzęń, które pomagają lepiej przygotować nasze dyski.

-Jeśli macie jakiś problem z dyskami, Luna zawsze go rozwiąże.-dodała Ana. Niższa z dziewczyn obróciła się w ich stronę, posyłając grupce beztroski uśmiech. Była ubrana w prostą, dwuwarstwową sukienkę, przewiązaną z boku małą kokardką. Wydawała sie być w wieku 14, a co najwyżej 15 lat.

-Chętnie ją poznam.-odpowiedział od razu Kenny.

-Polubi was. Podobno jesteście profesjonalistami.

-Bah!-prychnął Daichi-Nie ma nikogo lepszego od nas! Jesteśmy mistrzami! Nie wierzę, że nie oglądałyście ostatnich Mistrzostw Świata.

-Oglądałyśmy, ale Shiro I Lasaro strasznie się przy nich nudzili. Dziwią się jakbyło można dopuścich do zawodów niektórych graczy.

-Naprzykład których?!

-Było takich kilku...-zamyślila się-Według mnie grali naprawdę fatalnie.

-W takim razie dlaczego sami nie staną do rywalizacji?-rzucił Tyson.

-Ponieważ nie chcemy grać przeciwko słabeuszom.-wzruszyła ramionami

-Każdemu trzeba dać szansę.-odparł Max.

-Ja wiem, ale te całe mistrzostwa właśnie na tym polegają. My wolimy rywalizować z najlepszymi.

-Ciekawe co taka młoda wie o prawdziwej rywalizacji...-mruknął Tyson pod nosem.

-Czasm może wiedzieć więcej niż ty, Tyson.-Kirara posłała mu lekki uśmiech.

-Hej, skąd możesz być tego taka pewna?-Tyson od razu postawił się-Sprawiacie wrażenie dobrych graczy, ale jeśli to prawda, to dlaczego nie widziałem was na żadnych zawodach? Jakie korzyści macie z siedzenia tutaj i ukrywania się? Boicie się rywalizacji, czy co?

Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie ze znaczącym uśmiechem.

-Zdobycie mistrzostwa byłoby dla nas zbyt proste.-odpowiedziała Ana-Wolimy większe wyzwania.

-Naprzykład pokonanie Czarnego Dranzera?-spytał Kai

-Naprzykład.-zgodziła się Kirara-W ten sposób dużo łatwiej mozna znaleźć prawdziwych mistrzów.

-Kilka miesięcy temu Kirara dorwała naprawdę groźnego gracza.-dodała Ana

-Kogo?-spytał Tyson.

-Nazywał się Brooklyn.

-Co?! Walczyłaś przeciwko Brooklynowi?!

-Tak, ale niestety tylko zremisowałam. Muszę kiedyś poprawić ten wynik.-odparła Kirara

-Tylko zremisowała?-rzucił zszokowany Kenny-Tylko...

Chłopaki spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni stwierdzeniem dziewczyny. Jedynie Kai nie spuszczał jej z oka.

-Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu.-rzuciła Ana.

Ich oczom ukazał się sympatyczny budynek. Przed nim stało cztery stoliki przy których siedziało kilka osób popijając kawę lub herbatę. Gdy weszli do środka powitał ich przyjemny wystrój. Za ladą po jednej stronie stały półki bogato zaopatrzone we wszystko co potrzebne dla spragnionych i nieco zgłodniałych klientów, a po drugiej stronie lśniły nowe części różnego rodzaju i marki do dysków. Przy siedzisku właścicielki lokalu nie było nikogo, choć jej miejsce było wyraźnie zaznaczone laptopem i sprzętem obok komputera. Po stronie klienta siedzieli już na barowych stołkach Lasaro i Shiro.

-Nie czekaliśmy długo.-odparł granatowowłosy chłopak.

-Jak zwykle Lasaro.-rzuciła mu Kirara.

-Ładny wystrój.-rzekła Hilary rozglądając sie po pomieszczeniu.

-Cała Luna.-rzekła-Jest bardzo uporzadkowaną osobą.

-Skoro zremisowałaś z Brooklynem musisz być naprawdę świetnym zawodnikiem.-rzekł Tyson-Zmierz się ze mną!

-Och Tyson... nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł...

-Kirara!-zza zasłony wypadła dziewczyna o długich blond włosach, gdzieś w wieku 19 lat.-Przyprowadziłaś tych nowych. Miło mi was poznać. Jestem Luna.

-To Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray, Daichi, Kenny i Hilary.-przedstawiła ich Ana-Napewno przyda im się renowacja dysków.

-Pokażcie co tam macie.-zachęciła ich-Trochę podkręcimy te zabawki.

-Sam nieweim...-rzekł Ray

-Możecie jej zaufać.-poleciła przyjaciółkę Kirara.

-Ja nie dam!-zaprotestował Daichi-Mój Strata Dragoon nie potrzebuje pomocy!

-Daj spokój Daichi, chyba nie chcesz żeby cię ominęła profesjonalna odnowa dysku.-rzucił Tyson-Ale od pojedynku i tak się nie wywiniesz, Kirara!-podkreślił kładąc swój dysk na ladzie obok dysku Max'a i Ray'a.

-W takim razie zgadzam się.-odpowiedziała Kirara.

-A-ale proszę o niego uważać!-zastrzegł sobie Daich kładąc dysk.

-Nie zrobię mu krzywdy.-Luna zabrała się do rozbieranai dysków.

-A ty Kai?-zwrocił się do towarzysza Max.

-Nie mam czego pokazywać.-uciął Kai.

-Hej, to ty pokonałeś Brooklyna, prawda?-rzuciła Kirara-Musisz być doskonałym graczem Kai. Dziwię się, że nie zdobyłeś do tej pory Mistrzostwa.

-Nie idealizuj go!-zbuntował się Tyson-To ja jestem Mistrzem!

-Problem polega na tym, że bestia Kai'a rozpadła się po pojedynku z Brooklynem.-uzupełniła Hilary.

-Rozpadła się? Ależ to żaden problem!-rzuciła Luna-To się da naprawić, jeśli oczywiście wszystkie fragmenty Bit Chipu z bestią zostały zachowane.

-Naprawdę? Jesteś w stanie to zrobić?-zdziwił się Kenny

-Oczywiście. Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, od kiedy Kirara z zespołem zaczeli toczyć naprawdę groźne pojedynki. Szczególnie Kirara ma talent do psucia.

-To nie moja wina.-mruknęła Kirara.

-I co ty na to Kai?-spytał Tyson-Jestem pewien, że masz przy sobie wszystkie części Bit Chipu.

Kai milcząco podszedł do lady, po czym położył na niej dysk, a obok wysypał niewielkie kawałeczki rozbitej całości.

-Świetnie.-Luna skrupulatnie zebrała fragmenty, a następnie zaczęła ostroznie układać je na tarczy jednej z maszyn obok laptopa-Będzie gotowy za dobę.

-Jak to wogóle możliwe?-spytał Kenny-Nigdy się nie spotkałem z takim sprzętem.

-To najnowsza technologia.-wyjaśniła Luna-Działa tylko w przypadku Bit Chipów, które zawierają bestię. Cały proces polega na wydobyciu z części resztek mocy i scaleniu ich ze sobą.-po ułożeniu kawałeczków w odpowiednim układzie na kształt koła, dziewczyna zamknęła przezroczystą pokrywę, po czym wpisując odpowiednie dane do laptopa naprowadziła na części wiązkę laseru.-Aby całkowicie zniszczyć bestię należy zniszczyć całą jej strukturę, każdą cząsteczkę, która przejawia moc właściwej bestii. W takim przypadku jak ten wystarczy połączyć cząsteczki ze sobą. To poskutkuje przywróceniem bestii jako całości do naszego świata.-na powrót zajęła się dyskami pozostałych czterech zawodników.

-Jednak dobrze, że tu przyjechaliśmy.-odparł Max.

-To potężna bestia.-Luna rzuciła okiem na laptopa-Szkoda, że nie wykorzystałeś jeszcze pełni jej umiejetności

-Co to znaczy?-spytał Kai.

-Dranzer, tak...-Kirara spojrzała na laptopa siadając z brzegu lady-Luna ma rację. Ta bestia mogłaby jeszcze wiele pokazać.

-Ognisty Feniks...-uzupełniła Luna-A feniks zawsze odradza się z popiołów. Powinieneś to wiedzieć, Kai.

-Hej, a co powiecie o moim Strata Dragoon?-podjął natychmiast Daichi-Potężny jest, co nie?

-Przeciętny...-uciął zielonowłosy chłopak obok Lasaro.

-Jak rozwali teój dysk na kawałeczki, to nie będziesz taki pewny siebie! Bah!

-Nie gram ze słabeuszami.

-Co?! Nie jestem słabeuszem! Ty za to jesteś tchórzem, który boi się podjąć wyzwania! Wiesz, że jestem lepszy i dlatego się boisz, co?! Ha! Mam rację, co?!

-Mógłbym cię zgnieść na proch, ale znęcanie się nad dziećmi mnie nie bawi.-prychnął

-Niech ja tylko dostanę swój dysk z powrotem...-Daichi trząsł się ze złości.

-Nie prowokuj go Shiro.-rzuciła Kirara-To są nasi goście.

-Twój wuj musiał się pomylić.-rzekł Shiro-Banda Xero zmiecie ich z powierzchni ziemi.

-Wiem.-westchnęła Kirara-Trzeba będzie ich nieco podszkolić.

-Xero? To on dowodzi tym gangiem?-spytał Max

-Tak.-przytaknęła Ana-Próbujemy go dorwać już od kilku tygodni, ale ciągle nam ucieka.

-Złapiemy go! Gwarantuje to wam!-obiecał Tyson.

-To się dla nich źle skończy Kirara.-ostrzegła Luna-Xero to nie byle zawodnik.

-Wiem.-Kirara spusciła wzrok.

-W porządku Tyson. Twój dysk jest już gotowy.-wręczyła mu dysk.

-Nareszcie!-ucieszył się Tyson-Teraz możemy się zmierzyć, Kirara!

-Nie tak szybko Tyson.-odparła dziewczyna.

-Przecież obiecałaś! Teraz nie mozesz się wycofać!

-Nie mam zamiaru się wycofać, ale mam jeden warunek.

-Warunek? Jaki warunek?

-Zanim zmierzysz się ze mną musisz pokonać Shiro.

-Co?! Ale to z tobą miałem walczyć.

-Taki jest mój warunek. Pokonasz Shiro, a możesz pojedynkowć się ze mną. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

-Nie mam nic przeciwko.-odparł Shiro-Przyda mi się dobra rozgrzewka.

-Rozgrzewka?!-zdenerwował się Tyson-Rozmawiasz z Mistrzem Świata! Nie masz ze mną najmniejszych szans!

-Więc mi to udowodnij! A może boisz się stracić swój mistrzowski tytuł?

-Skoro tak... sam tego chciałeś!


	2. Rozpoznanie

Arena nieopodal kawiarni Luny. Tam zebrała się cała grupa dopingująca pojedynek Shiro i Tysona. Otoczyli wokół całe miejsce, aby nic nie umkęło ich spojrzeniom.

-Pokaż mu Tyson!-rzucił Daichi-Zetrzyj go na proch!

-To się da załatwić.-mruknął pewnie Tyson.

Dwóch zawodników stało naprzeciw siebie nie spuszczając się z oczu. Ze stolika walkę obserwowali Luna i Kenny. Oboje byli ze swoimi laptopami.

-Co powiesz na ten temat Dizzy?-spytał Kenny

-Nie mam pojęcia Szefie. Nie mamy żadnych informacji o tym drugim graczu.-wyjasnił komputerowy głos

Kenny spojrzał na sąsiadkę, która naprogramowywała właśnie swój laptop.

-Nadszedł koniec twojego mistrzostwa, Tyson!-rzucił pewnie Shiro.

-Narazie tylko gadasz!-prychnął Tyson-Lepiej pokaż co ty potrafisz!

-Bądź ostrożny Tyson...-rzekła Hilary.

-Gotowi?-Kirara zmierzyła obu szybkim spojrzeniem-Trzy...dwa...jeden...Teraz!

Shiro i Tyson wypuścili swoje dyski, które błyskawicznie wirując pomknęły po torze areny.

-Zaczęło sie.-rzekł Lasaro.

Dyski obu graczy spiłowały się, po czym odskoczyły od siebie.

-Wydaje się bardzo pewny siebie... Ciekawe dlaczego... -pomyślał Tyson spoglądając na rywala.-Dragoon ruszaj!-zawołał, a jedo dysk zaczął nabierac prędkości.

-Świetnie Tyson!-rzucił Ray

-To za łatwe.-odparła lekko Ana

-Dlaczego tak sądzisz?-spytał Max.

-Shiro nigdy nie pozwala się zaskoczyć przeciwnikowi. Zawsze to on musi mieć przewagę.

-Huh?-Max z powrotem przyjrzał się grze.

Dysk Tysyna dogonił dysk przeciwnika, po czym zaczął spychać go ku krawędzi.

-Ha!-prychnął Tyson-A jednak wcale nie jesteś taki mocny! Byłem pewien, że potrafisz tylko się przechwalać!

Kai spojrzał na Kirarę, która nie wydawała się wcale nie martwić sytuacją na arenie.

-Dlaczego Shiro tak szybko się poddaje?-zdziwił się Kenny.

-Wcale tak nie jest.-rzekła Luna-Zaraz się o tym przekonasz.

Nagle dysk Shiro wyrwał się na jeszcze większą prędkość, po czym obił mocno dysk przeciwnika.

-Co?-zdziwił się Tyson.

-Naprawdę myslałeś, że tak łatwo mnie pokonasz?-zakpił rywal-To właśnie twój największy błąd, Tyson. Uważasz, że skoro osiągnąłeś już tytuł Mistrza Świata nie ma godnych ciebie graczy. Bardzo się mylisz... Ruszaj!-jego dysk pomknął jeszcze ostrzej i szybciej.

-Jest niesamowicie szybki!-zauważył Kenny.

-Zlekceważyłem go... Co ten gość może ukrywać...-pomyślał Tyson-Tak czy inaczej Shiro musisz wiedzieć, że walka ze mną nie będzie łatwa!

-Wiem o tym.-Shiro uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

-Wygląda jakby coś ukrywał.-zauważyła Hilary.

-Tak.-przyznał Ray-Chyba go nie doceniliśmy.

Dyski starły się. Tyson był jednak wyjątkowo zacięty.

-Dragoon ruszaj!-zawołał Tyson-Pokażmu mu na co nas stać!

Dyski zaczęły ostro się obijać. Dysk Tysona emanował niebieską aurą.

-Nie oszczędzają się.-stwierdził Max.

-To jeszcze nie wszystko.-dodała Kirara.

-Co masz na mysli?

-Shiro narazie tylko prowokuje Tysona. Walka dopiero się zacznie.

-Znasz już wynik.-stwierdził Kai, a dziewczyna tylko kiwnęła głową przytakując.

Siła uderzeń była na tyle mocna, że arena zaczynała lekko pękać. Dyski w końcu odskoczyły od siebie.

-Teraz! Dalej!-zawołał Shiro, a jego dysk pomknął krusząc pod sobą trasę, by zepchnąć silnym uderzeniem dysk rywala prawie na kraniec areny.

-Tyson!-zawołała Hilary

-Szlag!-warknął Tyson.

-Co za prędkość!-nie mógł się nadziwić Kenny-Był chyba z dziesięć razy szybszy niż dysk Tysona!

-Dokładnie osiem Szefie.-uzupełniła Dizzy-A przy okazji wykazał się wyjątkową siłą uderzenia. Tyson ma duże szczęście, że jego dysk nie wyleciał jeszcze z areny.

-A przy tym porusza się lekko jak piórko niszcząc pół areny. To się przecież całkowicie wyklucza!

-Jak ty to zrobiłeś?-rzucił Tyson spoglądając uważnie na rywala.

-Bah! Po prostu jestem lepszy!

-Niedoczekanie twoje! Dragoon!-zawołał, a jego dysk ruszył na przeciwnika.

-Co to za aura...-Ray spojrzał na seledynową aurę otaczającą dysk Shiro.

-To bestia.-rzekł Kai.

-Bestia?

Dysk Shiro powstrzymał jednak natarcie, choć nie bez problemów.

-Huh?-zdziwił sie Tyson

-Dalej do ciebie nie dociera to, że przegrasz ten pojedynek?-spytał Shiro.

-Nie ma mowy! Dragoon, wzywam cię!-z dysku wyłoniła się potężna bestia.-Musimy go pokonać, Dragoon! Ruszaj!

Granatowy smok natychmiast rzucił się na dysk rywala.

-Znowu ci się nie udało Tyson!-rzucił Shiro-Wzywam cię Wolverin!

Nad areną pojawiła się kolejna bestia. Był to krwiożerczy szary wilk o dwóch rogach na głowie i czerwonych znamionach na futrze: wokół oczu, pyska, na łapach i brzuchu. Kończyny miał skute obręczami zespolonymi z fragmentami łańcucha, a kark przyozdobiony bujną czupryną. Potwór miał pięć ogonów, ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. Z boków wyrastały mu dwa sierpy niczym skrzydła, jednak ostre jak kosa.

-Jest... niesamowity...-rzekł zdumiony ów widokiem Ray.

Wolverin odepchnął atak Dragoona na tyle skutecznie, że dysk Tysona zarył o arenę.

-Widzisz to co ja Dizzy?-spytał Kenny

-Zbliżają się kłopoty Szefie.-zaalarmoawł komputerowy głos-Ta bestia to nie byle co, wystarczy spojrzeć w jej ślepia... Brrr... aż się sama boję.

-I co Mistrzu?-zakpił Shiro-Masz dzisiaj strasznego pecha, że trafiłeś akurat na pojedynek ze mną. Wolverin i ja wykończymy cię!

-Grr...-warknął Tyson-Nie zamierzam się poddać!

-Tracisz tylko czas, wynik tej walki jest już przesądzony!

-Tyosn liczymy na ciebie!-zawołał Max

-Tak, dasz sobie radę!-dodał Ray

-Wszystko się jeszcze moze zmienić.-odparł Tyson-Dragoon!

-Wolverin! Atakuj!-zawołał Shiro.

Dyski ruszyły do ataku. Rozpędzone spiłowały się w powietrzu, po czym nawróciły równie szybko i znów wystrzeliły ku sobie.

-Shiro nie będzie ciągnął dłużej tego pojedynku.-rzekła Luna-Zaraz go zakończy.

-Co?-zdziwił się Kenny.

-Na co czekasz, Tyson! Rozwal go!-zawołał Daichi.

-Muszę to zrobić... muszę...-pomyślał Tyson-Drgoon!-zawołał

-Wolverin! Wilczy Kieł!-zawołał Shiro, a jego bestia ropędziła się.

Nawet Kai wydawał się poruszony ów akcją. Ana, Lasaro i Kirara byli jednak zupełnie spokojni.

-Nie zdąży nawet drgnąć.-odparł Lasaro.

Wolverin błyskawicznie dopadł Dragoona. Dysk Shiro uderzeniem zatrzymał dysk Tysyna na wpół strzaskanej arenie. Tyson stał oniemiały nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się przed chwilą stało. Max i jego przyjaciele też znieruchomieli. Tymczasem dysk Shiro lekko i płynnie pomknął do właściciela.

-Pojedynek zakończony.-rzekła Kirara.

-Jak... jak to możliwe?-wydusił Tyson.-Ja...

-To była krótka walka.-stwierdził Lasaro

-Tyson nie zdążył pokazać nawet wszystkich swoich możliwości.-rzekł Ray

-Ale przegrał.

-Zadziwiające... Shiro przeprowadził swój atak bez najmniejszego wysiłku, a jego dysk przez cały czas zachował płynność i równowagę.-rzekł Kenny

-Co więcej Szefie, Tyson nie miał najmniejszych szans odeprzec ten atak. Siła uderzenia dysku Wolverina była sześć razy wyższa niż przewidywana ze strony Dragoona. Szczęście, że go nie zrównał z ziemią.-uzupełniła Dizzy.

-Ostrzegałem cię Tyson. Tytuł Mistrza Świata to nie wszystko.-odparł już spokojniej Shiro.

-Ja... nie dałem rady...ja... przegrałem...-pomyślał z niedowierzaniem Tyson.

-Tyson...-szepnęla Hilary.

-Skoro już skończyliście...-do Tysona, który podniósł swój dysk-Mogę? Poprawię to co się uszkodziło.-spojrzała na niego łagodnie.

-Tak, proszę.- Tyson ze spuszczoną głową wręczył jej dysk.

Przyjaciele otoczyli Tysona.

-Nie było tak źle.-rzucił Ray-Odegrasz się na rewanżu.

-Racja.-przyznał Max

-Przykro mi Tyson, ale nie możemy stoczyć pojedynku.-rzekła Kirara.

-Shiro okazał się lepszy.-dodała Ana.

-Od początku to wiedziałaś.-zwrócił się do Kirary Kai.

-Tak.-Kirara kiwnęła głową-Musisz zrozumiec Tyson, że tytuł Mistrza Świata to nie wszystko. Na całym swiecie jest wielu graczy, którzy mogą okazać się od ciebie lepsi. Musisz być cały czas przygotowany na to, że znajdzie się ktoś kto będzie gotów stawić ci wyzwanie i cię pokonać. Dlatego ciągle musisz trenowac i doskonalić to co już umiesz. W przeciwnym wypadku Shiro nie będzie jedynym, który z tobą wygra.

-I tak jest dla mnie za słaby.-rzuci Shiro.

-Ona ma rację, Tyson.-zgodził się Kai-Zlekceważyłeś ten pojedynek.

-Ale przecież może się jeszcze odegrać!-rzucił Daichi

-Dużo mu jeszcze do nas brakuje.-odparł Lasaro.

-Ale to nie znaczy, że Tyson nie może tego nadrobić!-postawiła się im Hilary-Tyson to uparty zawodnik i wiem, że on nigdy nie zrezygnuje!

-Ale ja...-zaczął Tyson

-Czeka was dużo pracy.-podkreśliła Luna

-Damy radę! Napewno!-rzucił Max

-W końcu po to tu jesteśmy.-przyznał Ray-Przyjechaliśmy tu trenować, żeby stać się jeszcze lepszymi.

-Macie rację. Dałem plamę, ale muszę się pozbierać i spróbować to naprawić.-Tyson lekko uśmiechał się.

-I tak trzymaj!-ucieszył się Daichi

-Szybko się pozbierał.-zauważył Lasaro, gdy Shiro cofnął się w jego stronę.

-Jeśli chce rewanżu, będzie musiał sporo się namęczyć, żeby mi dorównać.-odparł Shiro.

-Tytuł mistrzowski zobowiązuje.

-Teraz już rozumiem dlaczego pan Dickenson wybrał akurat to miejsce na nasz trening.-odparł Max

-Pomożemy wam ulepszyć waszą technikę!-rzuciła beztrosko Ana.

-Shiro...-Tyson podszedł do Shiro-Przepraszam za to co mówiłem wcześniej. Jesteś świetnym graczem.

-Ty też.-Shiro uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Jak miło, że doszli do zgody.-stwierdziła patrząc na grupkę Luna.

Nagle na arenie wylądował nieznany dysk, wirując po rozpadlinach w szybkim tempie.

-Huh? Co to za dysk?-zdziwił się Ray.

-Poznaje go.-mruknęła Kirara-To dysk Sasuke.-spojrzała w cień za budynkiem, gdzie dostrzegła sylwetkę chłopaka.

-Sasuke?-zdziwił się Max.

-On należy do bandy Xero!-wyjasniła Ana-To jego Xero wciąż wysyła do nas, żeby szpiegować nasze treningi!

-W takim razie Xero już o nas wie.-odparł Tyson.

-Wyjdź z ukrycia Sasuke!-zawoałał Lasaro-Stań do walki zamiast się chować!

-Ja chcę go złapać!-Ana wypuściła swój dysk, a tymczasem dysk Sasuke pomknął za uciekającym chłopakiem.

-Ana!-rzuciła ostrzegawczo Kirara, lecz dziewczyna rozpoczęła już pościg.

-Musimy biec za nią.-odparł natychmiast Shiro.

-Nie da sobie z nim rady?-spytał Max.

-Ana jest bardzo dobrym graczem, ale ma jeszcze małe doświadczenie. Jesli da się sprowokować Sasuke to się może dla niej źle skończyć.-wyjaśniła Kirara.

-Chodźmy!-rzucił Shiro.

-Idziemy z wami!-zadecydował Tyson.

Cała grupka oprócz Luny pobiegła za ów dwójką.

Ana tymczasem razem ze swoim dyskiem goniła uciekającego chłopaka. Ten mknął w cieniu za budynkami. Skoczył po stopniach na dach jednego z nich, a jego dysk pomknął po ścianie budynku, by następnie skoczyć na parapet okienny.

-Nie uciekniesz mi Sasuke!-zawołała Ana-Dalej!-jej dysk przyspieszył, a następnie wykorzystując bramę ogrodzenia wyskoczył prawie zrównując się z dyskiem przeciwnika.-Już prawie cię mam...-dysk Sasuke zaczął spychać jej dysk ze ściany, ale po chwili sam został mocno odepchnięty. Dyski poszybowały na ulicę piłując siuę w locie-Udało się!-nagle dysk rywala skręcił, wciskając się w dziurę w płocie przed starym, zniszczonym domem.-Co?-zdziwiła się dziewczyna-Gdzie jesteś? Pokaż się Sasuke!-zawołała rozglądając się po całym mrocznym zakątku. Nagle dysk przeciwnika wystrzelił z parapetu ów zrujnowanego domu.

-Ruszaj!-Kirara wypuściła swój dysk.

-Nie zdąży!-rzucił Ray.

Dysk Kirary zajaśniał białym światłem, po czym nieprawdopodobnie szybko pomknął w stronę całego zdarzenia i poruszając się po ścianie domu wybił dysk Sasuke wyskakując na niego znienacka. Dysk chłopaka naszczęście nie trafił w dysk zaskoczonej jego akcją Annabell, lecz upadł pod płotem, ledwo co wirując w miejscu.

-Co za szybkość...-wydusił Kenny.

Z cienia wynurzył się młody chłopak, może 15 letni, o zaciętym spojrzeniu i niebieskich włosach.

-Sasuke!-zawołał Lasaro-Przestań się ukrywać i stań do uczciwej walki!

-Khe!-prychnął chłopak-I tak byście nie mieli ze mną szans!

-Więc nam udowodnij, że jesteś lepszy! A może się boisz?!

-Nie mam czego! Poza tym, Xero prędzej czy później się z wami rozprawi i nawet ci nowi wam nie pomogą! Wasze bestię będą nasze!

-Chciałbyś! Tak się nigdy nie stanie!-rzuciła Ana

-Jesteśmy po prostu najlepsi i musicie się z tym pogodzić! Dorwiemy was wtedy, gdy będziecie się tego najmniej spodziewać!

-Hej, skoro jesteś taki mądry, to stań z nami teraz do walki!-rzucił Tyson

-Wasze bestie też dostaniemy, możecie być tego pewni! Niestety nie mam teraz czasu na zabawę z wami.

-Znowu uciekasz?-rzucił Shiro-Ty tchórzu!

-Spotkamy się wkrótce!-dysk Sasuke wrócił do właściciela, a chłopak czmychnął w cień.

-Gonimy go?-spytał natychmiast Tyson.

-Nie ma sensu.-Kirara pokręciła glową-Nie dogonimy go.

-Często tak was nawiedza?-spytał Ray

-Różnie.-odparła Ana-Xero lubi wiedzieć czego się może po nas spodziewać.

-Zbieramy się.-westchnęła Kirara-Nic tu po nas.

-Głupek!-prychnął Shiro-Już ja bym go załatwił...

Kai zwęził spojrzenie na miejscu, w którym znikł Sasuke.

Na kolacji wszyscy byli już w dużym domu należącym do Kirary i jej mamy, która właśnie częstowała ich posiłkiem.

-Pyszne!-zajadał się Tyson-Jest pani świetną kucharką!

-Tyson!-skarciła go półgłosem Hilary-Zachowuj się!

-Nic się nie stało...-odparła łagodnie mama dziewczyny-Cieszę się, że mu smakuje.

-Nie chcemy robić pani kłopotów.-wyjaśnił Ray.

-Żaden kłopot. Mój brat mi wszystko dokładnie wyjaśnił. Nie musicie się o nic martwić.

-Kłopot z głowy!-rzucił luzacko Daichi.

-Oni są niemożliwi...-westchnęła Hilary.

-Dobrze się bawią.-uzupełniła Kirara.

-A twój tata tu jest?

-Wyjechał w interesach. Poza tym jest rozwiedziony z mamą.

-Rozumiem...

Późny wieczór... Kai wyszedł z pokoju na poletko przed domem. Odetchnął świeżym powietrzem w spokoju.

-Kai?-za nim stanęła Kirara-Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak.-spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

-Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się u nas.

-Pojedynek Tysona i Shiro był z góry rozstrzygnięty. Dlaczego więc sama nie stanęłaś z nim do walki?-odwrócił się w jej stronę. Dziewczynę jakby zaskoczyło to pytanie. Zamilkła na chwilę by zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią,-Udowodniłaś tym sposobem, że z tobą miałby jeszcze mniejsze szansę-dodał chłopak-Mam rację?

-To nie tak... to znaczy... sądzę, że Tyson musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Porażka w pojedynku ze mną mogłaby go dużo bardziej zniechęcić.

-Przyjełabyś moje wyzwanie?

-Sam tego nie chcesz Kai.

-Dlaczego nie?

-Wiem jak dramatyczny był twój pojedynek z Brooklynem i domyślam się, że w rywalizacji ze mną byłbyś tak samo zawzięty i nieustępliwy co wtedy. Tym cięższe byłaby dla ciebie uczucie przegranej.

-A jeśli nie przegram?

-Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego Kai.

-Odmawiasz.-z powrotem spojrzał w dal.

-Nie. Przyjmnuje twoje wyzwanie.

-Żadnych warunków?

-Wiem co cię bardziej zmobilizuję. Jeśli ukończysz trening jako pierwszy, zmierzę się z tobą.

-Teraz to ty mnie prowokujesz.

-Decyzja należy do ciebie, Kai. Miłej nocy.-Kirara wróciła do mieszkania. Kai kątem oka obserwował jak wychodziła. Zza ogrodzenia, w cieniu obserwował ich Sasuke.

/////////////////////////////////////

lekkie rozwinięcię wątku romantycznego ^___________________^

a z kim połączyć Max'a?

hmmm........... ^________________^


	3. Trening dla początkujących

-Dzisiaj mamay z wami trening!-zawołał beztrosko Tyson, gdy kierowali się w stronę kawairenki Luny.

-Jeżeli macie dość siły, by za nami nadążyć...-odparł Lasaro.

-Bah!-prychnął Daichi-Nawet was prześcigniemy!

-Ważniak się znalazł...-zironizowła Shiro.

-Musicie być bardzo wytrzymali i cierpliwi.-tłumaczyła Ana

-Będzie aż tak ciężko?-spytał Max

-Nie tylko to. Kirara jest strasznie wymagająca. Nie odpuści wam dopóki wszystkiego nie opanujecie na perfekt.

-Nie wyglada na taką...-rzucił półgłosem Tyson.

-Jeszcze będziesz miał mnie dośc, Tyson.-odparła z lekkim uśmiechem dziewczyna.

-Proszę...-Luna w kawiarni wręczyła dyski Tyson'owi, Max'owi, Ray'owi i Daichi'emu-W pełni sprawne i nieco udoskonalone.

-To znaczy?-spytał Kenny

-Zrównoważyłem ich część odśrodkową i spłynniłam poślizg krawędziowy. Przyda się im w przyszłości.

-Świetnie!-ucieszył się Tyson-Jesteś genialna, Luna!

-A to dla ciebie, Kai.-położyła na ladzie ostatni dysk z kompletnym Bit Chipem-Zrobiłam wszystko co w mojem mocy.

-Bestia wróciła...-zdumiał się Daichi

-Ona zawsze była.-zauważuła Kirara-W nim.

-Dziękuję.-odpowiedział cicho Kai biorąc swój dysk do ręki.

-W porządku. Teraz wszystko zależy od was.-rzekł Luna.

-Musimy przygotowac się na pojedynek z Xero.-rzekł Shiro-Wczoraj odwiedził nas Sasuke.

-Znowu? Nie podoba mi się to co oni knują.

-Chcą zdobyć nasze bestie, ale my im na to nie pozwolimy!-uparła się Ana

-Zgadza się!-orzyznał Tyson-A teraz trening!

-Ale jesteście uparci...- westchnęła Kirara-W takim razie chodźcie.

Dziewczyna wyprowadziła grupę na polanę pełną podręcznych aren. W oddali rozciągała sie niewielka plaża, a za nią jezioro stanowiaze jakby centrum miasteczka. W jego pobliżu kilkoro dzieci stawiało zamki z piasku i chlapało się nawzajem wodą. Tam, gdzie się zatrzymali trawa przerzedzała się. Po jednej stronie, zanim plaża na dobre miała okazje sie rozwinąć, ciągnęło sie rumowisko ostrych i niekształtnych kamieni.

-To tutaj?-Ray rozejrzał się. Okolica przypominała drobny park.

-Tak.-odpowiedziała Kirara-Tam są areny, z których możecie skorzystac w każdej chwili, ale najwiekszy ciężar treningu spoczywa na tym miejscu.

-Co mamay zrobić?-spytał Max

-Co chcecie.-dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami-My may tu swój trening.

-Hej!-oburzył się Tyson-Myślałem, że bedziecie nas trenować.

-Nie możemy, Tyson. Wszystko musicie osiągnąć na własną rękę.-spojrzała na swoją drużynę-Dobra, pora na rozgrzewkę. Lasaro, Shiro, wy idziecie na plażę. Ana... masz ciągle problemy z ostrością zakrętów. Musimy nad tym popracować.

-Zignorowała nas.-zauważył Daichi.

-To nie fair!-rzucił Tyson-Nie mamy pojęcia o waszej technice gry!

-Wobec tego patrzcie i uczcie się.-Kirara stanęła na ogromnym kamieniu.-Tylko bez żadnych numerów!-zawołała do oddalających się chłopaków ze swojej paczki.

-Będą grać na pisaku?-zdziwił się Kenny.

-Z moich obserwacji wynika, że to mało prawdopodobne.-ozwała się Dizzy-Ten piasek wbrew pozorom jest bardzo słabo zbity. Będą albo strasznie kurzyć, albo sie w nim zagrzebią, Szefie. Nie ma innej opcji.

-Więc dlaczego wyznaczyła im akurat to miejsce...

-Zaczynać?-Ana wyciągnęła swój dysk. Stała właśnie nad rumowiskiem ostrych skał.

-Uaa! Jej dysk tego nie wytrzyma!-przeraził się Kenny-Rozbije się o te skały, prędzej czy później!

-Nie rozbije się.-stwierdził Kai uważnie obserwując całą sytuację.

-Żartujesz?-prychnął Tyson-Jeden fałszywy ruch i już jest po niej!

-Zaczynaj.-potwierdziła Kirara, a Ana wypuściła swój dysk prosto na pokrzywione kamienie.

-Nie mogę na to patrzeć!-Kenny zakrył sobie oczy.

Młoda zawodniczka wypuściła swój dysk prosto na rumowisko. Dysk Any zgrabnie sunął po ostrych krawędziach, doskonale wybijając się przy tym w powietrze i wykonując najbardziej wymyslne skręty.

-Niesamowite...-rzekła Hilary.

-Wow... -rzucił zdumiony Tyson-Ne wiedziałem, że tak można.

-Kwestia treningu.-Kirara usmiechnęła się do nich-A teraz jeszcze szybciej, Ana.

-Tak jest!-dziewczyna rozkręciła się na dobre, a jej dysk lekko śmiagł po najniebezpieczniejszych nierównościach.

-Jest wspaniała.-podkreślił Max.

-To przechodzi ludzkie pojecie...-westchnął Kenny

-A jednak, Szefie.-odparła Dizzy.

-Trzy... dwa... jeden...-Kirara odliczała już czas dwóm chłopakom-Start!-zawołała.

Dyski wypuszczone przez Lasaro i Shiro płynnie pomknęły po piasku ścigając się wokół jeziora.

-Ha!-prychnął Shiro-Zaraz zostaniesz w tyle!

-Tak uważasz?-zakpił Lasaro.

Ich dyski zdawałay się wręcz płynąć po piasku. Poruszały się zgrabnie i lekko, nie powodując żadnych uniesień powierzchni.

-To niemożliwe!-wykrzyknął zdumiony Kenny.

-Racja, Szefie.-przyznała Dizzy-Moje obliczenia nie mają przy nich żadnego pokrycia.

-Jak wy to robicie?-spytał Tyson

-Trening czyni mistrza.-ucięła krótka Kirara.

-My też tak chcemy!-zawołał Daichi-Nie możecie trzymać tego w tajemnocy przez całą wieczność! Przecież i tak to się wam do niczego nie przydaje.

-To nie tak.-Kirara pokręciła głową-Ten trening doskonali nas samych.

-Ty nie trenujesz.-zauważył Kai.

-Cóż... nie czuję, żeby było mi to potrzebne.-zakłopotała się lekko.

-Skoro jesteś taka mądra, to pokaż na co ciebie stać!-zawołał Daichi.

-Jeśli chcecie od czegoś zacząć, zacznijcie od kamieni.-Kirara spojrzała na Anę-To na początek. Tyson...

Tyson wystąpił pierwszy.

-To szaleństwo! Jego dysk może tego nie wytrzymać!-zauważył Kenny.

-Zawsze możecie skorzystać z pomocy Luny. Ona nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, nawet jak przyjdzie jej codziennie reperowac wasze dyski.

Tyson przygotował swój dysk uparcie wpatrując się w akrobacje dysku Any.

-Tyson...-szepnęła Hilary-Myślicie, że da sobie radę?

-Początki zawsze są trudne, ale Tyson to uparty gość.-odparł Ray

Tyson wypuścił swój dysk, który ostro się kręcąc pomknął na rymowisko. Dysk zaczął obijać sie po wystających kamieniach, tracąc koordynację ruchu.

-Dasz radę, Tyson!-rzucił Max

-No dalej, Dargoon... -mruknął Tyson próbując zapanować nad sytuacją.

Jego dysk nadal miał duże problemy, ale Tyson nie poddawał sie, mimo iż dysk zaczynał tracic płynność i coraz trudniej omijał wystające krawędzie.

-Musisz bardziej kontrolować swój dysk.-poradziła Ana-Nie pozwól mu nadziać się na żadną krawędź.

-Łatwo powiedzieć...-mruknął chłopak.

W tej chwili Kai wystrzelił swój dysk na ów miejsce treningu.

-Kai?-zdziwił się Kenny.

Dysk Kai'a zwinnie pomknął i wyskoczył wykorzystując jedną z krawędzi jako podjazd, jednak też miał trudności z koordynacją na rumowisku.

-Nie jest tak źle...-odparła Dizzy.

-Czy ty zawsze musisz się wtrącać?!-zdenerwoawał się Tyson.

-Jak zwykle komplikujesz sytuację.-odpowiedział Kai-Poza tym to również mój trening.

Max i Ray spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie również wypuścili swoje dyski.

-Hej! A ja?!-Daichi dołączył do trenującej grupy.

Dysk Any nadal zwinnie poruszał się po tak trudnym terenie, zgrabnie wykonując slalomy i wyskoki.

-Kto wygrał?-spytała Kirara dwóch towarzyszy, gdy do niej wrócili.

-Wilk okazał się odrobinę szybszy.-odparł Lasaro.

-Według ciebie odrobinę.-rzucił Shiro-Każda sekunda się liczy.

-Hm?-spojrzał na ćwiczącą drużynę-Katastrofa...

-Dopiero się uczą.-rzekła Kirara

-Co za pokaz... Jest na co popatrzeć.-zironizował Sasuke pojawiając się w okolicach aren razem z blonowłosym towarzyszem o wyrazistych oczach.

-Sasuke... Seraph...-rzekła Kirara

-Czego tu szukacie?!-wkurzył się Shiro-Znowu nas szpiegujecie!

-Przyszliśmy tylko ocenić jak radzą sobie ci nowi. Ale widzę, że z nich nie będzie prawdziwych rywali.

-Hej!-rzucił Tyson-A ty moze taki dobry jesteś, co?!

-Jasne, że tak! Mógłbym zgnieśc was jak robaki...

-On mi zaczyna grać na nerwach.-mruknął Tyson.

-Nie mamy żadnych złych zamiarów.-odparł Seraph-Przynajmniej teraz.

-Naprawdę sądzicie, że wam uwierzymy w te bajki!-prychnął Shiro

-Mam ochotę zobaczyć ich w akcji, a ty Seraph?-spytał Sasuke

-Uważaj bo sam możesz skończyć jak robak!-zawołał Daichi

-Nie prowokuj go.-rzekł spokojnie Lasaro

-Będę robił co będę chciał!-Daichi wypuścił swój dysk. Dysk pomknął na arenę.

-Daichi!-rzuciła Hilary.

-Jesteś dla mało pociągającym wyzwaniem.-odparł Seraph-Wybacz.-wypuścił swój dysk w taki sposób, że od razu wybił dysk Daichi'ego.

-Co?!-wkurzył się Daichi-Odmawiasz?

-Ja się nimi zajmę Seraph!-zdecydował się Sasuke-Jest tu jakiś ochotnik czy wszyscy się boją?

-Ja się z tobą zmierzę.-zadecydował Max.

-Doskonale! Na to czekałem!

-Jesteś pewien, Max?-spytał Tyson.

-Czas sprawdzić w jakmiej jestem formie.-Max podszedł do areny, a do Serpha wrócił jego dysk.

-Niech to!-wkurzył się Daichi-Potraktowali mnie jak dziecko.

-Jeszcze jesteś dzieckiem Daichi.-zauważyła Hilary.

Zawodnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie po przeciwnych stronach areny.

-Nie zamęcz ich zanadto.-upomniał towarzysza Seraph.

-Khe! To zależy od tego jak będę się bawił.-odparł zacięcie Sasuke-Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiodę.

-Max, bądź ostroźny.-przestrzegł do Ray.

-Pokaż na co cię stać!-dodał Tyson.

-Trzy... dwa... jeden... -odliczała Kirara-Zaczynajcie!

Max i Sasuke wypuścili swoje dyski, które ostro pomknęły na arenę.

-System obronny...-zauważył Seraph-Może być ciekawie...

-Trzymaj się Max!-zawołała Hilary

-Dołóż mu!-dodał Daichi-Jeszcze ode mnie!

Kirara stała w milczeniu wpatrując się uważnie w sytuację na arenie.

Dysk Sasuke zaczął doganiać dysk Max'a, po czym doskoczył do niego i lekko spiłował o krawędź.

-Heh... Nie jesteś tak zdolny.-prychnął Sasuke-Myślałem, że stać cię na więcej.

-Bo to dopiero początek!-rzucił Max-Ruszaj!

Jego dysk zahamował dysk Sasuke, ale ten pomimo wszystko nadal na niego napierał.

-Hyh! To i tak za mało!-zakpił chłopak.

-Ale przynajmniej skuteczne.

Dysk Sasuke oskoczył, po czym oba przemknęły piłując się wzajemnie.

-Nieźle mu idzie.-zauważył Ray.

-Jak na początek.-przyznał Lasaro.

W tej chwili dysk Max'a oparł się natarciu dyska przeciwnika i odpchnął go mocno.

-A niech cię!-syknął Sasuke

-Nie zgrywaj się tak, Sasuke.-rzekł Seraph-Nie potrzebnie dajesz mu nadzieję.

-Tak twierdzisz? Jego pasmo sukcesów i tak wkrótce się skończy! Ja o to zadbam... he he...

Dysk Sasuke pomknął z dużą prędkością, po czym zaczął obijać dysk rywala. Poruszał się przy tym płynnie i lekko, a wielość ataków zdezorientowała Max'a.

-Co się dzieje?-spytała Hilary.

-Max ma kłopoty.-wyjaśnił Ray.

-Dysk Sasuke przeszedł na skumulowany atak.-wyjaśniła Dizzy-Jest bardzo szybki.

-Oby Max sobie z nim poradził.-rzekł Kenny.

Dysk Max'a nagle ruszył do ataku.

-Dalej wierzysz, że możesz wygrać?-zakpił Sasuke.

-Mówiłem, że to jeszcze nie koniec.-odparł Max.

-Bah! Chyba nie wiesz o czym mówisz! Dalej!-dysk Sasuke zaczął naciereać ze wszystkich stron w błyskwicznym tempie.

-Max! Nie poddawaj się!-zawołał Tyson-Jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić!

-Zgadza się. Nie poddam się tak łatwo. Draciel! Wzywam cię!- Max wezwał swoją bestię o postaci bojowego żółwia.-Atakuj!-jego bestia ruszyła. Dysk przeciwnika został mocno poobijany.

-Bestia...-odparł Seraph-To ci się powinno spodobać Sasuke...

-Racja.-rzucił Sasuke-Pora zademonstrować naszą siłę. Silver! Ruszaj!-nad areną pojawiła się bestia przypominająca zielonego gada opancerzonego w błękitną zbroję. o srebrnym rogu na czole-Ha! Koniec zabawy! Czas już kończyć!

-To prawdziwa bestia...-zauważyła Hilary.

-Max! Atakuj! Teraz masz szansę!-zawołał Tyson

-Silver!-dysk Sasuke zaczął się rozpędzać.

-Draciel, ruszaj!-zawołał Max.

-Za późno, khe!-dysk przeciwnika zaczął zanikać.

-Co?!-zdziwił się Max.

-Typowe.-odparł Lasaro-To jego najlepszy numer.

Dysk Sasuke pojawiał się i znikał w niesamowitym tempie.

-Skup się Max! Dasz sobie radę!-zawołał Tyson.

-Nie ma szans.-odparł Kai.

-He! Doskonale... A teraz atakuj Silver! Srebrzyste spięcie!- nagle Silver zaskoczył Draciela od tyłu. Dysk Sasuke wybił dyks Max'a z areny.

-Koniec.-rzekł Seraph.

-Przegrałeś!-zawołał dumnie Sasuke-Jesteś skończonym słabeuszem!

-Nie mozesz tak o nim mówić!-zbuntował się Tyson-Max wcale nie jest słabeuszem!

-Dla mnie jest! Powinnien się cieszyć, że nie zgruchotałem jego dyski na miazgę!

-O żesz ty...-warknął Tyson, lecz Ray i Kenny zatrzymali go przed rzuceniem się na aroganckiego chłopaka.

-Tyson, nie rób tego!-rzucił Kenny.

-Nie daj się mu sprowokować.-dodał Ray

-Zabawiłeś się, Sasuke?-rzuciła ostro Kirara-Możesz już nam nie przeszkadzać? A może wolisz zmierzyć się ze mną?

-Ja?-Sasuke zawahał się-Heh... nie będę odbierać tej przyjemności Xero. To on zadecydował, że odbierz ci bestię i jestem pewny, że wkrótce to zrobi!

-Ona ma rację.-odparł Seraph-Wystarczy na dziś.

-Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna...-rzucił im na odchodne Sasuke.

-Wszystko w porządku, Max?-sopytała Hilary

-Tak.-odparł Max-W końcu to nie pierwszy raz.

-Jeszcze się mu zrewanżujesz.-postanowił twardo Tyson.

-Wracamy do treningu.-zadecydowała Kirara.

Wtem Kai dostrzgł w cieniu chłopka czekającego na oddalającą sie dwójkę. Coś mu mówiło, że go już gdzieś widział... Nagle przypomniał sobie...

-On...-pomyślał zszokowany Kai.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Któż to będzie?

I jak?

Niestety wrzuciłam Max'a na pierwszy ogień, ale to dopiero początek akcji ^_______________^


	4. Pokaz umiejętności

Grupa ćwiczyła nadal na kamieniach skręty i akrobacje dysków. Kirara tymczasem odpoczywała obok na trawie.

-Bah!-prychnął Daichi-Nawet nie kiwnie palcem.-spojrzał krzywo na dziewczynę.

-Ona już to umie. My nie.-odparł Max.

-Nie przejmujcie się.-rzuciła optymistycznie Ana-Idzie wam naprawdę coraz lepiej.

-Nie rozumiem... Czy Kirara wogóle nie trenuje?-spytał Tyson.

-Woli trenować wieczorem w samotności.

-Ale dlaczego?

-Zależy jej bardzo na spokoju. Wtedy może najlepiej skoncentrować się na swojej bestii.

-Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

-Radzę jej nie przeszkadzać, jeśli nie chcecie podpaść.

Lasaro i Shiro pojedynkowali się na piasku.

-Ruszaj!-zawołał Lasaro.

-To ci nie wystarczy, Lasaro!-rzucił pewnie Shiro.

-Zazdroszczę im.-mruknął Daichi-Chciałbym już trenować na piasku.

-Najpierw musimy opanować skały.-odparł Ray.

Dysk Kai'a najlepiej śmigał po skałach. Radził sobie bardzo dobrze nawet na najostrzejszych krawędziach.

-Czy on zawsze sie musi popisywać...-mruknął Tyson.

-Hej, Kirara! Spójrz na to!-przyciagnęła jej uwagę Ana. Dziewczyna obróciła się uważnie obserwując poczynania najzwinniejszego dysku.-Jest świetny!

Kirara usiadła na trawie nie spuszczając z oczu obiektu zainteresowania.

-Jak mu się to udało...-Tyson poczuł, że jego pozycja jest zagrożona.

-Cały Kai.-rzekł Ray-Nie spocznie dopóki nie dopnie swego.

-Dobrze.-Kirara podeszła do grupy-Myślę Kai, że powinieneś przejść na piasek.

-Hej, a co z nami?!-zbuntował się Daichi.

-Trening na plaży wymaga doskonałego opanowania dysku na skałach. Inaczej nie macie szans.

-Coraz lepiej nam idzie.-zauważył Tyson.

-Ale to jeszcze nie to.-pokręciła głową.-Kai.-spojrzała na niego, a chłopak ruszył za nią na plażę.

-Od kiedy to Kai zasługuje na trening indywidualny?!-zdenerwował się Tyson.-To nie fair!

Nagle za Kirarą i Kai'em pomknął dysk Tyson'a.

-Kirara!-zawołał Tyson.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła swój dysk, ale Kai był szybszy. Jego dysk wybił błyskawicznie dysk towarzysza.

-Kai?-zdziwił się Tyson.

-Nie rozumiesz, Tyson?-Kai pochwycił swój dysk-Jak się coś zaczyna, to się to kończy. Ty swojego treningu jeszcze nie skończyłeś. Wracaj do ćwiczeń.-Kai odwrócił się i ruszył z dziewczyną na plażę.

-Ależ on zarozumiały.-mruknęła Hilary siedząc nieopodal z Kenny'm.

-Kai nie byłby sobą, gdyby się nie popisał.-odparł Kenny.

-Co za gość...-Tyson niechętnie powrócił do dawnego zajęcia.

-Nie martw się, Tyson.-rzucił mu Ray-W końcu go prześcigniemy.

Dyski powróciły do Lasaro i Shiro. Oboje spojrzeli na nadchodzącą parę.

-Już po kamieniach?-spytał Shiro-Szybko mu poszło.

Kirara tylko kiwnęła głową, po czym zwróciła się w stronę protegowanego.

-Piasek na tym terenie jest bardzo zdradliwy.-zaczęła dziewczyna-Dysk łatwo może się w nim zakopać, a napewno straci znacznie swoją płynność ruchu. Aby utrzymać dysk na piasku musisz utrzymać punkt ciężkości na właściwym poziomie. W ten sposób sprawia wrażenie nadzwyczajnej lekkości. Na skałach dysk wydawał się ostry i ciężki. Sztuka tego ćwiczenia polega na odwróceniu tej ciężkości i przekształceniu go na równowagę i lekkość.

-Zgadza się.-przyznał z ironicznym uśmiszkiem Shiro-Ale tę umiejętność opanowują tylko prawdziwi perfekcjoniści.

-Więc dobrze trafiłem.-odparł Kai przygotowując swój dysk.

-Na początku dysk często będzie tonął w piasku.-kontynuowała Kirara-Ale to raczej normalne. Dopiero z czasem zacznie się utrzymywać na powierzchni.

Kai wysrzelił swój dysk. Ten pewnie pomknął po piasku, jednak już po chwili zatonął w gęstej i sypkiej nawierzchni.

-Tradycja.-prychnął Shiro-Zawsze zaczyna się tak samo.

-Ja też bym tam poćwiczył.-mruknął ciagle zawiedziony Tyson.

-Najpierw skończmy tutaj.-zaproponował Ray.

W tej chwili nieznany dysk pomknął na skały roztrzaskując jedną z nich.

-Co to...-zaczął Tyson.

-To ktoś z zewnątrz!-zauważył Kenny.

W tej chwili dwóch wysokich chłopaków weszło na polankę, przykuwając uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych.

-Kogo mu tu mamy...-zaczął chłopak o zielonych włosach i kocich oczach-Mistrzowie Świata...

-Xero...-rzekła Kirara nie spuszczając ich z oczu.

-Przyszliśmy przywitać się z nowymi. Ja jestem Xero, a to mój towarzysz Ikki.-wskazał na czarnowłosego chłopaka. Kai zwęził spojrzenie.

-To wy jesteście tym groźnym gangiem?-rzucił pewnie Tyson-Wcale tak nie wyglądacie!

-Pozory mogą mylić.

-Ja jestem Tyson, a to Ray, Max, Daichi i Kai.-przedstawił ich.

-Miło mi was wreszcie poznać.

-Wreszcie pokazałeś się sam, zamiast wysłać na nas Sasuke!-rzucił Shiro.

-Sasuke to była tylko przystawka. Teraz czas na danie główne.

-Nie jesteś tu mile widziany, Xero.-rzekła Kirara.

-Przyszłem potrenować. Ta okolica nie należy do ciebie na wyłączność, Kirara.

-Tutaj my trenujemy. Ty i twoja ekipa nam przeszkadzacie.

-Doprawdy? Przykro nam, ale nie mamy wyboru.

-Zawsze macie wybór.-dziewczyna w mgnieniu oka wypuściła swój dysk.

Dysk Xero pomkął na dysk Kirary. W błyskawicznym tempie zaczęli się piłować, mijając się co chwila.

-Są strasznie szybcy.-zauważył Kenny.

-Moje oczy nie nadążają za nimi.-dodała Hilary.

Dyski spiłowały się w powietrzu. Oboje zawodników ani drgnęło, nawet gdy pomknęły ścigając się po plaży.

-Niesamowite.-westchnął Max.

Dyski skoczyły ku sobie. Dysk dziewczyny zatonął w piasku, podczas gdy drugi wirował obok.

-Ahh!-wykrzyknął Kenny-Zagrzebał się w piasku!

Nagle dysk Kirary wyskoczył na dysk Xero spod piasku, a następnie oba skoczyły na paliki wystające z jeziora. Nawracając na tak niewielkiej powierzchni, wyskakiwały w powietrze tam piłując się, aby po wylądowaniu na przeciwnym paliku wykonać znów ten sam manewr. Wszystko działo się nieprawdopodobnie szybko.

-Jak oni to robią...-nie dowierzał Tyson.

Przy mocniejszym zderzeniu na sekundę w powietrzu błysnęły dwie bestie. Jedna z nich przypominała białego jednorożca ze skrzydłami, a druga czarnego smoka.

-Widzieliście to...-zdumiał się Kenny.

-To były bestie.-przyznał Max.

Dyski pomknęły w dół palika, po czym skoczyły prawie płasko po powierzchni wody. Następnie zakręciły wokół obu stojących nieruchomo zawodników.

-Jesteś tak samo dobra jak zwykle.-skwitował Xero.

-Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego?-spytała Kirara.

-Nie. Byłem tego po prostu pewien.

Dyski wirowały wokół nich wzniecając prawdziwy huragan. W mgnieniu oka skoczyły w przeciwne strony i wróciły do właścicieli.

-Koniec pokazu.-skwitował Xero.-Następnym razem nie przyjdziemy tu tylko na przedstawienie.

-Ha!-prychnął Sasuke pojawiając się wraz z Seraph'em.-Jesteście na pozycji z góry przegranej!

-To nie wszystko.-Seraph zbliżył się nieco-Traktujecie się jak mistrzów, podczas gdy wasze mistrzostwo jest nic nie warte.

-Więc co takiego wy potraficie?-spytał Ray zdenerwowanym głosem.

-Dokładnie to czego nie potraficie wy.

-Trafnie ujęte.-potwierdził Xero-Wkrótce zdobędziemy wasze bestie i staniemy sie panami tego świata. Nic tego nie może już zmienić.

-To się jeszcze okaże!-zawołał za nimi Shiro.

-Wkrótce.-potwierdził Ikki lustrując uważnie Kai'a spojrzeniem. Ten ze złością zacisnął pięści.

-Ikki...-wycedził przez zęby Kai.

Grupa czterech chłopaków wycofywała się. Sasuke zaśmiał się w głos.

-Grają mi na nerwach...-Ray naciągnął swój dysk.

-Ray, nie!-rzucił Tyson, jednak Ray wypuścił swój dysk. Drogę zagrodził mu Lasaro ze swoim dyskiem.

-Nie teraz!-rzucił Lasaro.

-Puść mnie!-zdenerwował się Ray.

-Więc mnie wymiń.-podrzucił mu ów chłopak.

-Co oni robią?-zdziwiła się Hilary.

-Lasaro musi ratowac sytuację.-wyjaśniła Ana-Lepiej, żeby Ray nie prowokował teraz bandy Xero. Nie jesteście jeszcze przygotowani na walkę z nimi.

Dysk Ray'a ruszył ostro, jednak dysk Lasaro z łatwością się z nim zrównał, a następnie zaczął go spychać na bok.

-Zejdź mi z drogi!-rozkazał Ray.

Dysk czarnowłosego chłopaka odbił się i zakręcił ostro, ale dysk przeciwnika pomknął po plaży wzniecając na rywala falę piasku.

-Może to cię ostudzi.-rzucił Lasaro.

-Nie ma mowy!-zbuntował się Ray.

-Ale się uparł...-mruknęła Ana.

-Daj spokój!-zawołał Tyson-Odpuść sobie, Ray!

Dyski pomknęły zderzając się ze sobą. Za każdym razem dysk Lasaro był na tyle szybki, by zablokować działania oponenta.

-Driger, ruszaj!-zawołał Ray, a jego bestia o postaci opancerzonego białego tygrysa skoczyła do ataku.

-Nie pozwolę ci uciec!-zadecydował Lasaro-Roofamon!-w powietrzu pojawił się drugi kocur o białym futrze w czarną kratę i czerwonych szponach. Wzdłuż ciała ochraniały go ostre wyrostki o kształcie kolców, a także opancerzenie zabarwione na granatowy i czarny kolor. Wokół karku miał grzywę czarnego futra.

-Kolejna bestia?-zdziwił się Kenny.

-Zatrzymaj go, Roofamon!-zawołał Lasaro, a jego bestia rzuciła się do ataku. Dysk Ray'a w mgnieniu oka został mocno wybity w tył, by po chwili ugrzęznąć w piasku.

-Huh?-zdziwił się Ray.

-Xero i jego banda potraktowali by cię znacznie gorzej niż ja.-odparł Lasaro chwytając swój dysk.

-Ray.-Tyson położył mu dłoń na ramieniu-Wracamy do kamieniołomów.

-Chyba masz rację, Tyson-rzekł Ray spuszczając wzrok.

-Są strasznie narwani.-mruknęła Kirara-Mają szczęście, że nie narobili sobie kłopotów.

-To charakterystyczne dla nich.-odparł Kai.

Wieczór. Tyson i Daichi mierzyli się na arenie. Ich dyski pędziły ścierając się ze sobą co chwila.

-Dorwę cię, Tyson!-zawołał Daichi.

-Spróbuj!-prowokował go Tyson, a jego dysk ostro zakręcił unikając ataku.

-Ah?!-zdziwił się Daichi-Co to miało być?

-To efekt waszego dotychczasowego treningu.-zrelacjonował Kenny-Trening na skałach znacznie zwiększył waszą zręczność i skuteczność wykonywanych manewrów.

-To prawda.-przyznała Dizzy-Prędkość obrotów wzrosła o dziesięć procent. To bardzo dużo jak na kilka dni ćwiczeń.

-Wobec tego ja też tak potrafię.-zmobilizował się Daichi, a jego dysk pomknął za dyskiem rywala.

-Przekonamy się o tym, Daichi.-rzucił pewnie Tyson.

-Dobrze wiedzieć, że nasz wysiłek nie idzie na marne.-odparł Ray.

-Tak.-przytaknął Max-Po dzisiejszym dniu jestem wykończony.

-Ja też.-zgodził się.

-Hm? A gdzie Kai?-Hilary rozejrzała się.

Kirara tymczasem spędzała czas nad jeziorem wpatrując się w odbicie księżyca na wodzie. Na pagórku za nią stanął Kai obserwując uważnie dziewczynę. Dopiero po minucie zwrócił uwagę na sytuację na tafli jeziora. Po wodzie płynnie ślizgał się dysk dziewczyny wcale przy tym nie tonąc.

-To... niemożliwe.-zdumiał się Kai.

-Kai?-Kirara obróciła się-Co tu robisz o tej porze?

-Twój dysk... on... utrzymuje się na powierzchni wody.

-Jeśli zakończysz trening z sukcesem nie będzie cię to dziwić.-odparła dziewczyna.

-Jak ty to robisz?

-Przyjrzyj się dokładniej.-poleciła.

W dali majaczyła dziwna poświata. Gdy chłopak skupił na niej swój wzrok dostrzegł jaśniejącego blaskiem białego konia o złotym rogu i rozłożytych skrzydłach.

Bestia miała srebrną grzywę i ogon oraz srebrne kopyta. Całe jej ciało oplatały złote zdobienia z dodatkami czerwonych i niebieskich szafirów. Kark istoty wieńczyły trzy czarne łańcuchy, a wokół kopyt czarne umocnienia. Bestia niewinnie przechadzała się po tafli wody.

-To twoja bestia?-spytał Kai, choć właściwie już znał odpowiedź.

-Tak.-przytaknęła dziewczyna-To Pegaz Światła. Mój dysk dysponuje naprawdę wieloma umiejętnościami, a niektóre z nich opanował dzięki pomocy bestii. Pegaz nauczył mnie spokoju i wiary we własne możliwości. Poprowadził mnie przez wszystkie przeciwności i był ze mną zawsze, gdy miałam kłopoty. Zaufałam mu, a dzięki temu doszłam aż tak daleko. To co widzisz wydaje się przeczyć prawom fizyki, ale nie przeczy prawom oddania i ciężkiego treningu.

-Więc to jest nasze ostatnie ćwiczenie.

-Zgadza się. Tutaj zakończycie swój trening bez względu na to z jakim wynikiem.

-Po co to wszystko?

-Dla własnej satysfakcji.-posłała mu nieodgadniony uśmiech.

Kai wyjął swój dysk i przyjrzał się w zamyśleniu Dranzerowi na Bit Chipie.

-Znasz Ikki'ego?-przerwała jego rozmyślania Kirara.

-Ikki... pamiętam go z dzieciństwa.-zamilkł na chwilę.

-Napewno domyśliłeś się już, że to on posiada bestię Czarnego Dranzera.-czekała na odpowiedź, ale chłopak nie kontynuował.-Ten gość jest dla nas bardzo tajemniczy. Kim on jest, Kai?

-Kiedyś... rywalizowaliśmy ze sobą.-zaczął Kai nie patrząc na dziewczynę-Oboje trenowaliśmy w klasztorze BIOVOLT'u. Naszym marzeniem było zdobyć w przyszłości dysk Czarnego Dranzera. Ikki podczas każdego ćwiczenia siał zniszczenie na sali treningowej. Chciał tym zademonstrować swoją siłę. Dokonał przy tym tylu nadużyć, że Boris musiał go przenieść na inną sekcję w ramach bezpieczeństwa organizacji.

-Rozumiem.-powoli kiwnęła głową-Wobec tego możemy się spodziewać, że będzie chciał się na tobie odegrać.-zamyśliła się-Ale chyba nie pozwolisz mu na to, co?-rzuciła lekko zaczepnie-Czarny Dranzer jest najpotężniejszym dyskiem tylko w teorii, a ty Kai będziesz to musiał udowodnić, prawda?-szybko powrócił jej optymizm-Jestem pewna, że po skończeniu treningu poradzisz z nim sobie bez większych problemów.

Chłopak zacisnął mocniej dłoń wokół swojego dysku.

-Nie trzymaj go tak na uwięzi, Kai.-rzekła łagodnie dziewczyna ku jego zaskoczeniu-Wypuść go. Niech poczuje się wolny i niech ma gwarancję twojego zaufania.

Dysk Kirary pomknął na ląd obracając się wokół niej, podczas gdy Pegaz Światła wzbił się w powietrze.

Kai naciągnął dysk, a razem z jego wypuszczeniem uwolnił potężnego ptaka ognia.

-Właśnie tak.-dziewczyna spojrzała na dwie bestie na tle gwiaździstego nieba.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dobra, dobra... będzie już tego Kai'a....

Następnym razem rozwinę trochę wątek Max'a ^_______________________^


	5. Zabawa i rywalizacja

Kawiarenka Luny...

-Dzisiaj znowu te kamienie...-westchnął Tyson-To zaczyna być już nudne.

-Racja.-przyznał Daichi-Kiedy wreszcie zaczniemy trenować na plaży?

-Kiedy Kirara stwierdzi, że jestesmy już dość dobrzy.-odpowiedział Ray.

-Jestem bardzo ciekawy kiedy to nastąpi.-mruknął Tyson-Kai'owi udało się na mój gust zdecydowanie za szybko.

-Jesteś zazdrosny, Tyson?-pomiędzy nich zajrzała Kirara, ale nie wydawała się zdenerwowana tym faktem, a tylko trochę rozbawiona.

-Ja? Skąd!-prychnął-Myślę po prostu, że my też powinniśmy dołączyć do Kai'a.

-Jeszcze nie dziś. Dzisiaj potrenujecie z Lasaro, Shiro i Aną. Dalej na skałach.

-A ty?-spytał Max-Nie będzie cię dzisiaj z nami?

-Nie.-odpowiedziała za koleżankę Hilary-Idziemy razem z Kirarą na zakupy.

-Zakupy?-zdziwił się Tyson-Chcesz powiedzieć, że zakupy są ważniejsze od naszego treningu?

-Nie ma nic złego w zakupach, Tyson.-odpowiedziała lekko denerwując się Hilary-Poza tym wy będziecie dalej ćwiczyć, a Kirara treningu już nie potrzebuje.

-Oh, jasne, jasne.-mruknął.-Idźcie sobie, wcale was nie potrzebujemy.

-Jasne!-prychnęła Hilary obrażając się.

-A gdzie jest Kai?-spytał Ray-Nie jest z tobą Kirara?

-Nie widziałam go od rana.-odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

-Pewnie już trenuje.-mruknął Tyson-Bah! Luna, jak tam nasze dyski?

-Już gotowe.-Luna wyłożyła je na ladę.-Następnym razem spróbujcie ich tak nie porysować.

-Załatwione!-Tyson natychmiast chwycil swój dysk-No to lecimy! Pa!

-Hej, czekaj!-zaraz za nim pobiegł Daichi-Tyson!

-Czemu mu się tak śpieszy?-spytała Ana.

-Tyson nie może sobie darować, że Kai ma nad nim przewagę.-odpowiedział Max-Teraz za wszelką cenę będzie próbował mu dorównać, a później prześcignąć go.

-To go powinno bardziej zmobilizować.-odpowiedziała Kirara-Idziemy Hilary?

-Tak!-ucieszyła się Hilary.

Dziewczyny wspólnie wyszły z kawiarenki.

-Powodzenia wam życzę.-rzuciła na odchodne do Ray'a i Max'a Luna.

-Dzięki.-odpowiedzieli Ray z Max'em, po czym również skierowali się do wyjścia razem z Lasaro, Shiro i Aną.

Kenny zeskoczył ze stołka.

-Pewnie spotkamy się po treningu.-rzekł chłopak.

-Tak.-westchnęła Luna-Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby wytrzymali choć jeden dzień bez uszkodzeń na dyskach.

Kai już trenował na plaży. Niestety, dysk nadal grzązł mu w piasku. Chłopak jednak nie rezygnował i trenował nadal. Tyson, Ray, Max i Daichi wypuścili swoje dyski na skały. Wirowały one całkiem sprawnie, choć wciąż zdarzało się im obijać o nadto wystające krawędzie. Tyson zerknął zawzięcie w stronę Kai'a.

-Niech ja go tylko dostanę...-mruknął złowrogo.

-Skup się lepiej na skałach, Tyson.-polecił mu Ray.

-Hej, a wy dzisiaj co planujecie?-rzucił w stronę Lasaro i Shiro.

-Pościgamy się trochę, a potem popatrzymy jak wy się męczycie.-odpowiedział mu Shiro, po czym zachichotał nieco złośliwe.

-Bardzo zabawne.-mruknął niechętnie Tyson.

-A mnie się nudzi.-Ana usiadła demonstracyjnie na trawie.

-Nie trenujesz?-zdziwił się Kenny.

-Nie chce mi się.-odpowiedziała mu.-Wy wszyscy podchodzicie do tego strasznie poważnie. Mnie to nawet przeraża.

-Przeraża?-zdziwił się-Ale dlaczego?

-Bo Beyblade to przecież miała być zabawa, prawda? Mieli się wszyscy dobrze bawić...

Przerwa w treningu. Tyson, Ray, Max i Daichi usiedli w cieniu jednego z drzew. Byli wykończeni, a dopiero co minęło kilka godzin. Spojrzeli na Kai'a, który pomimo wszystko nadal trenował. Gdzieś za nimi dobiegły ich okrzyki ściagających się Lasaro i Shiro. Dwa dyski błyskawicznie mknęły po konarach drzew piłując się krawędziami co chwila. Trudno było określić, który jest lepszy. Nagle zeskoczyły w dół i pomknęły w stronę plaży, a za nimi zaraz ruszyła dwójka graczy. Kenny trzymając laptopa usiadł przy odpoczywającej grupce.

-Idzie wam już naprawdę dobrze.-stwierdził Kenny.

-I co z tego, skoro nadal tkwimy na kamieniołomie.-mruknął niezadowolony z tego Tyson.

-Jestem wykończony...-westchnął Daichi.

-Ja też.-zgodził się z nim Ray.

-Jak na niego patrzę...-mruknął Tyson spoglądając ze złością na Kai'a-Czy on wogóle nie potrzebuje odpoczynku?

-Ja idę coś zjeść.-zadecydował Max.-Idziecie ze mną?

-Nie ma mowy! Zaraz wracam na te głupie kamienie! Ray, Daichi, ruszajcie się! Wracamy na trening!

-Zwariowałeś, Tyson?!-zdenerwował się Daichi.

-Jeszcze chwila...-rzucił mu Ray.

-W porzadku, zobaczymy się za jakąś godzinę.-obiecał im Max, po czym skierował się na ścieżkę.

Dysk Any kręcił się właśnie na jednej z aren nieopodal kawiarni Luny. Dziewczyna siedziała sama i wyglądała na nieco znudzoną. Max z ciekawością podszedł do niej. Choć dwie areny dalej grupka młodych chłopaków toczyła zażart bój, Ana zdawała się tym wcale nie interesować.

-Hej!-rzucił jej Max.-Czego nie jesteś z innymi?

-Hmm? Max?-zdziwiła się jego obecnością.-Już skończyłeś z kamieniami na dziś?

-Właściwie to... zrobiłem sobie dłuższą przerwę.-odpowiedział z uśmiechem.-Myślałem, że ćwiczysz gdzieś z Lasaro i Shiro...

-Nie mam ochoty z nimi ćwiczyć.-odpowiedziała zniechęconym głosem.-Wszyscy podchodzą do gry tak strasznie poważnie...-westchnęła.-A dla mnie beyblade to przede wszystkim dobra zabawa. Lubię grać, bo dobrze się przy tym bawię. Nie potrafię zrozumieć tej ich rywalizacji...

-No tak... my też kiedyś stawialiśmy tylko na dobrą zabawę.-przyznał Max-Ale potem zjawił się Boris i beyblade stał się dla nas czymś więcej niż tylko zabawą. Musieliśmy grać, żeby walczyć o swoje bestie. Dalej jednak dobrze się przy tym bawimy. Hej, może zmierzysz się ze mną, co?

-Ja?-Ana zdziwiła się tą propozycją.-Ale... na poważnie?

-Połączymy rywalizacje i dobrą zabawę.-wyjaśnił chłopak z uśmiechem.-Co ty na to?

-Sama nie wiem... Kirara zawsze bardzo się martwi o mnie, kiedy staję do poważnych pojedynków...

-Założę się, że jesteś lepsza niż sama przypuszczasz. No, chodź.-wyjął swój dysk-Udowodnię ci, że ciągle się dobrze bawimy grając beyblade.

-W porządku.-dysk Any wrócił do niej.

Max i dziewczyna stanęli po przeciwnych stronach areny. Luna z ciekawością wyjrzała z kawiarenki obserwując dwójkę graczy.

-Trzy... dwa... jeden... kręć się!-zawołali oboje, po czym wypuścili swoje dyski na arenę.

Oba pomknęły zwinnie jak po wyznaczonym torze, narazie zaledwie piłując się lekko krawędziami.

-Hej, jesteś całkiem szybka.-rzucił dziewczynie Max.-Jak wy to robicie?

-Dużo ćwiczyłam z Lasaro i Shiro. Oni dopiero potrafią rozpędzać swój dysk...-wyjaśniła Ana.-A teraz... ruszaj!

Dysk Any pomknął mocno nacierając na dysk Max'a. Jego dysk szybko odkoczył, po czym oba zaczęły się spychać, próbując przeważyć na swoją korzyść.

-Też praktykujesz styl obronny...-zauważył Max.

-Nigdy nie potrafię wyczuć kiedy powinnam zaatakować, a jak już to zrobię, to zwykle źle się to dla mnie kończy.-mruknęła, a Max zaśmiał się.-Co w tym śmiesznego?

-Nic.-odparł.-Po prostu... też miałem ten problem na początku. Hej, Draciel... pokaż na co cię stać!

Jego dysk odepchnął dysk Any, a następnie ruszył po okręgu, atakując go z boku. Dysk dziewczyny podskoczył, ale nie stracił równowagi.

-Czekaj! To jeszcze nie wszystko co umiem!-zaparła się zawodniczka., a jej dysk odbił się od tarczy areny, po czym spychając dysk Max'a zaczął na niego nacierać.

-Hej!-rzucił Max zdumiony tym nagłym zwrotem akcji, choć nie tracił przy tym dobrego humoru.-Draciel... ruszaj!

Jego dysk powstrzymał ten atak, a dysk Any znów musiał odskoczyć.

-Wiedziałam , że się to źle skończy.-mruknęła dziewczyna.

Dysk chłopaka zaczął nacierać zwinnie skręcając wokół dysku przeciwniczki, tak, że miała problemy z zatrzymaniem tych nagłych starć.

-Ty też jesteś całkiem szybki.-zauwazyła zawodniczka.-Ale szybkość to nie wszystko...

-Skoro tak...-Max był gotowy na kolejny nagły zwrot akcji.

-Moonagon!-zawołała Ana-Pokaż się!

Na niebie zajaśniała bestia... Był to czarno-biały smok, o trzech parach skrzydeł, z których dwie pierwsze były koloru nocy, a ostatnie jasne jak śnieg. Bestia miała grubo opancerzone cztery łapy zakończone ostrymi szponami i silny, dobrze zbudowany ogon.

-Wow... jest naprawdę świetna.-rzucił jej Max spoglądając na smoka.

-Moonagon to wspaniała bestia. Razem pokażemy ci na co naprawdę nas stać.-postaniowiła twardo, a jej dysk odbił dysk chłopaka, a następnie szybko zawrócił.

-W takim razie... Draciel! Wzywam cię!-zawołał, a na niebie pojawiła się kolejna bestia.-Ruszaj!

Dysk Max'a zatrzymał kolejne natarcie Any. Pod wpływem zderzenia zadrżała cała arena. Oba dyski pomknęły zrównując się po drodze i nawzajem zderzając się co chwila. Szybko wyminęły się ostro skręcając, by ponowić serię ataków. Moonagon i Draciel siłowali się w powietrzu. Dysk Any w końcu wyprzedził dysk przeciwnika i ostro natarł na niego. Max lekko skrzywił się.

-A mówiłaś, że słabo ci idzie atakowanie.-zauważył chłopak.

-To dzieki Moonagon'owi. On daje mi więcej wiary w siebie.

-Draciel, nie poddawaj się!

Draciel w końcu odepchnął natarczywego smoka. Dyski przemknęły obok siebie. Opancerzony żółw zaczął zdobywać przewagę.

-Hej!-zbuntowała się dziewczyna.-Tak być nie może... Moonagon!

Dyski odskoczyły od siebie. Moonagon ruszył do natarcia. Dysk Any zaczął przeprowadzać bardziej skoncentrowane ataki, które poskutkowały sporą utratą płynności przez dysk Max'a. Dysk dziewczyny atakował już przy samej krawędzi.

-Tak jest!-ucieszyła się zawodniczka-Tylko tak dalej Moonagon!

-No nie...-rzucił Max.-Draciel! Do ataku!

Bestia chłopaka najeżyła się, ale nadal miała problemy z podjęciem natarcia.

-Chyba wygrywam...-ucieszyła się Ana.

-Nie chwal słońca przed zachodem.-ostrzegł ją Max.-Draciel!

-Teraz już napewno wygram.-rzuciła-Moonagon! Lśnienie Świtu!-zawołała.

Bestia ryknęła, po czym rzuciła się całym ciałem na przeciwnika, używając swego silnego ogona niczym lancy.

-Draciel! Ruszaj!-zawołał Max.

Opancerzony żołw nie miał zamiaru się poddac tak łatwo. Po chwili dyski obojga wypadły z areny przestając wirować.

-Hmm?-zdziwiła się Ana-To znaczy, że mamy remis?

-Na to wygląda.-Max podniósł swój dysk.-I co? Dobrze się bawiłaś?

-No... napewno nie moge powiedzieć, że nie.-uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka.

-A nie mówiłem!-na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.-Ufff... ale teraz umieram z głodu.-westchnął, a dziewczyna zachichotała.

-Chodźmy do Luny!-zaproponowała-Przy okazji podkręci nasze dyski.

-Tak, to dobry pomysł.-zgodził się-Hej, może kiedyś to powtórzymy?

-Napewno! Ale wtedy wygram!

-Przekonamy się.-chłopak się zaśmiał.

Luna pokręciła głową, po czym wróciła do swojej kawiarni.

Kirara przechadzała się ulicami razem z Hilary. Zatrzymały się przy jednym ze sklepów z ubraniami.

-Wejdziemy tu?-spytała Hilary.-Albo może pójdziemy coś zjeść...

-Tu nie daleko jest taki sympatyczny bar.-Kirara zuważyła jak Kai idzie gdzieś ulicą.-Huh? Kai?-zdziwiła się.

-Ciekawe gdzie on idzie.-rzuciła też zdziwiona tym Hilary.

Kai szedł chodnikiem nie zwracajc uwagi na nikogo. Wydawał się czymś zamyślony, ale jednocześnie zachowywał czujność. Nagle obok niego wylądował Czarny Dysk. Chłopak spojrzał na dysk, a później na Ikki'ego, który stał w pewnym oddaleniu świdrując go wzrokiem.

-Ikki...-rzekł Kai nie odrywając od niego oczu.

-Wreszcie sie widzimy, Kai.-odpowiedział mu ten.-Długo musiałem czekać na ten moment.

-Kto ci pozwolił posiąść Czarny Dysk?-spytał Kai od razu.

-Mam czarny znak.-odsłonił ramię na którym widniał symbol czarnego półksiężyca.-Według najnowszych badań tylko ten, kto posiada czarny symbol może w pełni korzystać z mocy Czarnej Bestii. Szkoda, że tego nie wiedziałeś...

-Nie potrzebuję Czarnego Dranzera.-odpowiedział odwracając wzrok.

-Bardzo mnie to cieszy, bo to ja teraz władam najpotężniejszą bestią na świecie. Już nigdy mnie nie pokonasz, Kai...

-Masz bardzo przestarzałe przekonania, Ikki.-wyjął swój dysk.-Ktoś ci powinien to wreszcie uświadomić...

-Mam nadzieję, że to będziesz ty.-uśmiechnął się zadziornie pod nosem.

Kai wypuścił swój dysk. Ich dyski ostro się starły. Chodnik pod nimi pękł w kilku miejscach. Kilka osób obróciło się w ich stronę.

-Och nie!-Kirara zauważyła walkę dwóch chłopaków.-Oni zamierzają walczyć...

-To źle?-zdziwiła się Hilary.-Kai jest przecież świetnym graczem i...

-Nie powinien się jeszcze mierzyć z gangiem Xero.-przerwała jej.-Jeżeli da się podejść Ikki'emu, on napewno odbierze mu bestię!

Dyski odskoczyły od siebie, po czym zaczęły błyskawicznie piłować się wirując wokoło.

-Pora żebys sie przekonał Kai, że są lepsi od ciebie.-postananowił Ikki.

-Ruszaj!-Kirara wypuściła swój dysk.

Ten błyskawicznie pomknął i szybko atakując zaczął odpychać dysk Ikki'ego.

-Nie powinnaś się wtrącać, Kirara.-mruknął Ikki-To nie jest twoja sprawa.

-A to nie jest pora na taki pojedynek.-odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna.-Wracaj do Xero, zanim źle się to dla ciebie skończy

-Jeszcze się spotkamy.-rzucił Kai'owi, a jego dysk wrócił do niego.

Chłopak zmył się równie szybko jak sie pojawił. Dziewczyna obróciła sie w stronę Kai'a, ale ten już odchodził trzymając dysk w dłoniach.

-Kai!-Kirara dogoniła go.-Czekaj! Co ci powiedział Ikki?

-Nie potrzebnie się wtrąciłaś.-odpowiedział chłopak nie patrząc na nią.-Nikt cię o to nie prosił.

-Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy do walki z Czarnym Dranzerem. On by ci odebrał bestię.-wyjaśniła.

-Nie chcę niczyjej pomocy. To nie twoja sprawa.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała sie i pozwoliła chłopakowi odejśc. Dogoniła ją Hilary.

-Co z nim?-spytała.

-Jest strasznie dumny.-odparła.-Muszę jeszcze nad nim popracować.

Tyson, Daichi, Ray i Kenny wparowali do kawiarni Luny. Tam właśnie przy jednym ze stoliczków siedzieli Max i Ana popijając sok.

-Hej, a wy zapdaliście się pod ziemię czy co?-rzucił im Tyson.

-Mamy przerwę.-odpowiedział Max.-I jak kamieniołomy, Tyson?

Tyson usiadł zdenerwowany na krześle, ale nic nie powiedział. Minę miał jednak nie za wesołą.

-Lepiej nie mówić.-wyjaśnił Ray dosiadając się.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

ok, trochę obgadałam Max'a, a teraz...

hmmm... zajmę się może Ray'em ;D

ale Kai to taka unikalna postać, że lubię do niego wracać, więc...

zobaczymy ;P


	6. Bitwa o plażę

-W porządku.-Kirara kiwnęła głową spoglądając na grupkę chłopaków-Od dzisiaj zaczynacie trening na plaży.

-Nareszcie !-Tyson rzucił się biegiem w stronę piaskowego wybrzeża.

-Tyson, zaczekaj!-zawołała, a chłopak stanął w miejscu odwracając się zdziwiony w jej stronę.-Nie możecie trenować wszyscy na jednym odcinku.-spojrzała w stronę wodnego akwenu.-Ty i Daichi będziecie trenować po prawej stronie jeziora, Ray z tyłu, a Max zajmie lewą część.

-Nie mógłbym dostać osobnej części?-Daichi krzywo spojrzał na towarzysza.

-Właśnie! On mi niepotrzebnie zajmuje połowę mojej części!-zaparł się Tyson.

-Że ja?! To ty zajmujesz połowę części, która należy do mnie!-postawił się.

-Dziecinada...-mruknął Shiro stojąc z Lasaro obok jednej z aren.-I oni byli Mistrzami Świata? Ha! Przecież to śmieszne!

-On mnie denerwuje...-mruknął dużo ciszej Daichi.

-Co za wstyd.-mruknęła Hilary siedząc na ławeczce obok Kenny'ego.-Nie potrafią obyć się bez kłótni nawet jeden dzień.

-Rozdzielcie się. Razem z Lasaro, Shiro i Aną będziemy was sprawdzać co jakiś czas.-poleciła Kirara.-Jak już uda wam się złapać równowagę na piasku, wtedy bedziecie mogli się ściagć. Żeby złapać równowagę musicie zrobić dokładnie odwrotnie to co na skałach. Tam wasz dysk musiał mocno trzymać się podłoża, a tutaj musi być lekki jak piórko.-wyjaśniła.

-Ale to wcale nie takie łatwe!-rzucił im Shiro.-Nie chodzi o to, żeby was sprzęt był lekki, ale o to, żeby wasza gra była jak najmniej ciężka.

-Zgadza się.-przytaknęła.

-Damy sobie radę.-rzucił pewnie Tyson, po czym ruszył biegiem w stronę swojego odcinka-Do zobaczenia później!

-Hej! Czekaj!-Daichi pogonił zaraz za nim.-Tyson, czekaj!

Ray i Max skinęli na siebie głową, a następnie również się rozdzielili. Przy ławeczkach została tylko niewielka grupa.

-To co robimy, Kenny?-spytała Hilary.

-Chodźmy zobaczyć co kombinuje Tyson.-zaproponował Kenny.-Lepiej, żebyśmy go mieli na oku, kiedy jest z Daichi'm.

-Oj, będzie się działo.-zaalarmował komputerowy głos.-Jeżeli dwa smoki się zejdą...

-Racja.-przyznała.-Spotkamy się później!-pomachała Kirarze.

-Ja będę kontrolować Max'a!-zaproponowała Ana.-Mogę, prawda?

-W porządku.-Kirara kiwnęła głową.-Tylko go nie faworyzuj za bardzo.

-Jasne!-ucieszyła się, a po chwili znikła biegnąc w stronę lewej części wybrzeża.

-A ty?-spytał Lasaro zerkając najpierw na Kirarę, a potem na trenującego za nimi Kai'a.

-Zajmę się nim.-dziewczyna domyśliła się o co chodzi chłopakowi.-Wy możecie kontrolować kogo chcecie. Lepiej mieć ich na oku zanim grupa Xero zdecyduje się ostatecznie zdobyć ich bestię.-wyjaśniła.

-Jasne!-rzucił Shiro.-Najpierw zajmiemy sie Tyson'em i tym dzieciakiem, a później Ray'em.

-Tylko nie traktujcie ich za ostro!-rzuciła im na pożegnanie.

-Jeszcze się nad tym zastanowimy.-odpowiedział Lasaro,a Shiro parsknął demonstarcyjnie śmiechem.

Dziewczyna obróciła się w stronę Kai'a. Zostali sami. Dysk chłopaka już całkiem sprawnie utrzymywał się na piasku i udawało mu się nawet wykonywać proste akrobacje. Czasem jednak zagrzebywał się z różnym skutkiem, ale coraz częściej nie przestawał wirować i w końcu wydostawał się z piaszczystej pułapki. Przy tym sprawiał wrażenie coraz lżejszego, a prędkość, którą osiągał na takim podłożu nie należała wcale do małych.

Kai sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo skoncentrowanego, lecz nie umknął jego uwadze dysk, który pojawił się tuż pod jego nogami. Dysk Kirary. Spojrzał na nią. Stała dokładnie naprzeciwko, nie spuszczając z niego zawziętego spojrzenia.

-Zmierz się ze mną, Kai.-zaproponowała zdecydowanym głosem.

Ray zatrzymal się na odcinku plaży, który wyznaczyła mu Kirara. Spory kawałek od pozostałych członków drużyny, ale piasek z pewnościa był wszędzie taki sam. Nagle dostrzegł jak jeden z dysków przeskakuje z palika wbitego w bliższą część jeziora na następny palik. Obrócił się. Na ławce niepozornie siedział Seraph.

-Nie trenujesz tu sam.-wyjaśnił członek gangu Xero powoli otwierając przymrużone lekko oczy.

-Należysz do gangu Xero?-spytał Ray czujnie.

-To trochę wygórowne stwierdzenie.-odparł swobodnie.-W każdym razie jestem zwolennikiem treningu na świeżym powietrzu, a najlepiej w otoczeniu natury. Twoja osoba nie bardzo komponuje się z tą wizją.

-Ta część plaży nie jest wyłącznie twoją własnością.

-To prawda.-przyznał spokojnie.-Ale skoro już wybrałem ją na swój dzisiejszy trening, nie zamierzam jej zmienić.

-W takim razie zagrajmy o nią.-zaproponował Ray.

-Jesteś pewny tego, że chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć?

-Jeżeli tylko podejmiesz wyzwanie...

-Bez żadnych warunków?-spytał Kai uważnie spoglądając na dziewczynę.

-Tutaj i teraz.-potwierdziła Kirara.-Udowodnię ci jak dużo jeszcze musisz trenować.

Dysk dziewczyny błyskawicznie kręcił się po piasku, a następnie wycofał w stronę traw. Na jakimkolwiek podłożu był, wirował tak samo płynnie, zręcznie i lekko.

Kai zwęził spojrzenie, a następnie również wypuścił swój dysk. Ten od razu ruszył do ataku. Dyski zaczęły się zderzać z impetem.

-Skąd ta nagła zmiana decyzji?-spytał Kai, choć nie wyglądał na zbyt zdziwionego.

-Jeżeli pozwolisz sobie teraz odebrać bestię, nie pokonasz Ikki'ego.-odparła dziewczyna.-Xero zna naszą technikę walki i będzie wiedział co zrobić, żeby cię pokonać. Nie możesz pozwolić mu się sprowokować dopóki nie ukończysz treningu.

-Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy?

Kirara nie odpowiedziała z początku. Odwróciła wzrok, jakby nie chciała, żeby Kai za wiele zobaczył w jej spojrzeniu.

-Jesteś zbyt dobrym zawodnikiem.-odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili.-Szkoda byłoby cię tak po prostu stracić.

Dyski zderzyły się i odskoczyły na sporą odległość. Dysk dziewczyny ruszył ostro piłując dysk przeciwnika. Krążył wokół niego prawie nie pozwalając na żaden konkretny ruch. Kai skupił sie na grze. Jego dysk w końcu odepchnął dysk Kirary.

-Myślę, że taki pojedynek dobrze zrobi nam obojga.-odpowiedział Seraph wstając z ławki.-Jestem ciekaw jak wiele umiecie i jak wiele jeszcze musicie się nauczyć.

-Ja też chętnie poznam wasze umiejętności.-zgodził się Ray stając naprzeciwko areny, gdy jego przeciwnik zajął już miejsce.

-Wobec tego... trzy... dwa...

-Jeden...

-Kręć się!-zawołali wypuszczając swoje dyski na arenę.

Dyski ruszyły po arenie piłując się co chwila. Po chwili skoczyły ku sobie zderzając się w powietrzu, by gładko wylądować po przeciwnych stronach.

-No, no... całkiem nieźle jak na początek.-stwierzdził Seraph, jednak nie wyglądał na specjalnie przejętego pojedynkiem.

-To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie.-odpowiedział Ray spoglądając z bardzo zaciętym wzrokiem na przeciwnika.

Dyski ruszyły po torze próbując zepchnąć przeciwnika z areny. Wirowały coraz szybciej.

-Ruszaj!-zawołał Ray.-Dalej!-jego dysk pewnie puścił się do ataku, lecz Seraph obserwował to z całkowitym spokojem na twarzy. Jego dysk zręcznie uniknął serii ataków wykonując zwinne skręty i szybko mijając przeciwnika przebiegając to z jednej, a to z drugiej strony.

-Co?-zdziwił się Ray takim przebiegiem akcji.

Dysk Kai'a ruszył do ataku, lecz dysk Kirary zaprowadził go na piasek, gdzie wirując w niesamowitym tempie wniecał prawdziwy piaskowy huragan spychając dysk przeciwnika. Kai nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego.

-Nie opanowałeś jeszcze do końca wirowania na piasku.-stwierdziła Kirara.-Im twój dysk prowadzi lżejszą grę, tym zwinniej unika ataków. To zupełnie jak ludzki refleks, ale pod warunkiem, że go przelejesz na arenę.

-Zamierzasz mi teraz udzielać rad?-spytał Kai, a jego dysk w końcu przebił się przez huragan odpychając ostro dysk Kirary.

-To nie dysk zwycięża pojedynek, ale ty.

Oba dyski zaczęły piłować się wzajemnie płynnie poruszając się wokół siebie. Przeniosły się z powrotem na trawę. Odskoczyły od siebie, by ostro się zderzyć chwilę później. Ziemia pod nimi zadrżała. Dysk dziewczyny oparł się o drzewo i mocno natarł na przeciwnika. Dysk Kai'a poważnie się zachwiał. Atak był zbyt szybki, żeby mógł go skutecznie odeprzeć. Dysk Kirary nawrócił, ale mina chłopaka wskazywała, że nie podda sie tak łatwo.

-Nie wierzę, że tak słabo sobie radzisz.-prowokowała go zawodniczka.

-Dranzer!-zawołał Kai, a jego dysk ruszył wzniecając płomienie na swej trasie.

Mocno odepchnął dysk dziewczyny, a następnie zepchnął go prosto do wody. Jezioro wchłonęło sprzęt z głośnym pluskiem.

-Refleks gracza to podstawa.-wyjaśnił Serph z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.-Widzę, że masz poważne braki.

Ray miał wściekłą minę. Jego dysk nadal próbował bezskutecznie dobrać się do dysku przeciwnika. Za każdym razem ten jednak zwinnie mu umykał.

-Bawisz się ze mną?-spytał Ray, choć bardziej zabrzmiało to jak stwierdzenie faktu.

-Narazie jedynie testuję twoje umiejetności.-odpowiedział.

-Nie pójdzie ci ze mną tak łatwo.-zapewnił, a jego dysk wyprzedził dysk przeciwnika, po czym pomknąl szybko i gdy dysk Seraph'a ruszył do ataku umknął mu, by chwilę później zręcznie odepchać dysk członka bandy Xero. Dyski spiłowały się krawędziami, po czym odskoczyły od siebie i znów ruszyły po torze.

-Domyślam się, że nie przypadkowo sie tu znalazłeś.-rzekł Seraph.-A to oznacza, że jednak coś potrafisz...

-Może nawet więcej niż myślisz.-zawziął się Ray.

-Chętnie się o tym przekonam.

-Driger! Ruszaj!-zawołał, a jego dysk szybko i zwinnie ruszył do ataku.

Dysk Seraph'a został zepchnięty na krawędź, ale chłopak nadal nie wyglądał jakby się tym specjalnie przejmował. Jego oczy emanowały nadzwyczajnym spokojem.

-Hmm... myślę, że kolej na ciebie Leviathan!-zadecydował Seraph, a jego dysk pomknął ostro trącając tak dysk przeciwnika, że ten o włos nie stracił równowagi.

-Ciągle to samo...-mruknął Max wyciagając po raz kolejny swój dysk z piachu.-Jak niby mam nad tym zapanować?

-Nie przejmuj się, najtrudniejsze są początki.-stwierdziła z uśmiechem Ana obserwując go-W końcu musi ci się udać.

-Oby to nastąpiło szybciej niż przypuszczam.-westchnął.-Hej, może sprawdzimy jak idzie Ray'owi? Jestem ciekaw czy ma już sposób na okiełznanie tego piasku...

-W porządku.-zgodziła się dziewczyna.-Ale myślę, że jest w takiej samej sytuacji jak ty.

-Oby jednak nie.-rzucił ruszając z Aną brzegiem plaży.

Cisza. Tafla jeziora wyrównała się po zatonięciu dysku. Kai spoglądał czujnie w stronę akwenu, ale w końcu skierował spojrzenie na dziewczynę. Wtem dysk przeczesując dno wody wydostał się z impetem na powietrze i ruszył do ataku roztrzaskując po drodze ziemię.

-Jak to możliwe?-zdziwił się Kai.

-Ty też tak możesz.-odparła Kirara, a jej dysk zdecydowanie zepchnął dysk rywala.-Walcz sobą, Kai.

Chłopak zacisnął pięści. Nie zamierzał zrezygnować ze zwycięstwa, zamierzał wygrać.

-Dranzer!-zawołał, a w powietrzu pojawił sie ognisty feniks.

Dysk Kai'a zatrzymał natarcie dysku przeciwniczki, a następnie ostro go odepchnął. Dysk Kirary zawrócił i skoczył na palik.

-Pegazie Światła!-zawołała dziewczyna, a na niebie zajaśniała jej bestia.-Wzywam cię!

Dysk Kai'a ruszył na palik, gdzie dyski wirując wokół niego zderzały się i piłowały bez wytchnienia. Bestie rzuciły się na siebie. Dyski przeskoczyły na następny palik krzyżując się w locie, by powtórzyć akcję. Dysk chłopaka jednak znacznie tracił na płynności i szybkości. Gdy palik roztrzaskał się pod nimi wróciły na plażę, gdzie dysk dziewczyny zaczął przebiegle skupiać tak swoje uderzenia, by wpychać go w piasek. Pegaz Światła uderzył bezpośrednio kopytami czerwonego ptaka ognia.

-Niech to...-mruknął złowrogo Kai.

-Gdybyś bardziej się skupił na refleksie, nie miałbyś problemu z prędkością.-wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

-Bestia...-odgadł Ray, a jego dysk ruszył w pościg za przeciwnikiem.

Dysk Seraph'a znów silnie trącił dysk przeciwnika. Był przy tym niezwykle szybki.

-Szybko skończysz, jeżeli tak dalej twoja gra będzie wyglądać.-odparł Seraph.

Dysk Ray'a ruszył w pościg za dyskiem przeciwnika. Oba prawie zrównały się ze sobą, by po krótkim uderzeniu odskoczyć od siebie.

-Och nie... Seraph go dopadł!-zauważyła Ana dostrzegając z Max'em już z oddali pojedynek dwóch zawodników.

-Myślisz, że Ray nie da mu rady?-spytał jej towarzysz spoglądając najpierw na walczących, a potem na dziewczynę.

-Jeżeli wysłał go Xero, to Seraph może mu nawet odebrać bestię! Chodź, musimy zawiadomić Kirarę!-zadecydowała.

Dysk Ray'a zaczął atakować od tyłu, spiłowując mocno dysk przeciwnika.

-Heh... no tak... Leviathan! Ruszaj!-zawołał Seraph, a jego dysku wyłoniła się bestia przypominająca błękitno-zielonego morskiego węża o spiczastym pysku i ostro zakończonych płetwach.-Teraz twoja kolej, Leviathan!-jego dysk ostro zakręcił.

-Driger!-na niebie pojawiła się kocia bestia.-Atakuj!

Dyski starły się ze sobą. Pędziły po arenie tak szybko, że ciężko było stwierdzić, który ma przewagę.

-Dranzer!-zawołał Kai, a jego dysk zaczął emanować czerwoną łuną próbując się oprzeć serii ataków.

-Dlaczego nie chcesz przyjmować od nikogo pomocy, Kai?-spytała nagle spoglądając na taflę jeziora Kirara-Dlaczego ciągle starasz się być taki oschły dla innych?

-Co?-zdziwił się jej pytaniami.-Czego cię to interesuje?

Jej dysk zaczął emanować jasną łuną zadając coraz mocniejsze ataki. Dysk Kai'a już prawie się chwiał nie mogąc utrzymać pełnej równowagi. W tym momencie dysk dziewczyny wycofał się, łuna znikła razem z bestią na niebie, a on sam wrócił do rąk właścicielki.

-Dlaczego ty...-zaczął chłopak z pewną złością w głosie.

-Prawdziwy pojedynek stoczymy kiedy zakończysz trening.-postanowiła twardo Kirara.-Chciałabym, żebyś do tego czasu bardziej mi zaufał, ale tego już nie potrafię cię nauczyć.-dodała nieco ciszej, a zaraz po tym dostrzegła biegnących w ich stronę Max'a i Anę.-Huh? Ana, Max?

-Seraph tu jest!-zawołała Ana-On walczy z Ray'em.

-Co?-zdziwiła się i zaraz ruszyła w stronę tylnej części jeziora.

Driger rzucił się na morskiego węża, ale ten zręcznie mu umknął. Dysk Seraph'a ostro zawrócił i mocno odepchnął dysk przeciwnika, który za to wyraźnie tracił płynność ruchu. Dysk rywala był zbyt szybki i zwinny, by móc przeprowadzic koncentryczny atak.

-Ruszaj!-zawołał Ray-Dalej!-jego dysk zaczął ostro atakować, ale nadal nie był w stanie przeważyć na swoją korzyść.

-Całkiem nieźle.-podsumował jego rywal.-Ale mnie ten pojedynek zaczyna już nudzić. Pora go zakończyć.

Dysk Seraph'a odskoczył, po czym nagle zaczął nabierać prędkości. Ray nie miał szans przeprowadzić ataku w takich warunkach.

-Racja.-przyznał Ray.-Kończmy to... Driger! Tygrysi Pazur!

-Hmm... Lodowe Tchnienie!-zawołał, a jego bestia otoczyła zwinnie białego tygrysa, przymrażając go lodem.

-To jest...-zdziwił się Ray.

-Leviathan włada wodą i lodem, a musisz wiedzieć, że tylko bardzo silne bestie potrafią się wydostać z jego lodowej pułapki.-wyjaśnił przeciwnik.

Dysk Serph'a tak podszedł przeciwnika, że maksymnalnie go spowolnił, aż w końcu zatrzymał jego wirowanie jednym skoncentrowanym uderzeniem. W tym momencie na miejsce starcia dobiegli Max, Ana, Kirara i Kai. Max z zaskoczeniem spoglądał na wynik pojedynku.

-Ray...-wydusił tylko jego przyjaciel.

-Seraph... to Xero cię tu wysłał, mam rację?-podjęła natychmiast Kirara.

-Nie.-odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak.-Przyszłem tu tylko potrenować, a on... on ma szczęście, że to nie był pojedynek na bestie. Następnym razem będzie inaczej.-odwrócił się.-No i... ta część plaży od tej chwili to mój teren. Graliśmy uczciwie.-zakończył, po czym ruszył w swoją stronę.

-On ma rację.-przyznał Ray.-Graliśmy tylko o kawałek plaży.

-Stary, no to masz farta.-rzucił mu Max.-Ale nie przejmuj się, odrobina treningu i jeszcze ich przegonimy.

-Pewnie, że tak.

Kirara uważnie spoglądała na odchodzącego Serph'a, ale gdy odwróciła wzrok, zauważyła, że Kai czujnie lustruje ją spojrzeniem.

-Kirara?-zwróciła się do niej Ana.

-Trening trwa nadal.-postanowiła dziewczyna.-Ray, będziesz trenował na pasmie Max'a. Musicie się porządnie przyłożyć...


	7. Czarna bestia

Kiedy Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny i Hilary przybyli na plażę rozejrzeli się w zdziwieniu. Ani śladu nikogo.

-Hm? Co jest?-zdziwił się Tyson.-Gdzie wszyscy?

-Kirara nie wspominała nic o zmianie planów?-zwrócił się Ray do Hilary.

-Nie.-dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

-To nawet lepiej!-rzucił Daichi-Nikt wreszcie nie będzie nami drygował!

-O czym ty gadasz? Ona jest naszym terenerem i to z jej pomocą mamy sznasę stać się niepokonani!-rzucił mu z wyrzutem Tyson.

-Hej!-rzucił im Shiro zachodząc ich od tyłu razem ze swoim towarzyszem.-Zmiana planów.

-I dopiero teraz nam o tym mówicie?!

-Daj spokój Tyson, tu nie chodzi o to.-rzucił mu Shiro.-Dzisiaj organizujemy sobie dzień odpoczynku.

-Dzień odpoczynku?-zdziwił się Ray.

-Zgadza się.-przyznał Lasaro.-Wam też się przyda trochę odpoczynku, chociaż...

-Chodzi o to, że jeżeli za bardzo zmęczycie swój organizm, nie poradzicie sobie z trzecim ćwiczeniem, a ono jest najważniejsze.-dodał Shiro.-Dlatego korzystając z nieobecności rodziców Annabell, mamy zamiar spędzić czas na terenie jej posiadłości.

-Wy też jesteście zaproszeni.-zakończył Lasaro.

-Skoro tak...-zacząl Ray.

-Jeżeli jesteśmy zaproszeni, no to w porządku!-rzucił Tyson-Idziemy! Chyba nie stanie się nic złego jak odpuścimy sobie jeden dzień treningu, co Szefie?

-Myślę, że odpoczynek faktycznie dobrze wam zrobi.-stwierdził Kenny.

-Więc... chodźmy!-zadecydował Tyson, po czym ruszyli za Shiro.

-Zaproszenie dotyczy wszystkich.-podkreślił Lasaro spoglądając na kierującego się w stronę plaży Kai'a.

-Nie muszę z niego korzystać.-odpowiedział chłopak nawet nie odwracając się ku nim.

-Daj mu spokój, przyjdzie jak znudzi mu się ten trening.-rzucił Tyson.

Zatrzymali się przed ogromną, bogato zdobioną rezdencją. Willa przypominała staroświecki, arystokrytyczny dom otoczony wspaniałym ogrodem. Sam mur wokół niej sprawiał niesamowite wrażenie. Wyciosany z grubych cegieł wydawał się nie do przebicia. Dalej, pod drzwi budynku prowadziła skrupulatnie wykonana ścieżka, a po jej prawej stronie rozciągał się basen w kształcie kropli łzy. Całą przestrzeń wypełniały drzewa i krzewy obsypane kwiatami.

-Tu mieszka... Ana?-zdziwił się Max spoglądając ze zdumieniem podobnie jak inni na willę.

-Jej tata prowadzi wiele dochodowych interesów na całym świecie.-wyjaśnił Shiro.-Dlatego, gdy tylko go nie ma w domu, korzystamy z gościnności Any i spędzamy czas u niej.-odparł przekraczając pierwszy bramę.-To najlepsze miejsce na odpoczynek w tej okolicy.

-Dlaczego tylko wtedy kiedy nie ma jej taty?-spytała Hilary.

-Jej ojciec próbuje z niej zrobić przyszłą arystokratkę i raczej nie byłby zadowolony z takiego towarzystwa dla jego córki jak my.

-Rozumiem... -kiwnęła głową, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej.

Kirara i Ana już wylegiwały się przed basenem. W pewnej odległości, za drzewami były ukryte trzy areny do Beybladingu. Nie brakowało stoliczka wypełnionego po brzegi jedzeniem i piciem, ani wolnej przestrzeni do gry w siatkówkę. Ana zeskoczyła z leżaka na ich widok i pomachała im wesoło.

-Hej!-zawołała-Chodźcie tutaj!

-To naprawdę... twój dom?-zdziwił się Ray.

-Witajcie u mnie.-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.-Rozgośćcie się, tu jest mnóstwo miejsca!

-Mnóstwo... to ogromna posiadłość!-zauważył ze zdumieniem Kenny.

-W tej dzielnicy nie spotkacie żadnego normalnego domu.-odparł Shiro.-Wszystkie to albo staroświeckie rezdencje, albo potężne wille.

-A zaledwie kilka posiadłości dalej mieszka Xero.-dodał Lasaro.

-O krok od wroga... -podsumował Tyson.-Ten gość pewnie też jest tak strasznie bogaty...

-Tyson!-zgromiła go Hilarty.-Trochę kultury...

-Jedzenie!-Daichi rzucił się w stronę talerzy.-I to wszystko dla mnie!

-Daichi...-westchnęła Hilary.

-Jedzenie? Daichi, zostaw coś dla mnie! Czekaj! Nie zjedz wszystkiego!-do stolika doskoczył też Tyson.

-Straczy dla wszystkich.-zapewniła Ana.-Możecie tu robić co tylko wam się podoba.

-Co za wstyd... -mruknęła tylko Hilary.

-Hm? A gdzie Kai?-zdziwiła się jego nieobecnością Kirara.

-Pewnie trenuje na plaży.-odpowiedział Kenny.-Nie chciał iść z nami.

-Co za uparty typ...-westchnęła zrezygnowana.

-To co?-zagadnęła Ana podrzucając w powietrze piłkę siatkową.-Gramy?

-Pewnie!-rzucił Max spoglądając na Ray'a, a ten skinął głową.

-Ja też chcę!-dołączyła się do nich Hilary.

-Czekajcie na nas!-zawołali Tyson i Daichi biegnąc w ich kierunku jeszcze z kawałkami jedzenia w rękach.

Shiro, Lasaro, Max i Ana stanęli po jednej stronie siatki, a Tyson, Daichi, Ray i Hilary po drugiej. Właścicielka posiadłości rozpoczęła grę. Z leżakow wszystko obserwowali Kirara i Kenny. Chłopak otworzył swojego laptopa.

-Siatkówka? To już nie moja działka, Szefie.-odezwała się Dizzy.

-Spokojnie, Dizzy. Nie chodzi mi wcale o siatkówkę.-odpowiedział Kenny.

-Ufff... już się martwiłam, że zostanę przeprogramowana...

-A ty, Kirara nie grasz?-spytał chłopak.

-Ktoś musi pilnować, żeby grali fair.-dziewczyna lekko uśmiechnęła się.

-Jeden dla nas!-zawołała Ana po sukcesywnie przeprowadzonej akcji.

-Mówiłem ci już, żebyś pilnował swojej strony!-rzucił Tyson z wyrzutem do młodszego kolegi.

-Ja?! To ty uważaj gdzie leci piłka!-zbuntował się Daichi.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że to moja wina?!

W tej chwili nagle na chodniku wylądowały dwa dyski, które błyskawicznie wirowały.

-Hm? Widzisz to, Kirara?-spytał Kenny uważnie lustrując dwa dyski.

-Xero.-mruknęła dziewczyna, a na murku pojawiły się dwie postacie, byli to Xero i Sasuke.

-Kogo mu tu mamy... -rzekł wyższy z chłopaków z podstępną nutką w głosie.

-To ci nieudacznicy!-prychnął młodszy.-Bah! Wystarczy na nich spojrzeć...

-To nie twój teren, Xero.-odpowiedziała ostro Kirara.-Nie powinno cię tu być.

-Ależ ja chciałem tylko odwiedzić sąsiadkę.-rzucił okiem w stronę Any.-Nie sądzę, żeby jej rodzice byli zadowoleni z takiego towarzystwa dla córki.

-Odczep się! To moi przyjaciele!-zdenerwowała się Ana.

-Bardzo ciekawie dobierasz sobie przyjaciół, sąsiadko...

-Nie jesteś tu mile widziany, Xero.-podkreśliła Kirara.-Lepiej się stąd zmywaj.

-Szukam kogoś godnego do pojedynku ze mną, ale tutaj... nie sądzę, żebym kogoś takiego znalazł.

-Pewnie, że nie!-poparł go Sasuke.-Nawet ja nie mam ochoty zniżać się do ich poziomu...-zachichotał.

-Zamknij się, Sasuke!-warknął Shiro.-Albo zaraz z tobą skończymy!

-Khe! Potraficie tylko gadać!-prychnął Tyson.-Tak naprawdę boicie się stanąć z nami do walki!

-A ty się nie boisz?-spytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Xero.

-Ja? Skąd! Chętnie wam dam niezły wycisk!-już zakasywał rękawy.

-Tyson... -szepnęła Hilary.

-Czy on wie w co się pakuje?-mruknęła niezadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy Kirara.

-Nie ma mowy! Teraz moja kolej!-Daichi ostro wypuścił swój dysk na arenę.-Udowodnię wam, że jestesmy prawowitymi Mistrzami Świata!

-Daichi!-zawołali zaskoczeni tą akcją Tyson, Hilary i Kenny.

-Genialnie...-dysk Xero wylądował na arenie, a sam chłopak zeskoczył na dół razem z towarzyszem.-Zagramy o bestię!

-Jasne!-zgodził się chłopak.-Już się nie mogę doczekać kiedy zdobędę twoją bestię!

-Daichi... - wydusił tylko Max.

-Hej! To ja miałem się z nim mierzyć!-zdenerwował sie Tyson.-Daichi!

-Za późno... -odpowiedział Xero.

-Daichi... Kirara, powiedz coś.-zwrócił się do dziewczyny Kenny.

-Co za idiotyzm... -mruknęła Kirara.-Nie ma żadnych szans z Xero...

Dyski odskoczyły od siebie, po czym ostro ruszyły po torze. Sasuke zręcznie złapał swój dysk. Cała grupa uważnie obserwowała sytuację. Dyski krążyły wokół siebie, co chwila się piłując, ale nie prowadziły jeszcze żadnych poważnych działań.

-Trzymaj się Daichi!-rzuciła Hilary.

-Dizzy, nie spuszczaj z nich oka.-polecił Kenny.

-Tak jest, Szefie.-odpowiedział komputerowy głos.

-Co możesz powiedzieć o dysku Xero?

-Narazie trudno coś stwierdzić, ale... jego porusza się bardzo szybko.-stwierdziła Dizzy.-Wygląda na to, że potrafi jeszcze dużo więcej.

Dyski pędziły coraz szybciej. Dysk Daichi'ego próbowwał bezskutecznie zaatakować.

-No dalej... -mruknął Daichi.-Hej, przestań mi uciekać!

Xero tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dysk młodego chłopaka mknął coraz szybciej, ale pomimo tego dysk przeciwnika zawsze mu się wyślizgiwał.

-Niech to... Ruszaj! Jeszcze szybciej!-zawołał Daichi, a jego dysk w końcu dopadł dysk przeciwnika pchając go od tyłu i jednocześnie piłując krawędziami.-Tak!

-Heh... co za naiwność!-prychnął Sasuke.-Xero zaraz rozniesie go na kawałeczki.

-Jak na smarkacza nieźle sobie radzisz.-odparł Xero, ale nie wyglądał na przejętego wynikiem dotychczasowego starcia.

-Smarkacza?! Bah! Ten smarkacz już za chwilę zetrze cię na proch!-zawołał pewnie Daichi.

-Chętnie się o tym przekonam.

Dysk Xero bez problemu odbił od dysku rywala, po czym mało nie strącił go z areny. Był zwinny i wirował wyjątkowo płynnie. Bez problemu skoczył i przyhamował dysk Daichi'ego, po czym mocno go uderzył. Dysk chłopaka o mały włos nie stracił równowagi.

-Szlag!-warknął Daichi.-Khe... mogę pokazać jeszcze dużo więcej. Nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać.

-Dasz radę, Daichi!-rzucił Tyson.-Pokaż mu co to znaczy być Mistrzem Świata!

-Młody będzie miał spore kłopoty.-Shiro tylko pokręcił głową.

-Huh? Będzie aż tak źle?-zdziwił się Kenny.

-Będzie dużo gorzej.-wyjaśniła krótko Kirara.

-Ruszaj! Strata Dragoon!-zawołał Daichi, a jego dysk zdecydowanie ruszył do ataku.-Bierz go! Teraz!

-Nie mogę... Co za błazen!-Sasuke parsknął śmiechem.-Jak długo będziesz się z nim bawił Xero?

-Wystarczająco.-odpowiedział Xero.-Strara Dragoon będzie jednym z klejnotów w mojej kolekcji. To jedna z części negatywnego odbicia mojej bestii.

-Co takiego?!-zdziwił się Daichi.

-Nie wiecie, mam rację? Czarne bestie to negatywne odbicia bestii stanowiących ich pierwowzór. Moja czarna bestia powstała z połączenia negatywnych odbić bestii dwóch smoków. To właśnie czyni ją tak potężną.-wyjaśnił Xero, a jego dysk ostro skoczył zderzając się z dyskiem przeciwnika.

-Nie ma mowy! Mój dysk nie dołączy do żadnej kolekcji!-zdenerwował się, a dyski zaczęły skakać ku sobie zderzając się z impetem.

Oba emanowały niesamowitą aurą, dysk Daichi'ego-żołtą, a dysk Xero-czarną. Arena zaczęła pękać nie wytrzymując tak wielkiego natężenia.

-Strata Dragoon!-zawołał Daichi, a na niebie pojawiła się bestia żółtego smoka.-Atakuj!-jego dysk nabrał prędkości i zaczął spychać dysk rywala.

-Świetnie, Daichi!-rzucił mu Max-Tak trzymaj!

-Żartujesz? Jego bestia już należy do nas!-odparł pewnym tonem Sasuke.

-Jest zbyt cenna, abyśmy mogli ją zignorować.-przyznał Xero.-Szkoda, że nie potrafisz jej odpowiednio wykorzystać.

-Co ty mówisz?!-warknął Daichi-Agrrrr... porachuje ci twój dysk za to!

-Zobaczymy... Drakan!-zawołał Xero, a w powietrzu pojawiła się druga bestia o postaci skrzydlatego smoka o czarnych łuskach.

-Jest... wielki...-zdumiał się Kenny.

-Kłopociki, Szefie... -oznajmiła Dizzy.-Ta bestia to twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Jej moc jest naprawdę destrukcyjna.

-Strata Dragoon!-zawołał Daichi, a jego dysk zaczął nacierać z jeszcze większym zawzięciem.

-Śmieszne.-prychnął Xero.-Drakan! Ta bestia należy do ciebie...

Czarna bestia dopadła żółtego smoka. Dysk Xero raz po raz obijał dysk rywala i zadawał coraz silniejsze ciosy.

-Daichi... - zmartwiła się Hilary.

-Dalej Daichi!-zawołał Tyson.-Pokonasz go!

-Co on wyprawia?-zdziwił się Kai dołączając do nich.

-Kai?-Kirara zerknęła na niego.

-Żałosne.-mruknął-Wystawia się mu jak przynęta. Jeżeli się nie skoncentruje, będzie po nim.

-Zamknij się!-syknął Daichi.-Ja jeszcze nie skończyłem! Strata Dragoon! Wielkie Cięcie!

Dysk chłopaka agresywnie ruszył do ataku. Jego bestia zdawała się zdobywać przewagę. Xero jednak tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-To koniec.-rzekła Kirara zrezygnowanym głosem.

-Otchłań Mroku!-zawołał Xero, a jego dysk zaczął wirować w błyskawicznym tempie wokół dysku przeciwnika coraz bardziej zacieśniając swój krąg.

-Och nie... Daichi!-rzucił Ray.

Czarna bestia zaczęła roztaczać wokół siebie mroczną aurę, a przy tym z zaskoczenia podeszła Strata Dragoona.

-Nie!-warknął Daichi-Strata Dragoon! Nie poddawaj się!

Arena pękała już w szwach. Dysk Xero był prawie niewidoczny. Ciemność wypełniła wolną przestrzeń, a gdy tylko jego dysk wchłonął ją na powrót, dysk Daichi'ego już leżał nieruchomo na arenie. Wszyscy spoglądali na graczy zaskoczeni tą sceną.

-Daichi... -wydusił Tyson.

-To było zbyt proste.-mruknął zadowolony z wyniku Sasuke.

-Zgodnie z umową... twoja bestia należy do mnie!-rzucił dumnie Xero, a światło bestii przeniknęło z dysku Daichi'ego do dysku przeciwnika.

-Nie! Strata Dragoon!-Daichi padł na kolana.-Strata Dragoon...

-Odebrał mu bestię... -rzekł ze zdumieniem Ray.

-Heh... cieszę się, że mogłem w takim gronie stoczyć taki pojedynek.-odparł Xero mierząc po kolei wszystkich wzrokiem.-Teraz wiecie co już wkrótce czeka wasze bestie. Zamierzam zdobyć panowanie nad wszytkimi bestiami i stać się niepokonany.- w jego oczach zabłysły złowrogie iskierki.

-Po moim trupie Xero!-zdenerwowała się Kirara.-Nie pozwolę ci na to!

-Czekam na kolejnych zawodników.-odpowiedział tylko chłopak.-Do zobaczenia.-razem z Sasuke znikł przeskakując murek.

-Daichi!-rzucił Tyosn podbiegając z Hilary, Kenny'm, Max'em i Ray'em do zrozpaczonego gracza.

-Nie potrzebnie się pakował do gry.-odparł Shiro.-Od początku było wiadomo, że nie da mu rady.

-Xero to za trudny przeciwnik.-przyznała Kirara.-Nie musiał aż tak ryzykować.

-Ale my się jeszcze na nim odegramy, prawda?-spytała Ana.

-Tak.-dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.-Musimy z nim wygrać.


	8. Walcz, Daichi!

-Przykro mi Tyson, ale w takim przypadku nic nie mogę zrobić.-Luna tylko pokręciła głową gdy w kawiarni rozmawiali z nią Tyson, Hilary i Kenny.

-Naprawdę nic?-spytał jeszcze raz Tyson.-Jesteś cudotwórczynią Luna, napewno znasz jakieś rozwiązanie...

-Niestety.-westchnęła.-Kiedy bestia zostaje odebrana na skutek pojedynku nie można nic zrobić. Jeżeli zostałaby odebrana bezprawnie, to może... ale mówiliście, że Daichi zgodził się na warunek Xero o postawienie swoich bestii.

-W zasadzie tak.-przyznał Kenny.

-Bzdura!-żachnął się od razu Tyson.-Możemy go uznać za niepoczytalnego albo coś takiego, w każdym razie on nie brał tego na poważnie!

-Ale umowa została zawarta.-odparła Luna.-Bestię można jedynie odzyskać poprzez kolejną umowę z Xero, ale musielibyście go wtedy pokonać, a Xero to naprawdę doskonały zawodnik. Jest przebiegły, sprytny, spostrzegawczy, bystry, pewny siebie no i... przystojny.-westchnęła.

-Luna, jesteś po jego stronie czy po naszej?

-Oczywiście, że po waszej, ale nic tego nie zmieni, bo Xero to naprawdę wymagający gracz.

-Dziwne, że nigdy o nim nie słyszeliśmy.-odparł Kenny.

-Jesteście zbyt młodzi... Xero należy do pokolenia graczy, którzy albo już zeszli z areny, albo właśnie schodzą. Kilka lat temu... hmmm... dokładnie cztery chyba, a może pięć... w każdym razie był Mistrzem Świata, ale potem słuch o nim zaginął. Dopiero niedawno dał o sobie znać.

-Ciekawe jaki miał powód... - mruknęła Hilary.

-Podobno zakrztusił się własnym tytułem i doszedł do wniosku, że nie wróci do gry dopóki nie znajdą się godni go przeciwnicy. W między czasie podróżował, miał kontakty z rozległą firmą związaną z Beybladingiem, podobno BIOVOLT'em czy jakoś tak... No i Czarna bestia... Do dziś trwają badania nad tym kto na kogo ma tak negatywny wpływ... bestia na właściciela czy właściciel na bestię.

Dysk Kai'a zwinnie śmigał po piasku sprawiając wrażenie lekkiego jak piórko. Przyspieszał, zwalniał, wykonywał te trudne i te łatwe akrobacje. Raz nawet zagrzebał się w piasku, ale po chwili już wypruł stamtąd nie tracąc zbyt wiele szybkości przy okazji.

-Jest świetny.-odpowiedział Ray przyglądając się mu razem z Max'em.

-Można się było tego spodziewać po nim.-odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Max.

Kirara również wpatrywała się w Kai'a w otoczeniu swojej grupy oraz siedzącego biernie nieopodal Daichi'ego.

-Lasaro, zajmiesz się nim.-dziewczyna kiwnęła głową na towarzysza.

Chłopak milcząco wstał, po czym razem z Kirarą podszedł do zawzięcie trenującego gracza. Dysk Kai'a zwinnie wrócił do właściciela, a ten obrócił się w ich stronę.

-Co tym razem?-spytał Kai czujnie lustrując wzrokiem obie postacie.

-Będziecie się ścigać.-wyjaśniła dziewczyna.-Jak już uda ci się przegonić Lasaro, będziesz mógł przejść do ostatniego ćwiczenia.

-Wyścig!-podłapała Ana.-Założę się, że będzie na co popatrzeć!

-Kai tak łatwo nie da za wygraną.-odparł Max.

-To tak samo jak Lasaro. On sobie nigdy nie pozwala odpuścić.

-Jak chcesz.-odparł Kai, po czym poczekał, aż drugi zawodnik się z nim zrówna.

-Wyścig dookoła plaży.-wyjaśniła Kirara.-Tylko go nie zamęcz Lasaro.-dodała, a jej towarzysz uśmiechnął się.

-Jasne.-odpowiedział z błyskiem w oku Lasaro.

-Trzy... dwa... jeden... start!-zawołała, a oboje graczy wypuściło ostro swoje dyski, które błyskawicznie pomknęły po plaży.-A wy na co czekacie?-zwróciła się w stronę Ray'a i Max'a-Wracajcie na swoją część plaży.-poleciła.

-Tak jest-rzucił Ray, po czym z Max'em udali się w swoim kierunku.

-Czekajcie!-Ana ruszyła z nimi-Ktoś musi mieć was na oku, prawda?

-Och, racja.-przyznał Max.-Naszczęście to ty Ana.-odparł z uśmiechem, lecz po chwili rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie w stronę Daichi'ego.

-A co z nim?-Shiro podszedł do Kirary, po czym zerknął znacząco w stronę młodego zawodnika.

-Wiem, że jest załamany utratą bestii, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić.-westchnęła dziewczyna.-Jak wróci Tyson, będzie trenował razem z nim, a ty Shiro bedziesz kontrolował ich postępy. Obawaim się, że to dopiero pierwsza ofiara Xero.

-W porządku.-chłopak kiwnął głową.

-Hej!-zawołał Tyson właśnie wracając z Kenny'm i Hilary.-Co on robi? Dlaczego się ściga?-patrzył zawziętym wzrokirm w stronę Kai'a.

-Bo już opanował manewry na piasku.-wyjaśniła Kirara.-Ty też lepiej weź się do roboty Tyson, jeżeli masz jeszcze zamiar go przegonić.

-Już ja mu pokażę... - warknął groźnie Tyson.

-Daichi dołączaj do Tyson'a. Shiro będzie was kontrolował.

Daichi jednak milczał jak nigdy dotąd siedząc ze spuszczoną głową na jednym z mało ostrych kamieni. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy Kirara wymówiła jego imię.

-Ruszaj się Daichi!-Tyson zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę ich odcinka plaży siłą.-Mamy sporo do odrobienia...

-Tyson, puszczaj!-chłopak zaczął się wyrywać-Puszczaj idioto!

-Nie wierć się tak, dobra?! Niech cię... zaraz cię przypadkiem upośledzę, jak nie przestaniesz...

-Ruszajcie się!-rzucił w ich stronę Shiro.-Co za lenie...

-Tyson, puść mnie do cholery!-wydzierał się Daichi-Puść mnie albo... Tyson! Puszczaj!

-A gdzie Ray i Max?-zwróciła się Hilary do Shiro, który szedł razem z nimi na przodzie.

-Już trenują.-odpowiedział chłopak.-Coś mi się wydaje, że dzisiaj będzie wyjątkowo ciężki trening...-zerknął w stronę Tyson'a i jego towarzysza.

Kirara obserwowała jak odchodzą, po czym z ciekawością zerknęła na dwóch ścigających się dyskami graczy. Kai był jszcze zbyt mało doświadczony w tym ćwiczeniu, aby szybko pokonać Lasaro, ale po jakimś czasie... kto wie...

Tyson zaciągnął wreszcie Daichi'ego na wyznaczony im odcinek plaży. Młody chłopak mógł się mu wreszcie wyrwać.

-Puszczaj!-warknął wyszarpując się mu.-Idiota! Po co mnie tu zaciągnąłeś, co? Chcesz się ze mnie pośmiać? Odpuść sobie, Tyson!-usiadł zrozpaczony na piasku.

-Daichi... -szepnęła poruszona jego zachowaniem Hilary.

-Idiota? Sam jesteś idiotą!-rzucił mu ze złością Tyson.-Za łatwo się poddałeś Daichi! Nawet nie próbujesz z tym walczyć! To ty jesteś idiotą!

-Zamknij się!-warknął Daichi spuszczając głowę.-Straciłem Strata Drgoona... nie wiesz co to dla mnie znaczy...

-Wiem o tym i nie musisz mi tego przypominać idioto! Wiem, że Strata Dragoon jest dla ciebie bardzo ważny, bo tak samo ważny jest dla mnie mój Dragoon, ale pomimo tego nie możesz się poddawać Daichi! Musisz trenować! Walka z Xero jeszcze nie jest skończona... Obiecuję ci, że dorwiemy tego gościa, ale najpierw musimy stać się lepsi niż on i jego banda! Siedząc tak i nic nie robiąc nie odzyskasz swojej bestii.-przerwał, ale Daichi nadal się nie odzywał.-Mamy szansę go pokonać, Daichi! Słyszysz to? Ale musimy trenować. Wstawaj i pokaż, że jesteś prawdziwym zawodnikiem Beyblade!

-Tyson... - rzucił tylko Kenny.

-To raczej nie zadziała.-mruknął Shiro siadając obok na ławeczce.

-Co za idiota... -wymamrotał zdenerwowanym głosem Tyson.-Wobec tego Daichi, wyzywam cię na pojedynek! Słyszysz? Tego już nie możesz zlekceważyć...

-Chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć, co?-Daichi nagle się podniósł.-W porządku, Tyson. Sam tego chciałeś!-wyjął swój dysk.-Przekonasz się, że razem ze Strata Dragoonem straciłem wszystko! Niech ci będzie!-ostro wypuścił dysk na arenę nieopodal.

-Świetnie!-Tyson wypuścił swój dysk.-Zobaczymy kto ma rację, Daichi!

-Myślisz, że to w porządku Shiro?-spytała Hilary zerkając na dwóch graczy.

-Napewno im to nie zaszkodzi.-Shiro wyciągnął się na ławce.-A może nawet pomoże.-wzruszył ramionami.

Dyski wirowały wokół siebie bardzo szybko. Spiłowały się krawędziami, po czym ruszyły po torze areny. Dysk Tysona uparcie ścigał dysk młodszego zawodnika, ale dysk Daichi'ego nie zamierzał się poddać. Przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, a następnie ostro trącił dysk przeciwnika.

-Idiota!-parsknął Daichi-Nie masz pojęcia jakie to uczucie Tyson... Strata Dragoon był moim przyjacielem.

-To po co pakowałeś się do tego głupiego pojedynku?-spytał Tyson.-Wszyscy ostrzegali cię, że Xero jest bardzo ciężkim przeciwnikiem, ale oczywiście ty wiedziałeś lepiej co zrobić. Masz teraz to na co zasłużyłeś! Mogłeś zostawić go mi!

-Zostawić go tobie? Kpisz sobie?! Dobrze wiedziałem, że on jest ciężkim przeciwnikiem, khe, przecież to kapitan tej bandy, nie?

-Więc po co z nim zadzierałeś, co?

-Bo mam dość być najsłabszym ogniwem w drużynie! Chciałem udowodnić, że stać mnie na więcej niż wszyscy sądzicie, chciałem pokazać, że nie bez powodu jestem Mistrzem Świata! A mogłem to zrobić tylko pokonując Xero. Dopiero wtedy docenilibyście mnie jako prawdziwego członka drużyny!

Dysk Daichi'ego mocno przyhamował dysk jego towarzysza, a następnie ostro spiłował go rozpędzając się jeszcze bardziej. Dysk Tyson aż się zawahał.

-Przecież Daichi zawsze był prawdziwym członkiem naszej drużyny.-odparła Hilary.

-Jest strasznie sfrustrowany utratą bestii.-odpowiedział Kenny otwierając laptopa.-Powinniśmy go zrozumieć.

Tyson skrzywił się spoglądając na przebieg akcji. Dysk Daichi'ego znowu celnie zaatakował nie dając przeciwnikowi szans uniknięcia ciosu.

-Wszycy mnie zawsze lekceważyliście, więc postanowiłem pokazać na co mnie stać! Chciałem wam udowodnić, że jestem dużo lepszy... -kontynuował Daichi.

-I dlatego robisz z siebie teraz ofiarę?-rzucił Tyson.-Kiedy wreszcie uwierzysz, że należysz do naszej drużyny tak samo jak wszyscy inni i nie musisz niczego udowadniać?-denerwował się.-Wygadujesz teraz same bzdury Daichi!

-Och, tak? Ale chyba przyznasz mi rację, że jestem najsłabszy w drużynie i wszyscy mnie przez to lekceważycie! Zawsze zakładacie, że przegram, a ja chciałem wam pokazać, że wcale tak nie jest, że potrafię wygrać!

Dyski ścigały się po arenie, ale dysk Daichi'ego miał dużo lepszą pozycję i od czasu do czasu krzyżował się z dyskiem przeciwnika.

-Idiota.-parsknął znowu Tyson.-Wszyscy zaczynaliśmy tak samo, nikt nie urodził się mistrzem.-fuknął.-Po prostu brakuje ci treningu, ale oczywiście nie chcesz w to uwierzyć! Gdybyś zamiast się obijać, porządnie się przyłożył do pracy, mógłbyś teraz pokonać nawet mnie! Khe... ale w tej chwili nie ma szans, że to ci się uda.

Dysk Tysona w końcu odbił atak dysku przeciwnika, po czym oba dyski zaczęły wzajemnie piłować się krawędziami. Okrążyły się, a następnie wrociły do natarcia. Tym razem jednak dysk Tyson'a zrównał się z dyskiem przeciwnika i nie pozwolił mu na serię uderzeń. Pędząc wokół areny oba dyski co chwila obijały się.

-Tyson zaczyna zdobywać przewagę.-zauważył Kenny.-Daichi chyba się już zmęczył tak agresywną grą.

-Zgadza się, Szefie.-przyznała Dizzy-Wydajność dysku Strata Dragoona zmalała o czternaście procent. To całkiem dużo.

-Najważniejsze, żeby Daichi odzyskał wiarę w siebie.-odparła Hilary.

-I myślisz, że trening mi pomoże bez Strata Drgoona?!-denerwował się dalej Daichi.-To przecież bez sensu!

-Pomyśl, jak sobie radziłeś zanim pojawiła się bestia.-rzucił Tyson.-Uwierz Daichi, jeszcze możemy wszytko naprawić...

Dyski obiły się mocno o siebie, ale tym razem to dysk Daichi'ego o mały włos nie stracił równowagi. Chłopak jednak nadal miał zaciętą minę.

-Walcz, Daichi!-kontynuował Tyson.-Masz szansę jeszcze nie raz zostać Mistrzem Świata.

-Ja bym tego nie powiedział...-mruknął Shiro.

-Liczy się to, że Tyson jest na dobrej drodze.-ucieszyła się Hilary-Dalej, chłopaki! Pokażcie na co was stać!

Dysk Daichi'ego pędził po arenie rozwijając coraz bardziej swoją prędkość. Dysk Tysona ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku.

-Ropędzają się.-zakomunikował komputerowy głos.-Ich prędkość rośnie z każdą chwilą. Ufff... robi się gorąco...

Dysk Tysona wybił nacierający na niego dysk przeciwnika z areny. Daichi milcząco wpatrywał się w swój dysk.

-No i co, Daichi?-rzucił Tyson czekając na reakcję towarzysza.-Jaka jest twoja decyzja?

-Niech cię, Tyson!-warknął chłopak.-Mieliśmy trenować na plaży! I ty twierdzisz, że ja się lenię, co?

-Tak jest!-ucieszył się Tyson.

-Na co jeszcze czekasz? Mam ci pokazać drogę na piasek? Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz!-prychnął.

-I tu się zgadzam.-odparł Shiro.-Jak tak dalej pójdzie nigdy nie dojdziecie do trzeciego ćwiczenia.

-W takim razie bierzemy się do roboty!-postanowił Tyson.

-Nie chcecie odpocząć?-zdziwiła się Hilary.-Wydawało mi się, że jesteście zmęczeni.

-Daj spokój Hilary, jesteśmy tu po to, żeby trenować, a nie odpoczywać!

-Właśnie!-zgodził się z nim Daichi.

-Phi! Chciałam tylko pomóc...-żachnęła się obrażona.

Wieczór. Ana, Max i Ray zatrzymali się przy dwóch graczach, którzy nadal prowadzili wyścig.

-Huh? Jeszcze się ścigają?-zdziwił się Max.

-Już przestałam liczyć, który to raz.-westchnąła Kirara.-Kai jest strasznie uparty i nie chce odpuścić Lasaro.

-Mogliśmy się tego spodziewać po nim.-odparł Ray z lekkim uśmiechem.

-A gdzie Tyson i reszta?-spytał Max.

-Zajmujesz większą część piasku!-usłyszeli głos Daichi'ego.

-Co? Ja? To ty pakujesz się na moją część!-ozwał się Tyson.

-Wracają.-zauważyła Ana.

-To była moja część piasku!-wydzierał się Daichi.

-Chyba w śnie!-parsknął Tyson.-To przez ciebie o mały włos, a zagrzebałbym się po uszy!

-Przeze mnie? Bah! Chyba sobie żartujesz...


	9. Koncentracja, refleks i szybkość

-Trzy... dwa... jeden... start!-odliczała Kirara.

Kai i Lasaro wypuścili ostro swoje dyski, które natychmiast pomknęły po piasku rozwijając coraz większą prędkość.

-Dalej Kai!-zawołał Tyson obserwując z grupą ich zmagania.-Dasz radę!

-Nie pozwól mu się wyprzedzić Lasaro!-zawołał Shiro.

-Wooow...-ozwał się komputerowy głos z laptopa Kenny'ego.-Nawet moje dane nie przepływają tak szybko w trudnych warunkach jak wirują ich dyski..

-Trzymaj się Kai!-zawołała Hilary.-Wierzymy w ciebie!

Dyski pędziły jednakowo szybko. Przemknęły już po odcinku Max'a i Ray'a i właśnie rozpoczynały drugą prostą. Ziarenka piasku ledwo co pod nimi drgały.

-Oboje są świetni.-stwierdził Max.

Dyski ściagły się co chwila zmieniając prowadzenie. Rozpoczynały już ostatnią prostą. Jeszcze chwila... Dysk Kai'a w końcu wypruł na przód i minął jako pierwszy dwóch zawodników. Tyson, Daichi i Hilary wiwatowali zwycięzcy zagłuszając kompletnie pozostałych.

-W porządku.-Kirara podeszła do obu graczy.-Lasaro...

-Zabrakło mi tylko szczęścia.-odparł chłopak zerkając kątem oka na przeciwnika.

Kai lekko chrząknął, ale nadal milczał. Spoglądał teraz tylko na dziewczynę.

-Pora na ostatnie ćwiczenie.-postanowiła Kirara.-Wymaga ono wielu ćwiczeń koncentracji umysłu...

-Musimy być spokojni jak tafla jeziora.-dodała Ana.-Mam rację?

-Zgadza się.-przytaknęła Kirara.

-Musimy poczuć się zjednoczeni z naszym dyskiem i naszą bestią. Pracujemy razem i razem dążymy do celu.-dodał Shiro.

-Nie obchodzą nas inni ludzie i cudze problemy. W tym momencie najważniejsza jest nasza wolność.-dołączył się Lasaro.

-Mamy jeden cel i tylko o niego musimy walczyć. Mamy siłę, która pozwala nam urzeczywistniać wszystkie marzenia. To czyni nas zawsze niepokonanymi, bez względu na wynik gry.-Kirara wypuściła swój dysk na taflę jeziora, a ten zaczął płynnie krążyc po wodzie ani trochę się nie topiąc.

-Przecież to... -wyduisł Kenny.-To jest..,

-Niemożliwe.-dokończył wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w dysk dziewczyny Ray.

-Na tym własnie polega ostatnie wasze ćwiczenie.-odparła Kirara.-Nie musicie wcale go opanować, ale jeżeli będziecie próbować... napewno pomoże wam to rozwinąć wiele umiejętności waszej gry.-spojrzała na Kai'a.-Czasami wcale nie trzeba dużo, żeby się udało...

-Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego.-stwierdził nadal z niedowierzaniem Kenny.

-I my mamy się tego nauczyć?-mruknął Tyson.

-Narazie tylko Kai.-dziewczyna obróciła się w ich stronę.-A wy wracajcie do treningu na plaży. Tyson będzie się ścigał z Daichi'm, a Max z Ray'em. Zaczynacie wyścigi.-rozkazała twardo.-Shiro, Lasaro, Ana... miejscie ich na oku.

-Się robi!-rzucił Shiro.-No co jest? Na co jeszcze czekacie?-rzucił w stronę Tysona-Idziemy.

-Tyson. rusz się.-poleciła Hilary.-Chyba nie zamierzasz tak tu stać i się gapić przez cały czas.

-Daichi, idziemy!-zawołał Tyson do towarzysza.-Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Kai był ode mnie lepszy...

-Całkowicie mnie zignorował.-mruknęła niezadowolona.

-Czekajcie!-zawołał biegnąc za nimi Kenny, lecz wciąż oglądał się na dysk Kirary.

Max, Ray i Ana również ruszyli w swoją stronę. Kai wypuścił swój dysk na przybrzeżne wody, lecz ten prawie od razu mu zatonął. Chłopak sięgnął po niego i cofnął się by na ponowić manewr. Z pewnej odległości obserwowała go Kirara, a obok niej stanęła Hilary.

-Hilary?-zdziwiła się jej obecnością Kirara.-Myślałam, że poszłaś razem z grupą Shiro...

-Tyson to idiota.-Hilary usiadła demonstracyjnie obok towarzyszki.-Mam go naprawdę dość.

-Co się stało?-spytała.

-Cały czas mam wrażenie, że mnie ignoruje. Wiem, że nie jestem zawodniczką Beyblade, ale to nie jest tak, że nie mam o niczym pojęcia... A kiedy chcę mu pomóc albo go zdopingować traktuje mnie jakbym nie istniała. Mogłoby mnie tu wogóle nie być.

-Nie mów tak. Twój doping napewno bardzo mobilizuje Tysona i waszą drużynę.

-Jakoś tego po nim nie widać.-mruknęła.-Co za idiota... Nigdy nie zwraca na mnie uwagi... Nawet nie próbuje... Pewnie jeszcze nie domyśla się, że jestem dziewczyną...

-To znaczy... on ci się podoba?-zapytała, a Hilary cała pokryła się rumieńcem.

-Podoba?-starała się pokryć zmieszanie śmiechem.-To za dużo powiedziane... Jest porywczy,odważny, uczciwy i... zawsze ma coś do powiedzenia.-westchnęła.

-Napewno w końcu zwróci na ciebie uwagę.-uśmiechnęła się.-Musi tylko tochę przejrzeć na oczy.

-Ech...oby.-mruknęła ciszej.-A tobie podoba się jakiś chłopak?

-Mnie?-Kirara zawahała się.-Może jest taki ktoś...- powiedziała spoglądając w stronę Kai'a.-Może...

-My, dziewczyny zawsze mamy pod górkę. To nie fair.-Hilary spuściła głowę.

Dysk Daichi'ego był o krok szybszy od dysku Tysona. Oba dyski sunęły płynnie po plaży, choć czasem zdarzało im się nieco zakurzyć piaskiem.

-No co jest?!-denerwował się Tyson.-Szefie, dlaczego nie mogę go wyprzedzić?

-Trudno powiedzieć Tyson.-odparł Kenny.-Wszytko wydaje się być w porządku.

-Ha! Nie możesz zrozumieć tego, że jestem od ciebie lepszy, co?-rzucił dumny ze swej przewagi Daichi.

-Zamknij się!-warknął Tyson.-Zaraz ci udowodnię, że wcale tak nie jest! Hmm? A gdzie Hilary?-zauważył nieobecność dziewczyny.

-Chyba została razem z Kirarą.-odparł Kenny.

-Co? Zapomniała, że miała mnie dopingować?

-Wydaje mi się, że poczuła się bardzo ignorowana przez ciebie, Tyson.

-I o to się obraziła? Z tymi dziewczynami... -mruknął, a dysk wrócił do niego.-Pójdę jej poszukać.-zadecydował.-A ty lepiej przygotuj się na porażkę, bo jak wrócę, to twój dysk skończy głęboko w piasku!-zagroził Daichi'emu.

-Przekonamy się!-zawziął się Daichi.

Kirara usiadła na plaży obok chłopaka, który znowu wyciągnął dysk z jeziora tuż przy brzegu. Wpatrywała się w wodę nieco przygnębionym wzrokiem.

-Skup się bardziej na sobie.-rzekła dziewczyna.-To od ciebie zależy czy dysk utrzyma się na powierzchni czy nie.

-Jak mam to zrobić?-spytał Kai.

-Ja wyobrażam sobie, że to ja spaceruję po wodzie, a nie mój dysk. Wyobrażam sobie, że bawię się razem z Pegazem Światła na jeziorze i że nie tonę, chociaż powinnam. W moim przypadku to działa. Musisz w to po prostu uwierzyć.

Kai nie odpowiedział. W milczeniu nastawił powownie swój dysk, a następnie go wypuścił. Chłopak zamknął oczy. Dysk musnął wodę, po czym zawirował, ale gdy tylko Kai otworzył oczy, dysk chlupnął zatapiając się w jeziorze. Musiał go znowu wyciągać.

-Jak na początek, dobrze sobie radzisz.-podsumowała dziewczyna.

-Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na moim zaufaniu?-spytał, choć w tym momencie nie patrzył na nią.

-Dlaczego?-zdziwiła się jego pytaniem.-Nie wiem... zawahała się.-Ja ci ufam.-rzekła krótko.

-Po co?-spytał znowu jakby było to coś co bardzo trudno mu było zrozumieć.

-Sama chciałabym wiedzieć... To się wzięło samo z siebie.-odparła po krótkiej chwili wahania.-Po prostu ci ufam.-dodała ciszej.

Ana, Max i Ray kierowali się w stronę kawiarni Luny.

-Zgłodniałem.-westchnął Max.-Te wyścigi są strasznie wyczerpujące...

-Racja.-przyznał Ray.-Ciekawe jak sobie radzą pozostali...

-Tyson pewnie próbuje wszystkiego aby skończyć ten trening na plaży i dorównać Kai'owi. Jest okropnie uparty.

-Nie ma wcale czego mu zazdrościć.-odparła Ana.-Ostatnie ćwiczenie to naprawdę ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Do dziś sobie nie mogę z nim poradzić.-westchnęła.

-Ja ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że coś takiego jest możliwe.-nie mógł się nadziwić Ray.

W tym momencie przed nimi pojawił się dysk, a w tyle Sasuke na którego twarzy pojawił się zliośliwy uśmieszek.

-Sasuke!-rzuciła Ana.-Czego chcesz tym razem?

-Mam chrapkę na wasze bestie.-odparł chłopak.-Chętnie dołączę je do kolekcji Xero.

-Nie dostaniesz naszych bestii!-zbuntował się Ray.-Nawet o tym nie marz!

-Tak? A masz ochotę się ze mną zmierzyć?

-Oni są pod moją opieką, Sasuke i nie pozwolę ci odebrać im bestii!-Ana wypuściła swój dysk.

-Ana...-rzucił Max zdumiony jej stanowczością.

-Więc jeśli wygram odbiorę twoją!-postanowił Sasuke.-Szykuj się na porażkę...-zachichotał złowrogo.

Dyski okrążyły się, by chwilę później spiłować się krawędziami. Dysk Any odskoczył, ale dysk przeciwnika zaraz ruszył na niego.

-Trzymaj się, Ana!-rzucił Max.

-Już po tobie!-prychnął Sasuke.-Możesz się żegnać ze swoją bestią!

-Nie odbierzesz mi mojej bestii!-zaparła się dziewczyna.-Nie pozwolę ci na to!

Dyski ścigały się po chodniku. Wskoczyły na jedno z drzew, po czym pędząc po konarach zderzały się co chwila. Dysk Annabell pomknął niczym strzała spychając dysk Sasuke z gałęzi na inną gałąź. Dysk chłopaka aż się lekko zachwiał.

-Świetnie!-rzucił Ray.

-Tak trzymaj, Ana!-zawołał Max.

-Khe! To dopiero początek.-mruknął Sasuke.-Prawdziwa walka dopiero przed nami!

Hilary ze spuszczoną głową szła powoli chodnikiem. Nie zwracała uwagi na mijanych ludzi.

-Hilary!-dogonił ją Tyson-Hilary, czekaj!-dziewczyna nawet nie obróciła się.-Hilary, zatrzymaj się! Proszę...

-Czego chcesz Tyson?!-zdenerwowała się wreszcie zatrzymując.

-Zauważyłem, że cię nie ma i pomyślałem, że...

-Och, a jednak mnie zauważyłeś!-prychnęła z wyrzutem przerywając mu.-Chyba powinnam skakać z radości.

-Hilary, posłuchaj mnie... To wcale nie tak. Bardzo brakuje mi twojego dopingu...

-Tylko dopingu?

-Brakuje nam ciebie. Jesteś bardzo ważną częścią naszej drużyny i wiele znaczysz dla nas wszystkich. Przepraszam, jeżeli przeze mnie poczułaś się ignorowana. Wiem, że jestem trochę zbyt zaaferowany tym treningiem, ale naprawdę jesteś nam potrzebna.

-Jesteś kompletnym idiotą, Tyson!-złościła się.-Powinnam porachować ci wszystkie kości...

-He? Co znowu źle powiedziałem? Co jest nie tak?-zdziwił się lekko zdenerwowany.

-Idiota.-mruknęła pod nosem odwracając się napięcie.

Dysk Any popędził na dysk przeciwnika, lecz ten mu umknął w porę puszczając się w dół gałęzi. W końcu dyski dopadły się i odskoczyły od siebie na przeciwne strony, po czym znów ruszyły na siebie agresywnie. Oba śmigały po korze drzewa w niesamowitym tempie.

-Jednak wcale nie jesteś taki dobry, Sasuke.-rzuciła dziewczyna.

-Zaraz zmienisz zdanie.-zagroził chłopak.

Dyski pędziły tak szybko, ze zdzierały korę z drzewa. W końcu zleciały z powrotem na chodnik, gdzie dysk Sasuke ostro ruszył do ataku.

-Skoncentruj się, Ana.-polecił Max.-Możesz z nim wygrać.

Dysk dziewczyny zsotał mocno odepchnięty, ale chwilę potem zatrzymał atak przeciwnika na krawędzi krawężnika. Sasuke miał nie wesołą minę.

-Właśnie tak!-ucieszył się Max.

-Dosyć tej zabawy!-warknął gracz.-Teraz moja kolej!-jego dysk mocno trącił dysk przeciwniczki.-Silver! Ruszaj!-zawołał, a na niebie zalśniła jego bestia.

-Wezwał bestię... -stwierdził ze zdumieniem Ray.

Dysk Sasuke odrzucił dysk dziewczyny, po czym szybko powtórzył manewr.

-Skoro tak... Moonagon!-zawołała, a w powietrze wzleciała jej smocza bestia.-Dalej! Atakuj!

Dyski zaczęły zderzać się z impetem. Dysk chłopaka pomknął błyskawicznie po chodniku slalomem, a następnie przeprowadził silnie skoncentrowany atak. Silver szybko ruszył na Moonagona łatwo zaskakując bestię dzięki swemu refleksowi.

Tyson i Hilary zatrzymali się widząc w powietrzu walczące bestie.

-Hmm? Bestie?-zdziwił sie Tyson.

-Niech to...-mruknęła Kirara wpatrując się w dwa duchy unoszące się w powietrzu w sporej odległości, a Kai spojrzał najpierw na nią, a później na zjawy bestii.-To bestia Any i bestia Sasuke.-wyjaśniła Kirara.-Oni ze soba walczą...

Dysk Annabell sporo stracił na szybkości mocno obijany przez dysk członka bandy Xero. W końcu jednak zatrzymał jego atak i dyski zaczęły ostro się piłować.

-Musi go czymś zaskoczyć... -zauważył Ray.-Dysk Sasuke jest strasznie szybki...

-Nie poddawaj się, Ana! Walcz!-dopingował ją Max.

Dysk dziewczyny twardo się bronił przed atakami ze strony dysku Sasuke. Ten jednak miał zaciętą minę.

-Zaraz wyciągnę cię z tej obrony...-rzucił chłopak.-Bah, nie ze mną takie numery.-prychnął, a jego dysk pomknął kołem, po czym korzystając z pionu krawężnika wybił się w powietrze celując prosto w dysk przeciwniczki.

-To ci się nie uda!-rzuciła twardo Ana, a jej dysk popędził szybko tak samo i dyski kilkakrotnie zderzyły się w powietrzu, po czym odskoczyly od siebie.

-Już mi się prawie udało... -Sasuke zachichotał złowrogo.

Silver błysakwicznie się przemieszczając stanowił trudny orzech do zgryzienia dla Moonagona. W końcu jednak zaatakował. Dyski spiłowały się.

-Moonagon!-zawołała dziewczyna.-Ruszaj!

Jej dysk mocno zaatakował, ale dysk Sauke był szybszy i zdążył go odepchnąć.

-Doskonale... mam twoją bestię w garści...-mruknął zadowolony z siebie Sasuke.

-Gra się jeszcze nie skończyła, Sasuke!-odpowiedziała mu Ana.

-Dla ciebie to tylko kwestia kilku chwil... Silver! Atakuj!

Dysk chłopaka rozpędził się, a bestia zaczęła jakby zanikać na polu walki. Moonagon tracił za to orientację.

-On... rozpływa się w powietrzu.-zauważył Ray.

-Lśnienie Świtu!-zawołała dziewczyna, a jej bestia rzuciła się na wrogiego osobnika.

-Teraz, Silver!-zadecydował Sasuke-Srebrzyste Spięcie!

Silver nagle znikł, a sekundę później pojawił się atakując rogiem tuż za Moonagonem. Dysk Sauke nagle zaatakował tak zręcznie, że dysk Annabell wyskoczył w powietrze, a gdy już wylądował, to przestał wirować.

-Moonagon!-przeraziła się Ana.

-Od dziś twoja bestia należy do Xero!-rzucił Sasuke, a do jego dysku wniknął duch bestii dysku dziewczyny.

-Niech cię... -warknął Max.

-Ana!-zawołała Kirara przybiegając z resztą.

-Sasuke... -mruknął Lasaro na jego widok.

-To był pokaz dla wszystkich!-rzucił Sasuke łapiąc swój dysk.-Xero wyeliminuje każdego z was... po kolei, wasze bestie będą stawać się nasze! Bah! Jeśli chcecie je odzyskać musicie go pokonać, ale to nie takie proste... Najpierw będziecie musieli pokonać mnie, Seraph'a i Ikki'ego! A to wam się napewno nie uda... Xero zrobi wszystko, żeby was zniszczyć, a żeby było zabawniej o waszych porażkach będzie mówił cały swiat. Gwarantuje to wam...

-Więc stań do walki, Sasuke!-zawołał Tyson.

-Już wkrótce napewno się spotkamy...-Sasuke odwrócił się napięcie, po czym zniknął na zakręcie uliczki.

-Niech ja go tylko dostanę...

-Ana... -Kirara podeszła do młodej zawodniczki.

-Mój Moonagon...-wyszeptała zrozpaczona dziewczyna.


	10. Atak Czarnego Dranzera

-Kto wygrał?-spytała Kirara, gdy spędzali czas w kawiarence Luny.

-U mnie Tyson.-Shiro kiwnął w stronę chłopaka siedzącego nieopodal.

-Nie wiele brakowało, a to ja byłbym pierwszy.-prychnął Daichi.

-Ha! Po prostu byłem lepszy!-odpowiedział pewnym głosem.

-Możemy zagrać rewanż, chcesz?

-Nie ma mowy o żadnym rewanżu.-przerwała Kirara.-A co u ciebie Ana?

-Wygrał Ray.-wyjaśniła dziewczyna obojętnym tonem głosu.

-No tak... nie poszło mi najlepiej.-przyznał Max.

-W porządku. Tyson i Ray zaczynają trening na wodzie.-zadecydowała dziewczyna.

-Nareszcie!-ucieszył się Tyson.

-Max i Daichi na jeziorze będziecie trenować od jutra. Dziś jeszcze będziecie ścigać się na piasku.

-Ma się rozumieć.-odparł Max z uśmiechem.

-Będę miał na nich oko.-obiecał Shiro.

-Tylko bądźcie ostrożni.-zwróciła się do nich Luna.-Xero i jego banda znów mogą zaatakować.

-Chętnie utarłbym im nosa.-zagwarantował Tyson.-Coraz bardziej grają mi na nerwach.

-Są coraz bardziej niebezpieczni.-przyznał Ray.

-W końcu ich dopadniemy.

-No to idziemy.-rzucił Shiro.-Hej, ruszcie się!-rzucił do Max'a i Daichi'ego.

-Nie cierpie jak ktoś mi rozkazuje...-wymamrotał Daichi wstając z zajmowanego miejsca.

-My też będziemy się zbierać.-odparł Ray.

-Racja! Musimy być lepsi niż Kai!-postanowił twardo Tyson.

-Och... czy on nigdy nie wydorośleje?-mruknęła Hilary spoglądając na Tyson'a kątem oka.

-W każdym razie wygląda na to, że nie zamierza odpuścić Kai'owi.-stwierdził Kenny.-Lepiej będzie jak pójdziemy z nimi.

-I tak nie pomożemy mu zmądrzeć.-westchnęła zrezygnowanym głosem.

-Hej, Ana!-zawołał Max.-Idziesz z nami?

-Ja?-dziewczyna powoli podniosła głowę.

-Pewnie, że ty!-podszedł do niej z uśmiechem.-Jesteś w końcu naszą trenerką, nie tak? Musisz nami pokierować, prawda?

-Ale ja... nie wiem czy sobie dam radę...

-Napewno! Chodź!-wziął ją za rękę.-Co to za trening bez naszej najlepszej trenerki?

-Przesadzasz Max... Wcale nie jestem dobrą trenerką...

-Bzdura! Jestem pewny, że wytrenujesz nas tak dobrze, że jak tylko dorwiemy Sasuke to odzyskamy twoją bestię. Obiecuję.

-Naprawdę?

-Masz moje słowo.

Shiro tylko pokręcił głowa i ruszył przodem. Zaraz za nim skoczył Daichi, a w ogonku szli Max z Aną.

-Ona tego bardzo potrzebowała.-odpał Lasaro spoglądając na nich, a Kirara tylko kiwnęła głową, przytakując mu.

-My też idziemy.-postanowił Tyson.-Wrócimy jako zwycięscy...

-Co za arogant...-mruknęła Hilary podążając z Kenny'm za Ray'em i Tyson'em.

W kawiarni oprócz Luny zostali tylko Kirara i Lasaro. Dziewczyna zmartwionym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w blat stołu nad szklanką soku.

-Nie jesteś w nastroju.-zauważył Lasaro.

-Nie. To po prostu...-dziewczyna urwała i westchnęła.-Będziesz trenować?

-Nie.-zaprzeczył.-Odwiedzę siostrę w domu.-mruknął.

-W porządku.-kiwnęła głową.-Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby pojawił się Xero... bądź ostrożny.

-Jak zwykle.-odparł chłopak z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym wstał od stołu.

-Widzę, że coś cię trapi.-do Kirary dosiadła się Luna.-I to chyba nie tylko ataki Xero.

-To trudno wyjaśnić...-odpowiedziała dziewczyna z wahaniem.

-Gdyby było łatwo pewnie nie byłoby warte zmartwień.-stwierdziła Luna.

Tyson i Ray zaczęli puszczać swoje dyski na wodę, ale te tonęły od razu jak tylko tknęły tafli. Tyson z oburzoną miną po raz kolejny wyciągał swój dysk z jeziora.

-Jak Kirara nam to pokazywała, wydawało się łatwiejsze.-mruknął Tyson.

-Ciekawe ile ona musiała trenować aby uzyskać taki efekt.-rzucił Ray.

-Hmm? A gdzie Kai?-rozjerzał się za Kai'em.

-Pewnie trenuje po drugiej stronie jeziora.

-Może coś przed nami ukrywa... A to ignorant.-mruknął zawistnie.

-Jak to widzisz, Dizzy?-spytał Kenny rozkładając swój laptop.

-Kiepsko Szefie. W każdym razie nie wyobrażam sobie chodzić po wodzie.-odpowiedział komputerowy głos.

-Tak. Sam jestem zaskoczony tym, że coś takiego jest możliwe.-przyznał.

Lasaro wychodził właśnie z domu, gdy na trasie spotkał Ikki'ego, który stał oparty nonszalancko o ścianę.

-Jak zdrowie siostry?-spytał Ikki, choć w jego głosie nie było żadnego zmartwienia czy zaciekawienia.

-Co cie to obchodzi?-fuknął niezadowolony z obecności intruza Lasaro.

-Podobno rozdzieli was w dzieciństwie. To naprawdę smutne.-odparł otwierając oczy.

-Zamknij się! Nie masz o niczym pojęcia!-syknął groźnie chłopak.

-Wiem tylko to co konieczne. Wiem też, że jesteś jednym z najsłabszych zawodników z drużyny Kirary.

-Kto ci tak powiedział?

-Nikt mi nie musiał o tym mówić. Po prsotu to widać.-uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem.

-Zawsze możmy to sprawdzić.-odparł Lasaro powoli.

-Wyzywasz mnie na pojedynek?-spytał udając zaciekawienie.-Wiesz, że to oznacza utratę bestii w przypadku porażki.

-Wiem.-kiwnął głową.-Ale nie zamierzam się ciebie bać.-dodał twardo.

Kirara właśnie zatrzymała się przy sklepie jubilerskim Westchnęła tylko i już miała zamiar ruszyć, gdy natknęła się na kogoś znajomego.

-Kai...-rzekła dziewczyna.-Co tu robisz?

-To samo co ty.-odpowiedział zdawkowo chłopak.-Rozglądam się.

-Szukasz Xero albo Ikki'ego?-domyśliła się, ale chłopak milczał.-Oni rzadko mierzą się z przypadkowymi graczami. Najpierw muszą dojść do wniosku, że ktoś jest ich godny, a dopiero później wybierają go sobie na cel. Jeżeli nie ma nikogo takiego najczęściej trenują w rezdencji Xero.

-Ty ich nie szukasz.-stwierdził ruszając z nią przez miasto.

-Xero sam mnie znajdzie jeśli będzie tego chciał.-odpowiedziała.

Kai nie odpowiedział. Ruszył razem z dziewczyną, choć oboje przez pewien czas milczeli.

-Skoro znasz Ikki'ego i organizację BIOVOLT musisz mieć wiele wspólnego z Rosją.-rzekła dziewczyna z pewnym wahaniem.

-Pochodzę stamtąd.-odparł chłopak nie patrząc na nią.-Dziadek wysłał mnie do klasztoru BIOVOLT'u jak byłem dzieckiem.-zamilkł na chwilę.-Tam się szkoliłem.-dokończył.

-Dziadek?-zdziwiła się.-A co na to twoi rodzice?

-Dlaczego cię to interesuje?-spytał wbijając w nią swoje ostre spojrzenie, co spowodowało, że dziewczyna natychmiast spuściła wzrok speszona jego reakcją.-Mój ojciec był mistrzem Beybladingu. Odszedł, żeby doskonalić swoją technikę.-wyjaśnił po dłuższej chwili.

-Więc... co robisz w Japonii skoro trenowałeś w Rosji?-spytała znów Kirara.

-Uciekłem stamtąd.-odpowiedział krótko.

-Trzy... dwa...-odliczał Ikki.

-Jeden...-dokończył Lasaro, po czym wypuścił swój dysk, podobnie jak przeciwnik.

Oba dyski pomknęły po arenie zderzając się chwilowo ze sobą. Następnie wyminęły się i znów zderzyły.

-Czyżbym się mylił?-rzucił Ikki z podstępnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

-Z pewnością.-odpowiedział krótko Lasaro.

Dyski mknęły błyskawicznie po arenie. Czarny dysk ruszył do ataku i zaczął silnie spychać dysk przeciwnika. Lasaro jednak nie poddawał się. Jego dysk nabierał jeszcze większej prędkości. Wtem ostro zakręcił i odepchnął dysk rywala. Ikki zwęził spojrzenie.

-To zbyt proste.-mruknął Ikki.-Jesteś zbyt prostym przeciwnikiem dla mnie.

-Więc po co ten pojedynek?-zdziwił się Lasaro.

-Za bardzo zależy mi na twojej bestii.-rzucił z uśmiechem, a jego dysk znów zaatakował.

Dysk Lasaro jednak przyhamował natarcie przeciwnika, a następnie odrzucił go i ruszył do serii ataków.

-Czarny Dranzer był dyskiem, którego pragnąłem od zawsze. Kiedy udało mi się go zdobyć okazało się, że jestem zbyt słaby, żeby go kontrolować. Czarny Dranzer doprowadził do wielu zniszczeń.-wyjaśnił Kai patrząc gdzieś w dal jakby przypominając sobie wszystko od nowa.

-Rozumiem...-rzekła Kirara ciszej.

-Po co chcesz to wiedzieć?-spytał znów, choć już mniej ostrym tonem.

-Zasatanwiam się tylko...-zawahała się.-Dlaczego taki jesteś.-odpowiedziała.-Nie łatwo jest się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić.

-Nie potrzebuję przyjaciół.-uciął odwracając wzrok.

-Każdy ich potrzebuje, tylko nie każdy o tym mówi.-odparła.

Kai zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. Jej słowa... Co ona może o nim wiedzieć?

-Umiesz tylko dużo mówić.-odparł Lasaro.-Ale gra wcale nie idzie ci tak dobrze.

Ikki nie odpowiedział, a złośliwy uśmieszek nie schodził z jego ust. Dysk Lasaro ostro skręcał co chwila by nie dać przeciwnikowi szans odparcia ataku. Dysk Ikki'ego coraz bardziej zwalniał, a jednak chłopak nadal wydawał się bardzo pewny siebie.

-Tak jak sądziłem.-prychnął Lasaro.-Jesteś kiepskim zawodnikiem, który nie potrafi wykorzystać możliwości swojego dysku.-jego dysk atakował coraz mocniej.

-Tak?-rzucił Ikki z dziwnym przekąsem.-W takim razie bardzo cię zaskoczę.

Nagle dysk Ikki'ego odparł atak dysku przeciwnika i odrzucił go na drugi koniec areny. Lasaro zwiększył czujność.

-Popatrz teraz na to co bedzie się działo! Czarny Dranzer!-zawołał Ikki.

Nagle jego dysk zaczął emanować ciemną aurą. Pomknął tak szybko po arenie, że rozkruszył ją na pół. Lasaro wpatrywał się w to z zaskoczeniem. W tej chwili z dysku Ikki'ego wyłoniła się mroczna bestia. Dysk rywala ledwo odparł jej atak.

-Hmm?-Kirara usłyszała charakterystyczne zawołanie.

-Czarny Dranzer.-odgadł Kai od razu.

-Roofamon!-zawołał Lasaro, a z jego dysku wyłoniła się kocia bestia.-Ruszaj!

Bestia Lasaro ruszyła zwinnie do ataku. Na Ikki'm nie wywarło to jednak żadnego wrażenia. Jego dysk bez problemu odparł atak, a następnie wyrzucił w powietrze dysk przeciwnika. Lasaro nie zamierzał odpuścić, ale w tym momencie rywal znów go zaskoczył.

-Heh... to jeszcze nie koniec.-odparł kąśliwie Ikki, a jego dysk mknął tak szybko, że co chwila wyrzucał z impetem dysk przeciwnika w powietrze nie pozwalając mu nawet na chwilę wylądować na arenie. Czarny Dranzer zdecydowanie atakował kocią bestię nie dając jej szans.

-Roofamon!-zawołał Lasaro nie poddając się.-Teraz! Galaktyczna Furia!

Dysk skoczył na brzeg areny, po czym niesamowicie szybko kontratakował mocno spychając dysk przeciwnika. Dysk Ikki'ego aż kruszył arenę. Roofamon naskoczył na przeciwnika i tym razem bestia Ikki'ego znalazła się w opałach.

-To wszystko na co cię stać?-spytał Ikki,

-Co?-zdziwił się Lasaro.

-Nie wiesz, że Czarny Dranzer jest potężny? Zmiażdży cię jak robaka.-chłopak zaśmiał się, a jego dysk odbił dysk Lasaro, po czym pomknął po arenie.-Czarny Dranzer!-wzniósł ręcę w powietrze.-Pokaż na co cię stać!-kawałki areny zaczęły odrywać się od podłoża.

Dysk Ikki'ego ruszył rujnując arenę po swej drodze i roztaczając bardzo negatywną aurę. Wszystko wokół zaczęło wirować: strzęby areny, drobinki z ulicy, pobliskie kamienie. Wszystko wirowało wokół niesamowicie czarnego dymu, który pojawił się nad areną błyskając groźnymi wyładowaniami w powietrzu. Dysk członka bandy Xero ruszył pewnie do ataku rujnując dysk Lasaro. Atakował zbyt mocno...

-Roofamon!-zawołał Lasaro, ale było już za późno.

Czarny Dranzer przewrócił kocią bestię nacierając na nią swoimi szponami, a dysk Ikki'ego unieruchomił rozpadający się już dysk Lasaro.

-Przegrałeś.-rzekł Ikki-A zatem twoja bestia należy teraz do mnie!-do jego dysku wniknął duch bestii z dysku przeciwnika.-Chyba się trochę przeliczyłeś. Nic nie pokona Czarnej Bestii.-dodał z perfidnym uśmiechem.-Możesz to przekazać swoim przyjaciołom. Wszystkich czeka to samo.

Gdy Kai i Kirara przybyli na miejsce zastali tylko Lasaro. Chłopak właśnie pozbierał szczątki swojego dysku.

-Lasaro!-zawołała Kirara zaskoczona tym widokiem.-Co... co się stało?

-Ikki.-wyjaśnił krótko chłopak.-Ma moją bestię.


	11. Dla Annabell

Dysk Max'a musnął taflę wody i zawahał się, ale nie udało mu się utrzymać na jeziorze więcej niż kilka sekund. Podobnie wypuszczone chwilę później dyski Tyson'a, Ray'a, a dysk Daichi'ego wogóle nie mógł złapać równowagi i natychmiast się topił. Kirara razem ze swoją grupą obserwowała ich wyczyny.

-Nie!-rzucił demonstracyjnie Shiro.-Aż tak fatalnie im idzie? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć...

-Ten gość mnie denerwuje... -mruknął Daichi spoglądając na chłopaka kątem oka.

-Ale za to napewno lepiej mu idzie z tym niż nam.-odparł Ray.

-Nabija się z nas! Zaraz nie wytrzymam...

Do Kenny'ego i Hilary siedzących z boku dołączyła Luna trzymając w ręku poręczne radio.

-Luna?-rzucił Kenny-Zostawiłaś kawiarnię?

-Tylko na godzinkę.-odpowiedziała dziewczyna.-Chciałam zobaczyć jak im idzie.

-Niezbyt ciekawie. Nadal nie moga sobie poradzić z ostatnim ćwiczeniem.

-Nie dziwię się im.-odpowiedziała Dizzy.-Chodzić po widzie? Brrr... nigdy bym się nie zgodziła na coś takiego.

-To trudne zadanie, ale nie jest niewykonalne.-odpowiedziała Luna nastawiając radio.-Wystarczy tylko ćwiczyć, ćwiczyć i jeszcze raz ćwiczyć.

-Hmm? Co robisz?-zaciekawiła się Hilary.

-Nie wiecie? Dzisiaj u nas odbywają się lokalne zawody. To zaraz za szkołą.-złapała wreszcie fale.-Ach... nareszcie cię mam!

-Witamy na eliminacjach do lokalnych zawodów Beyblade. Kto tym razem zdobędzie tytuł mistrza?-ozwał się radiowy głos spikera.-Tytułu broni zeszłoroczny mistrz Sasuke Warron! Ten piętnastoletni chłopak dokonał już bardzo wiele. Czy znajdzie się ktoś gotowy go pobić?

-Huh?-Tyson zwrócił uwagę na radiowy reportaż.-Słyszeliście to?

-Musimy to zobaczyć-odparł Ray.

Tłum ludzi kręcących się wokół aren przy budynku szkoły zaskoczył wszystkich. Byli miłośnicy Beyblade, byli też fani, widzowie, gracze, a nawet kamery, które emitowały to całe zajście w telewizji. Tyson i pozostali byli zaskoczeni takim tłumem ludzi.

-Ile ludzi...-rzuciła Hilary.

-Nic dziwnego. Zawody Beyblade to tutaj najlepsza forma rozrywki.-odparł Shiro.

-Jest i telewizja!-zauważył Daichi podskakując.

-Daichi, spokojnie!-zwrócił mu uwagę Tyson.

-Zapraszamy wszystkich chętnych! Ciągle się można zapisać!-wołał reporter z pomiędzy kamer.

-Chętnie bym skopał tyłek temu typkowi.-mruknął zawistnie Tyson.

-Sasuke odebrał mi bestię.-przypomniała przygnębionym głosem Ana.-To bardzo podstępny gracz.

-Nie jest niepokonany.-obok jak z nikąd pojawił się Kai.

-Kai...-rzucił Kenny zaskoczony jego obecnością.

-A gdzieś ty się podziewał tyle czasu, co?-rzucił mu Tyson, ale chłopak nie odpowiedział.-Heh, założę się, że też nie opanowałeś jeszcze ostatniego ćwiczenia.

-Sasuke, jak się czujesz jako obrońca zeszłorocznego tytułu?-spytał reporter zawodnika.

-Wspaniale.-odparł Sasuke.-Jestem pewny zwycięstwa. Nikt nie da rady mnie pokonać.

-Gratululę zatem pewności siebie. Ropoczynamy eliminacje!

-Hmm? A gdzie Max?-zauważyła zniknięcie kolegi Hilary.

-Nie mogę patrzeć na tego gościa... -mruknął Tyson wlepiając spojrzenie w Sasuke.-Idę się zapisać!

-Czas zapisu zawodników już minął!-oznjmił w tym momencie reporter.-Ropoczynamy pierwszy mecz!

-Co?! Dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?!

-Możemy tylko patrzeć.-westchnęła Ana.

Wtem przy jednej z aren na których odbywały się zawody stanął Max jako gracz.

-Huh? Max?-zdziwli się Tyson, Ray, Hilary i Kenny.

-Jakim sposobem on się zdążył zapisać?-rzucił tylko Tyson.

-On zamierza walczyć z Sasuke!-zrozumiał Kenny.

-Hej, to ja miałem być na jego miejscu!

Eliminacje szły ja burza. Sasuke i Max wygrywali wszystkie mecze bez większych problemów ku uciesze rzeszy fanów.

-Kolej na półfinały!-oznajmił reporter.-Narazie szanse są całkiem wyrównane, chociaż Sasuke zdaje się pokonywać z łatwością wszystkie przeszkody na drodze do tytułu. Czy jest ktoś kto mu w tym przeszkodzi? Wkrótce się o tym przekonamy!

-Ciekawe dlaczego Xero nie bierze udziału w zawodach.-rzucił Ray.

-On uważa, że nie ma nikogo godnego, żeby się z nim zmierzyć.-odpowiedział Shiro.-Jeżeli chce z kimś walczyć sam wybiera sobie przeciwnika.

-To dopiero typek...-mruknął Tyson.

-Myślicie, że Max ma sznasę wygrać z Sasuke?-spytała Hilary.

-Już raz z nim przegrał.-zauważył Daichi.

-Ale przez ten czas wiele się nauczył, dzięki treningowi Kirary.-rzekł Kenny.-Jeżeli dobrze to wykorzysta, ma sznasę wygrać.

-Pierwszym finalistą jest nikt inny jak tylko Sasuke!-ogłosił reporter-A drugim... tak, tak to Max Mizuhara, który wielokrotnie zdobywał mistrzowskie tytuły razem ze swoją sławną drużyną! Czy i tym razem zasłynie zwycięstwem? Co na to Sasuke? Przed nami finały!

-To my, to my!-wołał Tyson zwracając nie małą uwagę zgromadzonych.

-Przestań!-Hilary uciszyła go.-Nie popisuj się!

-Hej, chciałem tylko o nas przypomnieć.-rzucił z wyrzutem Tyson.

Max i Sasuke stanęli naprzeciwko siebie przed areną. Oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem.

-Heh... spotykamy się już drugi raz.-zauważył Sasuke.-Drugi raz, chcesz żebym ci utarł nosa, co?-prychnął.

-Zobaczymy kto komu utrze nosa.-odpowiedział mu Max.

-Jesteś pewny siebie, ale założę się, że mina ci zrzednie, jak już odbiorę ci twoją bestię!

-Max...-Ana martwiła się o towarzysza.

-Spokojnie, Max da sobie radę.-rzucił Tyson.-Słyszysz, Max? Trzymamy za ciebie kciuki!-zawołał.

Kirara czujnie wpatrywała się w obu zawodników ku uawdze Kai'a, ale jak do tej pory milczała.

-Trzy... dwa... jeden... -odliczał reporter.-Zaczynamy!

Oboje graczy ostro wypuściło swoje dyski na arenę. Te błyskawicznie pomknęły po torze.

-To twój koniec.-odparł Sasuke.-Twoja bestia będzie moja, a jak mi nie dopisze humor, to twój dysk skończy na złomowisku.-zachichotał złośliwie.

Dyski starły się szybko, po czym ruszyły prawie równolegle do siebie. Po drodze zderzyły się jeszcze kilka razy, ale żaden z nich nie uzyskał większej przewagi.

-Trzymaj się Max!-dopingowała go Hilary, a Kenny od razu rozłożył swojego laptopa.

-Rejestruj wszystko Dizzy.-polecił Kenny.-Musimy mieć ich na oku.

Dysk Sasuke zwinnie ruszył slalomem do ataku, ale dysk Max'a obronił się przed natarciem z pewnym poślizgiem. Dysk Sasuke ruszył do serii ataków w bardzo szybkim tempie. Naszczęście nie przyniosło mu to zbyt wielu korzyści.

-Sasuke atakuje, ale Max doskonale się broni.-zdał realcję reporter.-Doświadczenie Max'a zdaje się bierze górę nad porywczością przeciwnika.

-Heh... to dopiero początek.-rzucił pewnie Sasuke.

Dysk Max'a odepchnął dysk rywala, ale dysk Sasuke się nie poddawał.

-Da sobie radę?-Lasaro spojrzał na Kirarę.

-Powinien.-odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

Dysk Sasuke ruszył do serii drobnych ataków. Slalomem poruszając się po arenie cofał się albo zbliżał wykonując wymyślne skręty.

-Ha! To ci ostudzi zapały!-ekscytował się chłopak.

-Walcz, Max! Jesteśmy z tobą!-zawołała Hilary.

Dysk Max'a jednak ostro ruszył nacierając na rywala i przyhamowując go. Sasuke skrzywił się niezadowlony z tego, ale Max radził sobie coraz lepiej. Dyski odskoczyły od siebie, ale dysk Max'a nie pozwalał zaatakować przeciwnikowi. Ostro wybijał wszystkie jego próby ataku.

-Co?-zdziwił się Sasuke.

-Zaskoczyłem cię?-spytał Max.

-Nieźle mu idzie.-podsumował Ray.

-Nie dam się pokonać jakiemuś tam... Ruszaj Silver!-zawołał Sasuke, a z jego dysku wyłoniła się gadzia bestia.-Atakuj!

Dysk Sasuke zaczął emanować srebrnym światłem. Szybko ruszył do ataku i wirując wokół areny obijał dysk Max'a. Dyski zakręciły wokół siebie, po czym odskoczyły. Dysk towarzysza Xero lekko i zwinnie poruszał się po arenie,a najtrudniejsze skręty i przyspieszenia nie stanowiły dla niego problemu.

-Max, uważaj!-zawołała Ana.

-W porządku.-Max kiwnął głową.-Wzywam cię, Draciel!-zawołał, a z jego dysku wyłoniła się bestia.

Silver rozpędzał się coraz bardziej, ale w końcu został zatrzymany przez przeciwnika. Dyski siłowały się, lecz żaden nie mógł przeważyć.

-Walka jest bardzo zacięta.-relacjonował reporter.-Obu graczy wezwało do pomocy swoje bestie i widać gołym okiem, że żaden z nich nie zamierza odpuścić tego pojedynku. Ufff... robi się gorąco... Już mnie zżera ciekawość który z nich okaże się zwycięscą!

-Sasuke ma jeszcze kilka sztuczek w zanadrzu i w każdej chwili może je wykorzystać.-odparł Shiro.

-Dysk Max'a jest świetnie zrównoważony.-zauważyła Dizzy.-Jego zrównoważenie wzrosło o 13 procent w stosunku do ostatniego treningu.

-Myślisz, że uda ci się mnie przechytrzyć?-rzucił Sasuke-Nie ma mowy! Ruszaj Silver!

Dysk Sasuke szybko ruszył do ataku. Poruszał się tak zręcznie, że czasem sprawiał wrażenie jakby go nie było na arenie. Silver zaskakiwał Draciela z każdej strony. Jego ataki nie były może zbyt silne, ale zawsze bardzo precyzyjne. Dysk Sasuke wirował raz po raz piłując krawędziami dysk przeciwnika.

-Ale dysk Sasuke jest bardzo szybki, Dizzy.-rzekł Kenny.-Jak Max ma go pokonać?

-Silver opiera swą siłę na odpowiednim zbalansowaniu i refleksie.-stwierdził komputerowy głos.-To może byc klucz do rozwiązania problemu Max'a, Szefie.

-Ha!-rzucił Sasuke.-Taraz to ja cię zaskoczę! Jeszcze moment i stracisz swoją bestię!

Dysk Sasuke zaczął skręcać niebywale ostro zaskakując dysk Max'a z każdym, natarciem. Ten z kolei wciąż tracił na prędkości i płynności.

-Gdyby tylko uadło mi się go wybic z rytmu...-pomyślał Max-Całkiem nieźle Sasuke.-odparł.

-To jeszcze nie wszystko! Pokaż mu swoją potęgę Silver!-zawołał, a jego dysk zaczął podhaczać dysk rywala, tak, że ten wirował już coraz słabiej.

-Draciel! Ruszaj!-zawołał Max, a jego dysk w końcu przyhamował dysk rywala.-Tak!-ucieszył się.

-Świetnie Max!-zawołał Tyson.-Nie poddawaj się!

Dysk Max'a mocno odepchnął dysk przeciwnika, po czym ostro zaczął na niego nacierać.

-Max zdobywa przewagę.-ogłosił telewizyjny reporter.-Czy Sasuke podniesie się po tej serii ciężkich starć? On tak, ale jego dysk niekoniecznie.

-Nie pozwolę ci na to!-warknął Sasuke-Silver, pełna moc!-zawołał, a ziemia nagle zaczęła drżeć.

-Czujecie to?-spytała Hilary.

-Trzęsienie ziemi?-zdziwił się Daichi.

Dysk Sasuke prawie całkiem zanikał z pola widzenia. Zaczął znienacka torpedować dysk Max'a. Silver drapieżnie atakował przeciwnika.

-Max!-zawołała wystraszona tym nagłym zwrotem akcji Ana.

-Draciel!-zawołał Max, a jego dysk mężnie opierał się przeciwnikowi.

-Co?-zdziwił się Sasuke.-Jak ty to robisz? Skąd u ciebie tyle motywacji?

-Nie widzisz tego Sasuke?-spytał Max.-Ja nie walczę tylko dla siebie. Walczę dla Any, której odebrałeś bestię. To motywuje mnie jeszcze bardziej i nie pozwala się poddać. Gdybyś miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, wiedziałbyś co to znaczy walczyć dla kogoś i nie dziwłaby cię moja motywacja, a ciebie motywuje tylko chęć odebrania mi bestii. Tym razem to ty jesteś na straconej pozycji.

-Max...-wzruszyła się Ana.

-Co? O czym ty gadasz?-prychnął Sasuke.-Zaraz udowodnię ci, że nie masz racji! Silver, Srebrzyste Spięcie!-zawołał.

Jego dysk zaczął zanikać z pola walki, gdy tymczasem bestia zniknęła całkowicie dezorientując tym Draciela.

-Spokojnie, Max. Skup się.-polecił mu Tyson.-Napewno uda ci się go pokonać.

-Bestia Sasuke zniknęła!-zawołał zdumiony reporter.-Czy to zapowiedź ataku? Trudno mi ocenić. W każdym razie Max musi się mieć na baczności...

-Gdzie on jest... muszę go odnaleźć. No dalej, skup się. Wiesz gdzie on może być.-pomyślał Max zamykając oczy.-Spokojnie... skoncentruj się...-myślał.

-Doskonale.-mruknął pewnie Sasuke.-Teraz cię mam.

Max przypomniał sobie trening na jeziorze. Jego dysk topiący się już po paru sekundach i delikatna tafla jeziora...

-Draciel!-zawołał Max, a jego bestia w porę pochwyciła Silvera.

-Co?!-wykrzyknął Sasuke.-To przecież niemożliwe... To mój najlepszy atak...

-Teraz już wiesz, że mam rację.-odparł Max.-Draciel, Kontrola Grawitacji!-zawołał.

Cała arena zacząła występować z podłoża. Sasuke był tym przerażony. Widzowie też byli w szoku.

-Co się dzieje?-rzucił reporter.-To nieprawdopodobne...

-Cały Max!-rzucił Tyson.

Dysk Max'a zaatakował pewnie i wykorzystując utratę płynności i szybkości dysku przeciwnika zatrzymał jego wirowanie. Drgania ziemi uspokoiły się.

-Ufff... to był moment grozy...-westchnął reporter.-I co się okazuje? Zwycięscą zostaje Max!

-Udało się!-ucieszyła się Hilary podbiegając wraz z resztą do Max'a.

-Byłeś świetny start.-przyznał Tyson.

-Dzięki.-odpowiedział z uśmiechem Max.

-Ty... ty...- nie mógł wydusić Sasuke.-A niech to!-warknął.-I tak nie odzyskasz jej bestii!-wskazał na Anę.-Żeby to zrobić musicie pokonać resztę mojej drużyny, a wątpię by Ikki czy Seraph odstąpili wam tak łatwo.-odparł-Mnie pokonaliście, ale im nie dacie rady.-wycedził.-Skończycie tak jak wszystkie ofiary Xero!-wycofał się powoli, po czym rzucił się błyskawicznie do ucieczki.

-Sasuke!-zawołała Hilary, ale było już za późno.-Uciekł...

-W każdym razie została nam już tylko trójka do pokonania.-odparł Ray.

-Racja.-przyznał Shiro.-Musimy z nimi wygrać.

-Dziękuję Max.-zwróciła się do przyjaciela Ana.-Udało ci się pokonać Sasuke.

-Tak jak obiecałem.-chłopak uśmiechnął się.-Tylko... nie udało mi się odzyskać twojej bestii...

-Nic sie nie stało. Odzyskamy ją kiedy wreszcie pokonamy Xero.

-Masz rację.


	12. Rewanż

-Nadal się topią.-westchnął Kenny.-To zadanie wydaje się niewykonalne.

-W gruncie rzeczy trudno uwierzyć, że coś takiego jest możliwe.-odparła Dizzy.-Ale okazuje się jednak, że da się to zrobić.

Dyski Tyson'a, Ray'a, Max'a i Daichi'ego nadal gdy tknęły tafli wody, ledwo na niej zawirowały, a już tonęł wyglądał przy tym na strasznie naburmuszonego.

Tymczasem, gdy Kai wypuścił swój dysk na jezioro, ten pomknął około dwóch metrów po wodzie, a następnie zatonął. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego zdumieni.

-Udało mu się... -rzuciła Hilary.

-Dizzy, co ty na to?-spytał Kenny.

-Jestem pełna podziwu.-odpowiedział komputerowy głos.-Jego dysk zachowywał niesamowity wprost balans. Powiem więcej Szefie, jego balans był prawie tak samo wyważony jak balans obrotów kuli ziemskiej. Ufff... dla mnie to abstrakcja.

-Nieprawdopodobne...

-Czy on zawsze się musi tak popisywać?-prychnął Tyson.-Ja też będę tak umieć! Już zaraz...

-Spokojnie, Tyson.-rzucił Ray.-Kirara mówiła, że najważniejsza jest właściwa koncentracja.

-Nie mogę patrzeć jak on...-aż kipiał ze złości.-Bierzemy się do roboty! Proszę cię Dragoon, proszę... Musisz pływać...

-Idiota.-mruknęła Hilary spoglądając na wyczyny Tyson'a.

-Bah!-prychnął Shiro trenując akrobacje na plaży.-Z takim zapałem nigdy nie opanujecie wody.

-Bzdura!-denerwował się Tyson.-To jezioro zaraz podda się mocy Dragoona.

-Jasne... -dysk Shiro właśnie utworzył miniaturowy huragan z piasku.-Rezulatów dalej nie ma.

-Mówiłem, że on jest wkurzający!-rzucił im Daichi.

-Hej, Shiro!-zawołał Tyson.-Pamiętasz, że jesteś mi winny rewanż?-zagadał.

-Hm? Jasne, że pamiętam!-rzucił pewnie chłopak.-Twój Dragoon już raz uległ mojemu Wolverinowi.

-Tym razem będzie inaczej! Co ty na to? Zagramy rewanż?

-Tyson... -rzucił Kenny.

-Jasne.-skinął głową.-Ale żeby nie było tak łatwo, niech walka się toczy tu, na piasku.

-W porządku.-ucieszył się.

-On chce grać z Shiro?-zdziwiła się Ana siedząc na ławce obok Lasaro.

-Kto wie... może ten trening go czegoś nauczył.-odpowiedział Lasaro.

Kirara, której dysk wykonywał okrążenia po plaży obróciła się w stronę zgromadzonych. Wzrok dziewczyny powędrował na Tyson'a i Shiro.

-Co o tym myślisz Kirara?-spytał Kenny.

-To może być dobry trening dla ich oboje.-odpowiedziała dziewczyna wstając.

Nawet Kai wyłowił swój dysk i spojrzał w stronę dwóch zapalonych zawodników.

-Gotowi? Trzy... dwa... jeden...-odliczał im Max-Teraz!-zawołał, a gracze wypuścili swoje dyski na plażę.

Dyski pomknęły płynnie po piasku, by po chwili się spiłować krawędziami i odskoczyć od siebie. Narazie wirowały wokoło od czasu do czasu się zderzając.

-Shiro jest bardziej doświadczony niż Tyson w grze na piasku.-odparł Ray.-Specjalnie wybrał akurat to miejsce.

-Ale Tyson wiele się nauczył od czasu ostatniego pojedynku z Shiro.-odparł Kenny.-To może zaważyć na wyniku.

-Wola walki ci osłabła Tyson?-rzucił Shiro.-Ha! Masz małe szanse na odegranie się.

-To ty tak mówisz.-odparł Tyson.-Tym razem nie dam się zaskoczyć.

Dyski znów odskoczyły od siebie. dysk Shiro jednak ruszył po piasku podsypując dysk przeciwnika, co spowodowało, że dysk Tyson'a zaczął nagle tracić początkową równowagę i gdy zdążył nieco uciec jego wirowanie znacznie osłabło. Tyson miał jednak bardzo zaciętą minę.

-Ale go podszedł.-rzucił ze zdumieniem Daichi.

-Heh... To na początek.-odparł Shiro.

Dysk Shiro pewnie ruszył do ataku, a dysk Tyson'a mógł się tylko cofać. W końcu udało mu się nabrać prędkości i odpechnął przeciwnika.

-Świetnie.-rzucił Ray.

Dyski znów się atakowały pędząc po plaży. Dysk Shiro wykonywał różne slalomy, ale dysk Tyson'a zwinnie za nim nadążał.

-Niech to... -mruknął Shiro lekko się krzywiąc.

-Zdziwiony?-rzucił Tyson-Ha! To jeszcze nie wszystko co potrafię!

Nagle dysk Tyson'a ostro zakręcił wzniecając falę piasku na dysk rywala.

-Co?-zdziwił się Shiro, ale jego dysk naszczęście wygrzebał się z tej wydmy.-A żeby cię...-warknął.

-Tak trzymaj Tyson.-rzucił mu Ray.

-A nie mówiłem!-rzucił pewnie Tyson.

Dysk Shiro ruszył do ataku, ale to dysk Tyson'a zaczął go teraz obijać. Oba dyski wirując wokół siebie zdawały się oraz bardziej zagrzebywać w piasku tworząc coarz głębszy dół. Żaden jednak nie chciał ustąpić, pomimo, że piasek robił się coraz twardszy i mocniej zbity.

-Co oni robią?-zdziwił się Daichi.

-Oboje są strasznie uparci i nie zamierzają odpuścić.-odparł Max.-Liczy się dla nich każde starcie.

-Traktują to aż tak poważnie?-zdziwiła się Ana.

-Tak.-Max kiwnął głową.-Tyson chce wyrównać rachunki, a Shiro nie chce stracić szansy na kolejne zwycięstwo.

Nagle oba dyski wyskoczyły z zapadliska krzyżując się w powietrzu. Dysk Shiro ostro nawrócił i ruszył znów do ataku.

-To ci się nie uda!-zapewnił Tyson.-Dragoon! Ruszaj!- z jego dysku wyłoniła się bestia.

Dysk Tyson'a odpechnął atak przeciwnika, po czym wrzucił go na powrót do zapadliska.

-Świetnie!-ucieszył się Tyson-A teraz atakuj Dragoon!-jego dysk skoczył prosto na dysk Shiro.

-Wolverin!-zawołał Shiro, a jego wilcza bestia zatrzymała natarcie Dragoona.

Dysk Shiro odbił atak dysku Tyson'a, po czym zaczął bardzo szybko wirować wzniecając piaskową zamieć.

-Heh... Teraz cię urządzę.-rzucił Shiro.-Szybciej Wolverin! Musimy go pokonać!

-To...to zamieć!-zauważyła Hilary przysłaniając podobnie jak inni oczy.

-Powariowali czy co?-rzucił Daichi.

Dysk Tyson'a ledwo co utrzymywał się na powierzchni targany przez groźną zamieć.

-Niech to... -rzucił Tyson.-Dragoon, trzymaj się!-zawołał.

Smok równiez miał problemy z zamiecią, a wilcza bestia tylko czychała na jego błąd.

-Nudzi cię ta gra, Tyson?-spytał lekko złośliwym tonem Kai.

-Co?-zdziwił się Tyson.

-Twój Dragoon potrafi tworzyć nie gorsze tornada, zapomniałeś? Chyba nie dasz się mu pokonać w taki sposób.

-Rzeczywiście!-rzucił Tyson.-On ma rację... muszę tylko wybrać odpowiedni moment...-pomyślał chłopak.-Dragoon, Galaktyczne Tornado!-zawołał, a jego dysk zaczął się rozpędzać tworząc konkurencyjny huragan.

Dwa żywioły ścierały się ze sobą nie mogąc przeważyć. Shiro nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu akcji. W końcu tornada zderzyły się odpychając oba dyski, lecz obum udało się utrzymać równowagę. Wiatr i zamiecie ucichły.

-Nareszcie... -odetchnął Daichi.

-Dizzy, masz jakieś nowe dane?-spytał Kenny.

-Nie wiele mogę powiedzieć, Szefie.-rzekła Dizzy.-Ich prędkość spadła zaledwie o sześć procent czyli nadal są w dobrej formie.

Dyski skoczyły ku sobie zderzając się, ale żaden nie mógł przeważyć. Obu graczy miało za to bardzo zacięte miny.

-Nie poddają się.-odparł Ray.

-Zaraz... jeżeli Tyson wygra to bedzie mógł się zmierzyć z Kirarą.-zauważyła Ana.

-Zgadza się.-przyznał Max-Taka była umowa na początku.

-Jednak się czegoś nauczyłeś.-odparł z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem Shiro.

-Heh... więcej niż myślisz.-rzucił Tyson.-Ale masz rację, dzięki wam wiele się nauczyłem.

-Udowodnisz mi to, jeżeli mnie pokonasz, a to nie będzie takie proste.

-Wiem.-skinął głową.

Wolverin skoczył na Dragoona, ale smok mężnie się mu opierał. Dyski zderzały się z coraz większą siłą podnosząc piasek z podłoża. Zawirowały wokół siebie i odskoczyły. Dyski pomknęły po piasku zataczając okręgi i piłując się krawędziami.

-Dragoon! Ruszaj!-zawołał Tyson.

-Wolverin!-zawołał Shiro.

Piasek zaczął wypłaszczać teren na którym dyski graczy ścierały się powodując kolejne zamiecie.

-Trzymaj się, Tyson!-rzucił Ray.-Musisz się skoncentrować na grze.

-Wygraj to, Shiro.-rzucił Lasaro.

Dysk Shiro powodował okropną zamieć. Coraz więcej piasku znajdowało się w powietrzu.

-Już prawie...-mruknął Shiro.

-Musimy się przez to przebić Dragoon. Musisz mi pomóc... Dragoon, możemy to wygrać!-pomyślał Tyson.-Atakuj! Dragoon!

Dysk Tyson'a przebił się przez zamieć i oba dyski zderzyły się silnie. Piasek rozwiał się na wszystkie strony świata, a jeden z dysków spoczął w nim nieruchomo. Drugi natomiast ledwo wirując zatrzymał się po kilku sekundach, ale to on był zwycięscą.

-Tyson... wygrał!-rzucił Kenny.

-Świetnie!-ucieszył się Ray.

-Heh... było ciężko...-odparł Tyson podnosząc dysk.

-No tak... szczęściarz.-mruknął kwaśno Shiro.-Moje gratulacje Tyson, nie wielu się to udało co tobie.

-Dzięki.-odparł Tyson.-Nie wielu tak dobrych graczy spotkałem jak ty.

-Nie przejmuj się Shiro.-rzuciła mu Kirara.-Dawno nie miałeś tak wymagającego przeciwnika.

-Taaa... teraz zmotywuje mnie to do jeszcze cięższego treningu.-odparł Shiro.

-Tylko się nie przemęcz.-rzuciła mu Ana z uśmiechem.

-Hej, Kirara!-zawołał Tyson.-Pamiętasz naszą umowę? Obiecałaś, że jak pokonam Shiro, to zmierzysz się ze mną. Jesteś gotowa?

-Nie powinieneś podreperować swojego dysku Tyson?-spytała dziewczyna.-Zmierzę się z tobą jutro jak Luna usprawni twój dysk.-skinęła głową.

-W porządku. Już umieram z niecierpliwości...

-Czy to rozsądne?-zwróciła się Hilary do Kenny'ego.-Kirara wygląda na bardzo dobrą zawodniczkę.

-Racja.-przyznał Kenny.-Ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie widzieliśmy jak gra. Napewno nam się to przyda.

-Myślisz poważnie o pokonaniu Tysona?-spytała Ana, gdy dochodzili do kawiarenki Luny.

-Ktoś musi trochę przytępić jego zapalczywość.-odparła z lekkim uśmiechem Kirara.

-Luna! Dzisiaj ja stawiam!-zawołał Tyson wbiegając do kawiarenki.

-Co on wyprawia?-rzuciła Hilary.


	13. Tyson vs Kirara

Arena. Kirara i Tyson stali naprzeciwko siebie, a wokół nich zebrali się pozostali. Wszyscy wydawali się bardzo skupieni na pojedynku, który miał się rozpocząć.

-Trzy... -zaczął odliczanie Ray.

-Dwa... -odliczał z nim Shiro.

-Jeden... -rzekli oboje równocześnie.-Teraz!

Kirara i Tyson wypuścili swoje dyski na arenę. Te błyskawicznie pomknęły po torze mijając się i zaledwie piłując krawędziami.

-Zaczęli.-rzekł Max.

Dyski odskoczyły od siebie przy pierwszym starciu, po czym znów ruszyły po arenie.

-Heh... tylko nie baw się z nim za długo Kirara.-rzucił Shiro.-Chyba nie będziesz tak okrutna i nie będziesz go kusić nadzieją na to, że może cię pokonać, co?

-Spokojnie Shiro.-rzuciła dziewczyna towarzyszowi.-Wiem, jak mam zagrać.

-Hej, myślisz, że Tyson naprawdę tak łatwo da się pokonać?-zwrócił się do Shiro, Daichi.

-Pewnie się będzie opierał, ale niedługo to potrwa.-mruknął pewnie Shiro.

-Ciekawe co ona ukrywa... Napewno ma jakieś słabe punkty... Muszę je zdemaskować!-myślał Tyson.-Ruszaj!-zawołał, a jego dysk rozpędził się jeszcze bardziej, po czym przyhamował dysk Kirary. Ta jednak nie wydawała się tym przejęta. Jej dysk odskoczył od dysku przeciwnika, po czym zwinnie nawrócił. Dysk Kirary jak narazie tylko odskakiwał od ataków albo unikał ich zwinnym slalomem. Tymczasem dysk Tyson'a zawzięcie go ścigał.

-Hej, Kirara przestań się bawić.-rzucił Tyson z wyrzutem.-Zaatakuj wreszcie...

-Dlaczego Kirara nie atakuje?-zdziwiła się Hilary.

-Hm?-Kenny spojrzał w ekran laptopa, na którym widniała walka.-Tego nie widać, ale Kirara jest bardzo skupiona. Jej dysk... hyh? Jej dysk jest idealnie zrównoważony i wygląda na to, że dopiero gromadzi energię na atak! Tyson, uważaj! Kirara może zmiażdżyc twój dysk!

-Co?-zdziwił się Tyson, a w tym momencie dysk Kirary ostro zaatakował z wyskoku.

Dysk Tyson'a uniknął ataku w porę, ale dysk Kirary za to ruszył pewnie na niego niszcząc przy tym pół areny. Wszystko zaczynało pękać. Niesamowita aura, która otaczała dysk zdawała się kumulować całą energię przeciwko dyskowi Tyson'a.

-To była pułapka.-zrozumiał Ray.

-Wooow... -rzucił tylko Tyson, gdy dysk Kirary znów ostro zaatakował, a jego dysk o mało co nie został staranowany.-Teraz to już przesadzasz!

-Masz to co chciałeś Tyson.-odparła dziewczyna.-Jeszcze zbyt mało umiesz, by mnie pokonać.

-Och, tak?-zawziął się.-Dragoon, ruszaj!-zawołał, a z dysku wyłoniła się jego bestia.-Atakuj!

Dragoon ruszył do ataku, ale jaśniejąca wokół dysku aura nie pozwalała mu się choćby zbliżyć. Dysk Tyson'a natarł na dysk Kirary i w końcu udało mu się go odepchnąć. Wykorzystując okazję ruszył do ataku.

-Tak!-ucieszył się Tyson.

-Tyson jest za bardzo pewny siebie.-stwierdziła Ana.-Kirara zawsze to potrafi wykorzystać.

-Jesteś pewna, że ona wygra?-spytał Max.

-Jasne. Ona zawsze wygrywa.

Dysk Kirary zatrzymał dysk Tyson'a i oba zaczęły się siłować. Żaden jednak nie mógł przeważyć. Dopiero teraz Kirara lekko się skrzywiła.

-Heh... zaskoczyłem cię.-rzucił Tyson.-Twój dysk wcale nie jest tak dobry w straciach bezpośrednich.

Dziewczyna milczała. Jej dysk odskoczył i poszybował błyskawicznie w stronę dysku Tyson'a strącając go na krawędź, po czym znów zaatakował. Dysk Tyson'a ledwo mógł to wytrzymać.

-Niech to... -mruknął Tyson.-Ona dalej ma przewagę. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby traktowała mnie jak worek treningowy...-pomyślał.-Dragoon!-zawołał.-Ruszaj!

Dysk Tyson'a ruszył prosto na dysk rywalki, ale ten był szybszy i wybił go w powietrze, po czym wyskakując z rozpędu jeszcze doprawił.

-Jest coraz gorzej.-zauważył Ray.

-Tyson, skup się!-polecił mu Kenny.-Tak jak na treningu na wodzie. Musisz się skoncentrować.

-Nie uda mu się.-odparł Lasaro.

-Nie ma mowy... Doszłem aż tak daleko i nie dam się pokonać.-pomyślał Tyson.-Dragoon! Pokażmy na co nas stać! Atakuj!

Dysk Tyson'a ruszył do ataku, ale dysk Kirary powstrzymał go. Pod dyskiem Tyson'a powstało pęknięcie w które ten niestety się zagłębiał.

-Nie!-rzucił Tyson.-Dragoon!-zawołał.

Dysk Kirary wypchnął go tak mocno, że ten aż ledwo wirował, po czym ruszył do ataku. Odłamki areny wirowały wokół niego jakby wytwarzał jakieś magnetyczne pole o niesamowitej sile. Dysk dziewczyny w dodatku był niesamowicie szybki i zwinny.

-Jest już skończony.-rzucił z przekonaniem Shiro.

-To jeszcze nie koniec!-zawziął się Tyson.-Dragoon! Galaktyczne Tornado!-jego dysk zaczął tworzyć huragan.

Dysk Kirary ledwo mógł się mu oprzeć, a przychodziło mu to z nie małą trudnością.

-Hm... Pegazie Światła!-zawołała dziewczyna.-Wzywam cię!

Z jej dysku wyłoniła się piękna i majestatyczna bestia.

-To bestia Kirary... -zdumiał się Kenny.

-Zmusił ją do wezwania bestii? No to już po nim.-odparł Shiro.

-Pegazie Światła! Ruszaj!-zawołała Kirara, a bestia z pomocą złotego rogu na głowie przebiła się przez tornado.

-Co?-zdziwił się Tyson.

Dyski toczyły bój wewnątrz huraganu, z tym że dysk Kirary miał teraz nie słabnącą przewagę. Huragan rozwiał się, a dysk dziewczyny obijał coraz to mocniej i szybciej dysk przecwinika. Dragoon nie miał szans odeprzeć żadnego z tych ataków.

-Zaraz będzie koniec.-rzekł Lasaro.

-Tyson, walcz!-zawołał Ray.-Nie poddawaj się!

-Nie mogę się poddać... Musimy ją pokonać Dragoon... Razem napewno nam się to uda!-pomyślał Tyson-Dragoon!-zawołał.

Dysk Tyson'a zaczął emanować niebieską aurą. Aura dysku Kirary była jednak silniejsza. Gdy dysk Tyson'a ruszył z pełną mocą do ataku, dysk Kirary odrzucił go, a potem szybkim atakiem unieruchomił na arenie. Pojedynek był zakończony.

-To... niesamowite... -wydusił Kenny.

-Tyson nie miał najmniejszych szans.-przyznał Ray.-Kirara uprzedzała każdy jego atak. Jej dysk był po prostu... nieprawdopodobny...

-Przegrałem... -mruknął Tyson.-Mój Dragoon przegrał....

-Uprzedzałam cię Tyson.-odparła dziewczyna zwinnie chwytając swój dysk.-Nie umiesz jeszcze wszystkiego, a żeby ze mną wygrać musisz być perfekcjonistą.

-Co za idiota.-mruknęła Hilary.-Po co pakował się w ten pojedynek?

-Zasłużył sobie na to.-odparł Kai.

-Niech to!-warknął Tyson.-Kirara, ja cię jeszcze pokonam!

-I niczego się nie nauczył.-dodała Hilary.-Idiota...

-Zobaczysz, będę lepszy! Daichi, Ray, Max, wracamy na trening!-postanowił.-Mamy wiele do nadrobienia...

-Zdaje cię, że coś zrozumiał.-zauważył Shiro.

-Ja się cieszę, że Kirara skopała ci tyłek. Może przestaniesz się tak wymądrzać.-rzucił towarzyszowi Daichi.

-Zamknij się! Mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie!-rzucił Tyson.

-Byłaś świetna.-rzuciła Ana towarzyszce.-Jak zwykle...

-Dzięki Ana.-odparła dziewczyna.-Chciałm mu tylko dać nauczkę i zmotywować do treningu.

-Jak widać, udało ci się.-dorzucił Max.

-Jeśli chcecie mierzyć się z grupą Xero, musicie być do tego dobrze przygotowani.-odparła Kiara.

Wieczór. Kirara jak zwykle wypuściła swoją bestię na jezioro, a jej dysk perfekcyjnie śmigał po tafli wody. Dziewczyna usiadła na plaży starając się ukoić swoje myśli. Potrzebowała odrobinę wytchnienia. Pojedynek z Tyson'em może nie był dla niej aż tak poważnym wyzwaniem, ale czuła, że powinna po nim nieco odetchnąć. Nagle obok jej dysku pojawił się następny i choć nie wirował na wodzie, to doskonale radził sobie na piasku. Był to Dranzer. Kirara obróciła się w stronę Kai'a.

-Kai... -dziewczyna leciutko uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Jego dysk ośmielał się czasem stąpnąć kawałek po wodzie, ale zaraz wracał w obawie przed zatonięciem.

-Idzie ci już naprawdę dobrze.-podsumowała Kirara.

-Zgodziłaś się na ten pojedynek z Tyson'em choć wiedziałaś, że nie ma szans.-rzekł Kai po pewnej chwili.

-Udało mu się pokonać Shiro, a to bardzo dużo. Przed tym jak zaczęliście z nami trening nie było o tym mowy. Przekonałam się dzięki tem, że Tyson wiele się nauczył, ale chciałam mu jeszcze udowodnić, że to nie wszystko. Musi ciągle trenować.-odpowiedziała.

-Pojedynek ze mną nie będzie tak wyglądał, wiesz o tym.-bardziej stwierdził niż zadał pytanie.

-Nadal jesteś taki uparty?-westchnęła.-Najpierw musisz ukończyć mój trening jako pierwszy, pamiętasz?

-To tylko kwestia czasu.

-Jesteś tego taki pewny? Tyson strasznie się zawziął na to, żeby ci dorównać.-przypomniała mu, a Kai spojrzała na nią wymownie.

-Nie da rady.-odparł tylko.

-A ty wierzysz w to, że dasz radę mnie pokonać?-spytała nieco zawadiackim tonem.

Kai lekko uśmiechnął sie. Kirara milczała.

-To znaczy, że... Hilary jest na mnie cały czas obrażona?-dopytywał się w domku Kirary, Tyson gdy razem z nim przebywali Kenny, Ray i Max.

-Na to wygląda, Tyson.-odpowiedział Kenny.-Hilary powiedziała, że nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.

-Co ja takiego złego zrobiłem?-mruknął.-Przecież ją przeprosiłem. Agrr... nie wiem czego ona jeszcze może ode mnie chcieć.

Max i Ray posłali sobie znaczące spojrzenia.

-Wiesz Tyson...-zaczął Ray.-Może ona chce żebyś ją bardziej docenił.

-Docenił? Przecież powiedziałem jej, że jej doping bardzo nas wspomaga i wogóle...

-No właśnie Tyson... -rzucił Max.-Powiedziałeś "nas"...

-Huh? O co wam chodzi?

-Hilary chce, żebyś ją bardziej zauważył. Ty jako ty, a nie ty jako drużyna, rozumiesz?-rzucił Ray.

-Dziewczyny potrzebują uwagi, no i ciagle musimy im udowadniać jak są dla nas ważne.-dodał Max kładąc się z uśmiechem na łóżku.

-Hej, jeżeli wy myślicie, że zależy mi na Hilary...-zaczął Tyson, ale wtem do ich pokoju wparował Daichi.

-O czym rozmawiacie?-spytał Daichi.

-Nic ci do tego.-burknął Tyson.-Zresztą, dzieci powinny być już dawno w łóżku.

-Sam jesteś dzieckiem, Tyson!-zdenerwował się.

Wracając z plaży Kai i Kirara usłyszeli kilka ostatnich zdań z tej rozmowy. Zatrzymali się w ogródku. Dziewczyna zachichotała.

-Biedny Tyson...-westchnęła.-Wygląda na to, że musi się lepiej postarać o to, żeby Hilary mu przebaczyła.

-Kretyn.-mruknął Kai.

-Dlaczego?-zdziwiła się.-Dlatego, że jest w niej zakochany?

Kai jednak nie odpowiedział. Wszedł do domu. Kirara patrzyła na niego smutnym wzrokiem.


	14. Uwaga, nadciąga powódź!

Dom Kirary...

-Wujku!-ucieszyła się Kirara na widok pana Dickensona.

-Och, Kirara...-rzucił pan Dickenson-Cieszę się, że znowu cie widzę.

-Ja też wujku.-odparła dziewczyna.

-Pan Dickenson?-zdziwił się Ray.

-Witajcie, witajcie.-rzucił im staruszek z uśmiechem.-Jak wam idzie trening?

-Wspaniale!-wyrwał się Tyson.-Jesteśmy już blisko sukcesu!

-Tyson...-rzuciła oburzona jego zachowaniem Hilary.

-Mamy kłopoty z bandą Xero...-wyjaśnił Kenny.

-Ach tak... banda Xero...-pan Dickenson pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.-Wiem, wiem...

-Udało im się odebrać kilka naszych bestii, ale walczymy z nimi.-podkreślił Max.

-Mam nadzieję, że uda wam się wreszcie ich poskromić. Zagrożenie ze strony Xero i jego bandy narasta i kto wie czego możemy się spodziewać, choćby dzisiaj...

-A co takiego jest dzisiaj?-zdziwił się Daichi.

-Dzisiaj otwieram tutaj nowe centrum badań Beyblade.-na jego twarzy znów zagościł uśmiech.

-Centrum badań Beyblade?-zdziwił się Tyson.

Wkrótce potem znaleźli się w wyspecjalizowanym budynku w którym odbywały się ściśle kontrolowane przez komputery i nagrywane na kamerach pojedynki Beyblade. Za monitorami maszyn zasiadali naukowcy i profesorzy z różnych dziedzin.

-Zgłosiło się kilkoro kandydatów chętnych do przetestowania.-wyjaśnił pan Dickenson.-Rejestrujemy ich pojedynki, a następnie poddajemy szczegółowej analizie.

-To cudowne...-rzucił z uznaniem Kenny przyglądając się wszystkiemu naraz.

-Tak. Dzięki temu wiemy więcej i jesteśmy w stanie budować lepsze dyski i lepiej wpływać na skuteczność gry naszych zawodników.

-To świetny projekt.-podsumował Ray.

-Badania...-rzucił Shiro z powątpieniem.-Żadna maszyna nie oceni dokładnie naszych umiejętności.

-Zgadza się.-przyznał Daichi.-Dla mnie to tylko kupa złomu.

-Jeżeli chcecie możecie spróbować swoich sił.-zachęcał ich pan Dickenson.

-Eee... to nie dla mnie.-odparł Tyson.-Napewno nie ma tu nikogo wartego pojedynku.

-Rawatza zmiótł z areny kolejnego zawodnika.-zakomunikował jeden z naukowców do swoich towarzyszy obok.

-Znowu?-zdziwił się jego sąsiad.-To niemożliwe... jakie poniósł straty?

-Żadne.-odpowiedział mu towarzysz.

-Rawatza?-zdziwił się Tyson.-To nazwisko...

-Zobaczmy...-pan Dickenson przełączył monitor przed którym siedzieli, a w nim pojawił się Seraph.

-To Seraph!-rzuciła Ana.

-On należy do bandy Xero.-dodał Max.

-Co on tu robi?-zdziwił się Tyson.

-Może Xero wysłał go, żeby zbadać to centrum.-odparł Shiro.

-Panie Dickenson, ja się z nim zmierzę!-zadecydował Ray.

-Co?-zdziwił się Daichi.

-Jeżeli jesteś tego pewny...-rzekł pan Dickenson.

-Mamy rachunki do wyrównania.-Ray kiwnął głową.

-Jeżeli następny przeciwnik będzie tak samo słaby...-westchnął Seraph czekając przy arenie z dyskiem w ręku.

-Ja będę twoim następnym przeciwnikiem!-naprzeciwko niego stanął Ray.

-Ty...-dostrzegł kątem oka resztę grupy znajdującej się w oszklonym pomieszczeniu za monitorami.-Rozumiem... Oczekujesz rewanżu?

-Dokładnie.-przyznał Ray.

-Dam ci szansę na rewanż, ale jeżeli od naszego ostatniego spotkania nic sie nie nauczyłeś skończysz dużo gorzej, bo będę musiał odebrać ci bestię.

-Wiem.-naciagnął swój dysk.-Jestem gotowy!

-Ray...-rzekła Hilary.

-Ale się uparł...-rzucił tylko Daichi.

-Napewno mu się uda.-odparł Tyson.

Dźwięk maszyny oznajmił rozpoczęcie pojedynku. Gracze wypuścili swoje dyski na arenę. Te pomknęły po ogromnej misie z dużą szybkością. Seraph zachowywał całkowity spokój i zdawał sie nie okazywać żadnych emocji. Jego dysk błyskawicznie spiłował krawędzie dysku przeciwnika, po czym go wyminął. Ray jednak nie zamierzał się poddać. Jego dysk ruszył w pogoń, by za chwilę ropocząć od tyłu serię drobnych, acz dokuczliwych ataków.

-Świetnie!-ucieszył się Tyson.

-Poprawiłeś szybkosć dysku.-zauważył Seraph.

-Dużo trenowałem.-odpowiedział Ray.

-To może być za mało.-rzekł, a jego dysk nagle odpechnął dysk przeciwnika.

Dysk Seraph'a ostro zakręcił, a dysk Ray'a ledwo zdążył za nim nadążyć. Dyski spiłowały się, po czym odksoczyły od siebie. Dysk Seraph'a jednak szybciej się pozbierał po starciu i już po chwili wybił w powietrze dysk rywala. Naszczęście dysk Ray'a chwycił się krawędzi areny.

-Ufff... było blisko...-rzucił Kenny.

-Seraph jest bardzo skoncentrowany.-zauważył Max.-Ani na sekundę nie traci uwagi z gry.

-To prawda. Nawet nie wygląda jakby się przejmował wynikiem pojedynku.

Ray miał bardzo zaciętą minę. Jego dysk ruszył agresywanie do ataku, ale dysk Seraph'a zręcznie odpowiadał na każdy jego atak. Dyski zderzyły się kilka razy bez widocznej przewagi, po czym spiłowały się znowu krawędziami mijając się. Seraph nadal wyglądał na bardzo spokojnego.

-Skąd u niego taki spokój...-pomyślał Ray.-Ruszaj!-zawołał.

Dysk Ray'a ruszył znowu do ataku, ale bez większych rezulatów.

-Dalej, Ray!-zawołał Tyson.-Pokonasz go!

-Największą siłą Seraph'a jest jego spokój.-odparła Kirara.-Jeżeli Ray'a poniosą nerwy będzie po nim.

Dysk Seraph'a szybko zaatakował. Dyski starły się mocno. Arena aż lekko pękła.

-Pęknięcie areny w centrum.-oznajmił jeden z naukowców.-Przyczyna: duża siła uderzenia.

-Nie oszczędzają się.-stwierdził Max.

Dyski odskoczyły od siebie, po czym pomknęły po arenie.

-Muszę go w jakiś sposób wyprowadzic z równowagi...-pomyślał Ray.-Driger, ruszaj!-zawołał, a z jego dysku wyłoniła się kocia bestia.

-Nieźle.-stwierdził Seraph-Nadrobiłeś wiele zaległości.

Dysk Ray'a zaatakował o mały włos nie przewracając dysku przeciwnika. Seraph jeszcze bardziej skupił swoją uwagę na grze.

-Leviathan!-zawołał, a nad nimi pojawiła się bestia chłopaka.

-Wezwali bestię...-rzucił Kenny.

Dyski starły się, ale to dysk Seraph'a przeważył tym razem. Jego bestia rzuciła się na Drigera.

-To nie wygląda zbyt dobrze.-mruknął Max.

-Seraph może mu odebrac bestię.-zauważyła Ana.

-Tak, ale mam nadzieję, że Ray mu na to nie pozwoli.

Dyski zrównały się, po czym zderzyły. Odskoczyły od siebie. Dysk Serph'a prawie zrujnował część areny pędząć na dysk Ray'a.

-Uwaga!-rzucił jeden z naukowców.-Mamy przeciążenie...

-Ray, uważaj!-rzucił Tyson.

Dysk Ray'a został mocno odepchnięty prez dysk przeciwnika i sporo stracił na szybkości i równowadze.

-A jednak nadal popełniasz błędy.-odparł Serph.

-Driger!-zawołał Ray, a jego dysk ruszył do ataku, choć miał trudności z nadążeniem za dyskiem przeciwnika.

-Wygląda na to, że będę zmuszony odebrać ci bestię. Sam mi na to pozwalasz. Zobaczmy teraz... Leviathan! Lodowe Tchnienie!

Jego dysk zakręcił się ostro, a bestia oplotła Drigera, tak, że nie mógł nawet drgnąć.

-Tym atakiem ostatnio pokonał Ray'a.-zauważył Max.

-Och nie... znowu to zrobił. Za chwilę mój Driger nie bedzie mógł nawet drgnąć.-pomyślał desperacko Ray.

Leviathan rozpoczął przymrażanie bestii, a dysk Seraph'a pewnie zaczynął spowalniać i unieruchamiać dysk przeciwnika.

-Wydziela niewiarygodne pole siłowe...-oznajmił jeden z naukowców.-Włączyć system awaryjny.

-Ray!-zawołał Tyson.-Nie poddawaj się!

-Jeżeli byle taka może cię zatrzymać to znaczy, że niczego się nie nauczyłeś.-odparł Kai pojawiając się obok wyjścia na salę treningową.

-Kai?-zdumiał się Max.

-Ale... trenowałem... to nie może się tak skończyć...-pomyślał Ray.

-Lód zatrzymał tygrysa. Żałosne.-prychnął Kai.-Zamiast ropaczać nad sobą skoncentruj się na ataku, zanim będzie po tobie.

-Skoncentruj się... skoncentruj...-myślał Ray, mimo, że jego dysk zwalniał coraz bardziej.-Driger!-zawołał.

Driger wyrwał się z pokładów lodu i odepchnął Leviathana. Dysk Serph'a wylądował na krawędzi areny poważnie się wahając.

-Hmm?-zdziwił się Serph-Odparłeś mój atak...

-Tak jest!-ucieszył się Tyson.

-Właśnie tak!-rzucił Ray.-Dzieki, Kai. Miałeś rację.-rzucił do towarzysza.-A teraz... ruszaj Driger!

Kocia bestia rzuciła się do ataku. Dysk Seraph'a obrywał coraz bardziej i znacznie stracił na szybkości. Dyski spiłowały się. Arena znów zaczęła pękać.

-Pole siłowe osłabło, ale następuje powolne niszczenie areny.-stwierdził jeden z naukowców.

-Na to już nie mamy wpływu.-westchnął jego sąsiad przed monitorem obok.

-Atakuj!-zawołał Ray, a dyski starły się z hukiem.-Świetnie, Driger!

-Driger wraca do sił.-zauważyła Hilary.

-Założę się, że Seraph ma jeszcze coś w zanadrzu.-odparł Shiro.-I napewno zaraz tego użyje.

-Udało ci się, gratuluję.-rzekł Seraph.-Zmusiłeś mnie do zastosowania ataku ostatecznego Leviathana.

-Ataku ostatecznego?-zdziwił się Tyson.

-Nie wiele jest osób, którym udało się go odeprzeć.-kontynuował Seraph.-Jeżeli ci się to uda...-urwał.-Leviathan, Powódź!-zawołał

-Huh?-zdziwił sie Ray.

Dysk Seraph'a zaczął wirować po arenie z dziwną rotacją. Nagle z kilku miejsc na misie trysnęła strumieniem woda.

-Woda?-rzucił zaskoczony tym Max.

-Poważne uszkodzenie. Naruszono system nawadniania.-oznajmił jeden z naukowców.

-Uruchomić system awaryjny.-polecił jego towarzysz.

-Nie działa.

-Co takiego?

Woda zaczęła wypełniać arenę. Dysk Serph'a nie topił się, ale dysk Ray'a miał poważne problemy z nawigacją wirując z dużym wahaniem.

-Och nie...-rzucił Ray.

-Walcz, Ray!-zawołał Tyson.-Jesteśmy z tobą!

-Co za atak...-zdumiał się Kenny.

-Driger!-zawołał Ray zauważając jak jego bestia również zaczyna się topić.

-Oto moc Leviathana.-rzekł dumnie Seraph.

-Driger, walcz!-zawołał Ray.-Driger!-krzyknął.-Driger, proszę... walcz! Driger...-pomyślał desperacko.

Woda zaczynała się wylewać z areny. Dysk Serph'a wytrzymywał to bez żadnych trudności, ale dysk Ray'a... było coraz gorzej. Ledwo się utrzymywał na powierzchni. Dysk Serph'a zręcznie go spiłował krawędziami, a po chwili mocno na niego natarł. Ray koncentrował się coraz bardziej.

-Ray...-rzuciła Hilary.

-Leviathan!-zawołał Seraph.

-Driger, Tygrysi Pazur!-zawołał Ray.

Dysk zderzyły się. Obydwa wyleciały poza arenę w tym samym czasie. Woda zaczęła odpływać z powrotem. Nagle nad nimi pojawiło się awaryjne oświetlenie.

-Działa?-zdziwił się jeden z naukowców.-Działa!-zawołał.

-Remis.-rzekł pan Dickenson.

Ray stał nad areną wykończony pojedynkiem. Ledwo dychał. Seraph chwycił swój dysk, po czym spojrzał na przeciwnika.

-Remis.-odparł Serph.-Moje gratulacje. Zatrzymasz swoją bestię dla siebie, a żeby odzyskać pozostałe musicie pokonać jeszcze tylko Ikki'ego i Xero.

-Zaraz... Sasuke powiedział, że musimy wygrać też z tobą.-zauwazył Ray.

-To prawda, ale gdybyśmy stoczyli jeszcze jeden pojedynek istnieje zbyt duże prawdopodobieństwo, że byś mnie pokonał. Dlatego oszczędźmy sobie tych nieścisłości.-lekko się uśmiechnął.-Powodzenia.-odwrócił się i ruszył w swoim kierunku.

-Seraph...-rzekła Ana.

-Ray, udało ci się!-dobiegł do Tyson.-Byłeś świetny!

-Dzięki, Tyson.-rzucił Ray.

Wieczór. Ogród przed domem Kirary... Kai właśnie siedział na stopniu tarasu przyglądając się nocy. Kirara usiadła obok niego.

-Pomogłeś dzisiaj Ray'owi.-zaczęła.-To było bardzo miłe.

-Nic nie zrobiłem.-odparł Kai.-To była jego walka.

-Wiem. Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego traktują cię jak kapitana.-odparła, choć chłopak nie odpowiedział.

Kirara położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i zamknęla oczy. Kai spojrzał na nią, ale nie drgnął. Jego wzrok znów powędrował w stronę gwiazd na niebie.


	15. Dwa razy więcej mroku cz1

Kiedy większa część zespołów Kirary i Tyson'a rozprawiała żywo przy stoliku w kawiarni Luny, Hilary strasznie się nudziła. W końcu wstała z krzesełka.

-Hilary?-rzucił Kenny odwracając się ku niej.-Coś się stało?

-Nic takiego, Kenny.-odparła.-Zaraz wrócę.-odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym podeszła do lady za którą rezydowała Luna. Właściwie bez towarzystwa Kirary czuła się coraz mniej potrzebna. Dziwnym trafem ona, Shiro i Kai zniknęli wczesnym rankiem i nikt nie wiedział gdzie się podziali. Prawdopodobnie każde poszło w swoją stronę. Z dziewczyn została sama, nie wliczając Any, która zdawała się świetnie czuć w towarzystwie Max'a. Hilary tylko westchnęła widząc ich oboje uśmiechniętych. Luna powędrowała za jej wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem.

-Wszystko w porządku?-spytała starsza koleżanka.

-Tak.-odpowiedziała Hilary, a zaraz potem spuściła wzrok.

-Naprawdę?

-Faceci to idioci.-mruknęła.

-Idioci? Nie za bardzo pochopnie ich oceniasz?

-Nie. To idioci i koniec.

-Cóż...-westchnęła.-Czasami napewno tak się zachowują, ale... to nie znaczy, że zawsze tacy są. Powinnaś porozmawiać z Tyson'em.

-Co?-natychmiast się zarumieniła.-Ale... ale... ja nie powiedziałam, ze chodzi o Tyson'a.

-Ach... no tak... w każdym razie posłuchaj nieco starszej koleżanki.-puściła jej perskie oko.-Daj mu szansę... Cokolwiek przeskrobał, napewno mu przykro i chciałby to naprawić, ale jak to wszyscy faceci... nie wie jak, dlatego musisz mu pomóc. Jestem przekonana, że nie odtrąci takiej pomocnej dłoni.

-Ale ja...-zawahała się.-Sama nie wiem...

-Nie masz nic do stracenia. Co najwyżej on może stracić taką wspaniałą dziewczynę jaką jesteś.

-Hm.-mruknęła przytakująco, po czym skierowała się z powrotem w stronę stolików.

-Czarny Dranzer był dotąd uważany za najsilniejszy dysk.-rzekł Lasaro.

-Ale to nie znaczy, ze taki jest.-odparł Ray.-Napewno jest sposób, żeby go pokonać.

-Tyson...-rzucił szeptem Kenny to siedzącego obok towarzysza.-Hilary nadal się do ciebie nie odzywa. Może byś tak...

-Skoro jest tak uparta, to nie zamierzam błagać jej o wybaczenie.-zaparł się Tyson.-Wcale jej nie potrzebuję.

Hilary, która właśnie chciała się do niech przysiąść usłyszała to i znieruchomiała, po czym gwałtownie obróciła się i wybiegła z kawiarni.

-Huh?-Tyson zauważył ten nagły ruch za jego plecami i dostrzegł dziewczynę jak właśnie wychodziła.-Hilary?

-Chyba to słyszała...-zauważył Kenny.

-A niech to... dlaczego akurat teraz?-wstał z miejsca i ruszył za nią.

-Tyson?-zdziwił się Ray.

-Hm?-Kirara zdziwiła się tym widokiem, kiedy wchodziła do kawiarni.-Gdzie oni się tak śpieszą?

-Nie wiadomo.-Max wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem.

-Lepiej nie będziemy im przeszkadzać, prawda?-rzuciła Ana.

Max, Ray i Kirara wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Luna tylko pokręciła głowa przysłuchując się im zza lady.

-Gdzie Kai?-zwrócił się do nowo przybyłej Ray.

-Nie mam pojęcia. Nie widziałam go od rana.-odpowiedziała Kirara przysiadając się.

-A Shiro?-spytała Ana.

-Obiecał panu Dickensonowi przetestować jeden z szybkościomierzy. Napewno wkrótce do nas dołączy.

-Hilary!-Tyson szukał dziewczyny, ale nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć.-Hilary! Agrh... znowu to samo... Hilary! Pokaż się, obiecuję, że ci wszystko wyjaśnię!

Hilary kryjąc się za budynkiem kawiarni ledwo powstrzymywała łzy. Cichutko udała się w przeciwną stronę.

Bogata rezdencja... Xero właśnie szykował wyrzutnię do dysków.

-Gotowy?-zwrócił się do Ikki'ego.

-Tak.-Ikki skinął głową.

-Więc idziemy... na polowanie...-uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem.

-Ja też chcę iśc z wami!-rzucił Sasuke.-Tym razem nie pozwolę się pokonać, zobaczycie!

-Zamknij się.-mruknął Xero nawet na niego nie patrząc.-Miałeś tak prostego przeciwnika i zawiodłeś. Eh... to mi wystarczy.

-Seraph też się nie wykazał, tylko zremisował.-rzucił kątem oka spoglądając na jasnowłosego chłopaka, który zajmował jeden z foteli.

-Nie mówię o nim, a o tobie, Sasuke.-prychnął Xero.-Niestety okazało się, że nie jesteś nic wart. Pomyliłem sie co do ciebie.-razem z Ikki'm ruszył ku wyjściu.

-Hilary!-wołał Tyson nadal jej szukając-Hilary! Ech... to nie ma sensu...-westchnął.-Nigdzie jej nie znajdę.-wtem dostrzegł Xero i Ikki'ego, którzy kierowali się w stronę parku.-To Xero i Ikki... napewno znowu coś knują... Khe! Tym razem ich dostanę.-skierował się w tamtą stronę.

Kirara razem z resztą wychodziła z kawiarni Luny.

-Pośpieszmy się!-rzucił Daichi.-Tym razem pokonam jezioro! Bah!

-Miejmy nadzieję, że tym razem pójdzie nam lepiej.-dodał Ray.

-Ten trening nie polega na tym, żeby pokonać wodę.-odparł Kirara.-Musicie z nią współpracować.

-Współpracować?-zdziwił się Daichi.-Niby jak?

-Wasz dysk musi zaprzyjaźnić się z nią. Nie macie innego wyjścia.

-Nie łatwo to zrozumieć.-mruknął Kenny.

Shiro wychodził z centrum naukowego i ruszył drogą przez park. Nad jedną z pustych aren dostrzegł kamery.

-Huh? Co jest?-zdziwił się Shiro.

-Ukryta kamera.-odparł Xero siedząc na ławce nieopodal razem z Ikki'm.

-Xero, Ikki...-rzucił chłopak ze złością w głosie.-To znowu wy.

-Dzisiaj przyszliśmy po twoją bestię.-obrócił na niego swój wzrok.

-Jestem gotowy na pojedynek.

-Hej!-rzucił Tyson przybywając właśnie.-Świetnie trafiłem, khe! Wyzywam cię Xero do walki!-wyjął swój dysk.

-Heh... jest lepiej niż myśleliśmy.-odparł Ikki.

-Doskonale... Zagramy zatem debla. Co wy na to?-spytał Xero.

Shiro spojrzał na Tyson'a i kiwnął głową. Ten odpowiedział mu tym samym.

-W porządku, Xero. Zagramy debla.-zgodził się Tyson.

-Wobec tego możecie już żegnać się ze swoimi bestiami.-zagwarantował Xero.

-Nie bądź taki pewny Xero.-rzucił Shiro.-Czas już żebyśmy odzyskali skradzione przez ciebie bestie!

-I tym razem się tak łatwo nie wywiniesz!-przyznał Tyson.

Ikki i Xero spojrzeli po sobie znacząco.

-Shiro długo nie wraca.-zauważyła Ana, kiedy razem z resztą przyglądała się treningowi Max'a, Ray'a, Daichi'ego i Kai'a na wodzie.

-Też mnie to niepokoi.-przyznała Kirara.-Jeśli Shiro spotkał Xero...

-Ach! Xero odbierze mu bestię!-przeraziła się.

-Tyson też może go spotkać.-rzekł Kenny.-Napewno wyzwie go do walki, jak tylko go zobaczy.

-Tyson nie jest jeszcze gotowy.-podkreśliła Kirara.

-To co robimy?-spytała Ana

Ikki i Xero stanęli po jednej stronie areny, a Tyson i Shiro po drugiej. Kamery obserwowały każdy ich krok.

-Te kamery zarejestrują każdy wasz ruch.-rzekł Xero.-Cały świat zobaczy jak słabymi w rzeczywistości zawodnikami jesteście.

-Heh... nie boję się kamer.-rzucił Tyson pewnie.

-Więc powinieneś zacząć.-podstępnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.-Trzy...-zaczął odliczać.

-Dwa...

-Jeden...-odliczali Shiro i Ikki.

-Kręć się!-zawołała cała czwórka jednocześnie wypuszczając swoje dyski.

Te natychmiast pomknęły po torze areny. Dyski Shiro i Tyson'a minęły się, by za chwilę uderzyć w dyski Ikki'egi i Xero. Dysk Xero odbił jednak dysk Tyson'a, a dysk Ikki'ego odbił dysk Shiro. Czarne dyski pomknęły błyskawicznie po torze.

-Są strasznie szybcy.-mruknął Shiro.

-Widzę. Musimy współpracować, żeby ich pokonać.-odparł Tyson.

-W porządku.-kiwnął głową.

Dysk Xero i dysk Ikki'ego natarły na dyski przeciwników. Starały się ich wybić z areny.

-Teraz!-rzucił Tyson, a dysk Shiro wybił dysk Xero do Tyson'a, a dysk Tyson'a zrobił to samo z dyskiem Ikki'ego, po czym ostro ich spiłowali.-Właśnie tak!

-Nieźle nam idzie.-przyznał Shiro.

-Frajerzy.-prychnął Xero.

-Macie przed sobą dwa najgroźniejsze dyski świata.-rzekł Ikki.-Co za pech...

Dysk Ikki'ego pomknął błyskawicznie z jednej strony, a dysk Xero z drugie strony i zanim rywale zdążyli zareagować mocno spiłowali ich dyski, a następnie szybko nawrócili. Arena zaczynała drżeć pod ich naporen.

-Niech to...-rzucił Shiro.

-Rozdzielamy się.-polecił Tyson.

Dysk Tyson'a strał się z dyskiem Ikki'ego. Oba wyskoczyły w powietrze, przy czym dysk Ikki'ego miał sporą przewagę i jeszcze na arenie doprawił dyskowi przeciwnika. Dysk Shiro siłował się tymczasem z dyskiem Xero, ale ten mocno go przyhamował, by następnie zaserwować serię prędkich ataków.

-To nie wygląda zbyt dobrze.-mruknął Shiro.

-Już po was.-odparł Ikki.

-Bah! Nie rzucaj słów na wiatr!-zbuntował się Tyson.-To dopiero początek!

-Początek? Nie... to było tylko małe przedstawienie... Czas na prawdziwe show.-stwierdził Xero.

Dyski Xero i Ikki'ego pomknęły w przeciwne strony, po czym zaczęły błyskawicznie wirować po całym torze.

-Huh?-zdziwił się Tyson.-Co oni kombinują?

Nagle arena zaczęła kruszyć się, a jej podstawa unosić się nad ziemią. Dyski Ikki'ego i Xero mieniły się mrocznymi iskrami.

-Co... co to jest?-wydusił Tyson.

-To moc czarnych bestii. Nie możemy jej ulec!-zadecydował Shiro.-Ruszaj!-zawołał.

Dysk Shiro i dysk Tyson'a, choć miały problem z utrzymaniem równowagi natarły na dyski przeciwników. Te jednak nie ugieły się przed nimi. Dyski zaczynały się ścierać w niesamowitym tempie rujnując pozostałą część areny. Po chwili dyski odskoczyły od siebie. Tyson i Shiro mieli jednak nie ciekawe miny.

-Hm?-Shiro zauważył jak jedna z krawędzi jego dyski jest prawie stopiona.-Co takiego?

-Nasze dyski...-zauważył to również Tyson.

-Nie jesteście w stanie przezwyciężyć siły czarnych bestii.-rzekł Xero.-A to jest najlepszym tego dowodem.

-Bzdura!-warknął Tyson.-Zaraz będzie po tobie!

-Koniec zabawy!-zdenerwował się Shiro.-Wolverin!-na niebie pojawiła się wilcza bestia.-Ruszaj!

Dysk Shiro ruszył drapieżnie do ataku, by mocnym ciosem odrzucić dysk Ikki'ego, po czym jeszcze zdążył go dogonić i poczęstować kolejnym atakiem. Ikki zwęził spojrzenie. Jego dysk aż się zatoczył.

-Dragoon!-zawołał Tyson wzywając swoją bestię.-Atakuj!

-Oto moja przyszła własność.-rzucił Xero.

-Po moim trupie!

Dysk Tyson'a z pewnością ruszył do ataku na dysk rywala.

-Czarny Dranzer!-zawołał Ikki.

-Drakan!-zawołał Xero.

Z ich dysków wyłoniły się dwie mroczne bestie, by od razu stawić czoła przeciwnikom.

-Atakuj!-zawołali Tyson i Shiro, a ich dyski i bestie połączyły siły ruszając pewnie na przeciwnika. Nastąpiła eksplozja w wyniku której, kolejna część areny zostala całkowicie zniszczona. Dyski Ikki'ego i Xero zatrzymały jednak te ataki.

-Co?-zdziwił się Tyson.

-Heh... ostrzegałem was.-rzekł Xero.-Jesteście skończeni.

Tyson i Shiro mieli zacięte miny, ale oboje stracili już dużo energii podczas tej walki.

W oddali szła Hilary. Kiedy usłyszała charakterystyczne wołania i ujrzała na niebie zjawy bestii zatrzymała się ze zdezorientowaniem spoglądając w tamtym kierunku.

-To Tyson...-stwierdziła.


	16. Dwa razy więcej mroku cz2

-Nie doceniłem ich. Są diabelnie dobrzy. Nie mogę się jednak teraz wycofać. Muszę walczyć.-pomyślał Tyson.-Dragoon!-zawołał.

-Marne starania...-mruknął Xero.

Dyski starły się, ale nadal dyski Xero i Ikki'ego miały przewagę.

-Nie możemy z nimi walczyć, jeżeli mają stopić nam dyski.-zauważył Shiro.

-Wiem.-odparł Tyson.-W takim razie... Dragoon! Galaktyczne Tornado!-zawołał, a jego dysk zaczął tworzyć potężny wir powietrza.

-Świetny pomysł!

Huragan odpychał nieco dyski Xero i Ikki'ego. Tym dwóm zawodnikom nie bardzo się to spodobało. Mieli bardzo zacięte miny.

-Drakan!-zawołał Xero.

-Czarny Dranzer!-zawołał Ikki.

Oba czarne dyski zaczęły nacierać na huragan emanując mroczna aura. Powoli udawało się im przebić.

-Och nie...-rzucił Tyson.

-Wolverin, teraz! Atak Wilczego Kła!-postanowił Shiro.

Bestia Shiro wyskoczyła pędząc na przeciwników. Dyski Xero i Ikki'ego zostały mocno odrzucone ku zaskoczeniu obu graczy.

-Doskonale!-ucieszył się Tyson.-A teraz, ruszaj!-huragan skierował się prosto na oba dyski.

-Nic wam to nie pomoże.-rzucił pewnie Ikki.-Potęga czarnych bestii jest nieskończona...

-Czcze gadanie! Bah! Zaraz wam to udowodnię!

Oba czarne dyski zaczęły błyskwicznie wirować wokół huraganu. Po chwili utworzyły iskrzące się negatywnymi wyładowaniami pole.

-Co?-zdziwił się Shiro.

Pole rozsadziło huragan Dragoon'a i wyrzuciło dysk Tyson'a w powietrze.

-Nie!-przeraził się takim obrotem Tyson, ale naszczęście dysk Shiro wyskoczył i skierował lot dysku towarzysza na arenę.-Dzieki, Shiro.

-W porządku.-chłopak kiwnął głową.-Musimy ich w końcu pokonać, nie?

-Racja! Dragoon, atakuj!

-Wolverin, ruszaj!

Dyski zaczęły ostro atakować, ale ich właściciele coraz bardziej słabli, a przeciwnicy nie. Dyski Xero i Ikki'ego z łatwością odpierały ataki i piłowały krawędzie przeciwnych dysków. Dyski Tyson'a i Shiro coraz bardziej się topiły.

-Pora rozpocząć... zagładę.-odparł Xero, a Ikki kiwnął zgodnie głową.-Czarna potęga, niech będzie z nami!-zawołał.

-Co oni knują?-mruknął Tyson.

Nagle zerwał się wiatr, a słońce skryło się za chmurami. Mrok zaczął wypełniać całą przestrzeń. Iskrząca się negatywna energia dewastowała wszystko. Resztki areny zaczęły się kruszyć, a pobliskie drzewa unosić znad ziemi wraz z korzeniami. Liście z nich momentalnie opadły na ziemię jak przed przyjściem zimy. Dyski Xero i Ikki'ego nabrały szybkości. Były wprost niesamowite i ledwo dostrzegalne gołym okiem. Zaczęły agresywnie atakować. Dyski przeciwników nie miały szans.

-Szlag!-warknął Shiro.

-Tyson! Shiro!-przybiegła Hilary i od razu zasłoniła twarz ręką przed ostrym wiatrem.-Co się tu dzieje?

-Hilary?-zdziwił się Tyson.-Odsuń się, to niebezpieczne!

Wiatr zawiał Hilary aż pod jedno z drzew. Dziewczyna uderzyła o konar i straciła przytomność.

-Hilary!-przeraził się Tyson.-Niech to... Teraz wam nie daruję... Dragoon!-zawołał wykorzystując resztki sił Dragoon'a.

-Jesteście skończeni.-rzekł Ikki.

Dysk Tyson'a ostro, wręcz desperacko ruszył do ataku, ale to nie pomogło. Ciemność pochłaniała Dragoon'a coraz bradziej. Podobnie było z Wolverin'em.

-Wolverin...-zauważył to Shiro.

-Potęga ciemności jest nieskończona. Nikt nie jest w stanie jej okiełznać. Nikt!-Xero się zaśmiał szyderczo.

Dyski Xero i Ikki'ego zawzięcie piłowały dyski przeciwników. Tym zaczynało już brakować sił.

-To się nie może tak skończyć. A co z bestiami Daichi'ego, Any i Lasaro? Musimy je uratować. Proszę, Dragoon... Musimy walczyć.-pomyślał desperacko Tyson.

-Czarny Dranzer!-zawołał Ikki.-Wykończ ich!

-Nie pozwolę na to!-zadecydował Shiro.-Wolverin!-zawołał.

-Co chcesz tym osiągnąć? Czarny Dranzer i tak cię zmiażdży.

-Wcześniej moja besia zniszczy twój dysk...-zawziął się.-Demonstracja Siły!

Wolverin zaczął rozrywać otaczającą go ciemność. Czarny Dranzer nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć, bo od bestii biło oślepiające, szarawe światło. Wolverin jakby urósł i aż pulsował energią. Dysk Shiro zaczął desperacko spychać dysk Ikki'ego.

-Shiro...-zdumiał się Tyson.

-Nie uda ci się.-warknął Ikki.

-Tak... musimy walczyć...-kiwnął głową.-Dragoon!-zawołał.

-Czas na finał.-zadecydował Xero.-Drakan! Otchłań Mroku!

Bestie znów zaczynały zapadać się w ciemności. Dysk Xero nabierał syzbkości, a dysk Ikki'ego odbił w końcu natarcie dysku Shiro.

-Czarny Dranzer!-zawołał Ikki-Czarny Płomień!

Arenę wypełnił czarny ogień. Nagle wszystko eksplodowało. Kurz powoli opadał, a miejsce walki wyglądało jak najgorsze pogorzelisko. Tyson i Shiro ledwo dychali.

Tymczasem Xero i Ikki stali nie wzruszenie. Ich dyski wirowały na jedynym pozostałym skrawku areny, a dyski Tyson'a i Shiro leżały nieruchomo nieopodal.

-Co?-wykrzyknął zaskoczony Tyson.

-Dobra nasza.-odpowiedział Ikki.

-Przyznam, że byliście interesującymi przeciwnikami, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że przegraliście i od tej chwili wasze bestie należą do mnie!-rzucił Xero, a zjawy bestii z dysku ich rywali przeniknęły do dysku Xero.

-Nasze bestie...-wydusił tylko Shiro.

-Doskonale. Mam teraz oba Dragoon'y... obie bestię, które współtworzą negatywną materię mojego Drakan'a.-Xero uśmiechnął się podstępnie pod nosem.

-Cokolwiek zamierzasz zrobić z naszymi bestiami Xero, to ci się nie uda...-odparł Tyson przez zaciśniete zęby i przy zaciśniętych pięściach.-Kai i Kirara ci na to nie pozwolą... Oni cię dopadną i pokonają...

-Naiwne mżonki...-prychnął Xero.-Niczego sie nie nauczyłeś? Potęga czarnych bestii jest niezrównana i nikt nigdy nad nią nie zwycięży.

-Naiwniacy.-mruknął Ikki.

-Żegnajcie byli mistrzowie...-Xero zaśmiał się i razem z Ikki'm ruszył w odwrotną stronę.

-Dranie.-syknął Shiro.

-Hilary...-Tyson podszedł do dziewczyny.-Hilary, ocknij się proszę...

-Huh?-dziewczyna powoli otworzyła oczy.-Tyson...-rzekła słabym głosem, lecz chwilę poten znów zasłabła.

Hilary leżała w domu Kirary ciągle nieprzytomna. Obok niej siedział Tyson. Kirara zasunęła im drzwi, po czym cofnęła się w stronę reszty drużyny, która rezydowała na obrzeżach ogrodu. Usiadła obok nich.

-Co z Hilary?-spytała Ana.

-Jeszcze nie odzyskała przytomności.-odpowiedziała Kirara.

-Szkoda. Martwię się o nią.

-Napewno niedługo wróci do siebie.

-Co będzie z Xero?-spytał Daichi.-Chcecie mu tak po prostu odpuścić?

-Musimy go pokonać.-odparł Ray spoglądając na Max'a, a ten skinął głową.

-Nie ma mowy!-rzuciła im Kirara.-Wystarczy, że zwyciężyliście Sasuke i Seraph'a. Xero i Ikki to nie są przeciwnicy dla was.

-Tylko Ray, Max, ty i Kai zostaliście z bestiami.-zauważył Kenny.

-Xero ma w sumie pięć naszych bestii.-dodał Lasaro.

-A co z Ikki'm?-rzucił Daichi.-Przecież nie możemy walczyć z Xero dopóki nie pokonamy Ikki'ego.

-To prawda.-przyznał Max.

-Czarny Dranzer jest prawie tak samo niebezpieczny jak Drakan.-odparł Shiro.

-Więc... to musi byc Kirara albo Kai.-odpowiedział Kenny.

-Kai jest świetny, napewno mu się uda.-stwierdził Max.

-Kirara tak samo.-dodała Ana.

-Huh? A gdzie jest Kai?-zdziwił się nieobecnością towarzysza Ray.

Wtem na oczko wodne padł czyjś dysk. Dysk ten zgrabnie sunął po tafli wody, by po chwili przyspieszyć i oblać wodą najbliżej siedzącego Daichi'ego. Ten otrzepał się nerwowo.

-Hej, to wcale nie było zabawne!-rzucił Daichi.

-Kai opanował ostatnie ćwiczenie.-rzekł ze zdumieniem Kenny wpatrując się w obserwującego swój dysk chłopaka, który stał nieco dalej.

Tyson nieugięcie siedział przy łóżku Hilary. Dziewczyna ocknęła się, ale nie dawała tego po sobie znać.

-Huh? Tyson? Co on tu robi? Myślałam, że będzie z resztą... Ciekawe jak mu poszła walka... Xero i Ikki sprawiali wrażenie bardzo groźnych przeciwników. Jeżeli Tyson im nie dał rady, to znaczy, że stracił swojego Dragoon'a! Och nie... nie, na pewno mu się udało. Muszę w to wierzyć. Ale dlaczego jest taki smutny? I dlaczego jest przy mnie? Może... może się o mnie martwi.-pomyślała Hilary.

-Mam nadzieję, że mnie słyszysz Hilary.-zaczął szeptem Tyson.-Chciałem cię przeprosić za wszystko... Za to jaki byłem wobec ciebie...

-On... on mnie naprawdę przeprasza...-pomyślała z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna.

-Teraz kiedy straciłem Dragoon'a to może nie mieć już znaczenia, ale chciałem ci powiedzieć, że zawsze byłaś bardzo ważna dla naszej drużyny. Od kiedy pojawiłaś się wiele się zmieniło... Ja też się zmieniłem. Pamiętam jak na początku ciągle za mna łaziłaś... ech... nie chciałaś się odczepić... Ale nie żałuję tego, naprawdę... Bez ciebie to już nie byłoby to samo... Często byłaś na mnie wściekła i wogóle... Ech... miałaś rację... ktoś musiał mnie przywoływać do porządku, nie? Za to ja byłem wobec ciebie bardzo nie fair. Wiem, że wiele robisz dla drużyny, ale wiele też zrobiłaś dla mnie... Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałą dziewczyną...

-On... chyba tego nie mówi serio?-pomyślała zaskoczona jego słowami.

-Może czasem wydaje się, że cię nie doceniam, ale... tak nie jest... to wszystko przez to, że zależy mi na tobie... Mi jako mi, a nie mi jako drużynie...-lekko się zaśmiał.-Może tego nie potrafię okazać, ale tak jest. Wywróciłaś nasz świat do góty nogami Hilary, a mój w szczególności. Bez ciebie nie byłoby to już to samo. Chyba nie zasługuję na taką dziewczynę jak ty... Chciałbym, żebyś to zroumiała, bo... za bardzo cię lubię Hilary, żeby patrzeć ciągle na to jak jesteś na mnie obrażona...

-Wystarczy, pora się obudzić.-pomyślała Hilary, po czym lekko zaczęła otwierać oczy.

-Huh? Hialry?-zdziwił się jej przebudzeniem Tyson.-Obudziłaś się?

-Tyson?-udała zdziwienie.-Co tu robisz?

-Ja... ja właściwie to nic...-speszył się.

-Nie ważne.-zaśmiała się.-Już nie jestem na ciebie wściekła.

-Nie?

-Nie. Dziękuję, za wszystko Tyson.-pocałowała go w policzek, po czym zerwała się z łóżka.-Hej! Wyzdrowiałam!-zawołała wypadając jak burza z pokoju.

Tyson dotknął policzka i zarumienił się.

-Huh?-zdziwił się chłopak.-Hilary...


	17. Najsilniejsza bestia na świecie

Kirara i Luna stanęły pod opuszczonym budynkiem, który z zewnątrz kojarzył sie z jakimś magazynem.

-Tu swoje laboratorium miała kiedyś firma BIOVOLT.-odparła Luna.-Ale kiedy skończyły im się fundusze zaprzestali badań i wynieśli sie stąd.

-Dzięki, Luna.-skinęła głową, po czym ruszyła w tamtą stronę.

-Czekaj, chcesz tam znaleźć Ikki'ego?-spytała zatrzymując ją na chwilę.

-Mam taką nadzieję.-przyznała.-Jeżeli nie chcesz, nie musisz na mnie czekać.

-Lepiej zaczekam.-odpowiedziała patrząc jak jej towarzyszka przekracza prog wejścia.

Kirara zamknęła za sobą drzwi. W środku panowała ciemność. Liczyła na to, ze znajdzie włącznik do światła, ale myliła się. Na trasie napotkała schody. Weszła kawałek na górę. Tu gdzieś przecież musi być światło. A Ikki? Czy go tu spotka?

-Ikki?-rzuciła dziewczyna rozglądając się.-Jesteś tu?

Nagle coś pyknęło i światło zajaśniało. Jednocześnie w dół opadły kraty oddzielając Kirarę od reszty pomieszczeń, w tym także od wyjścia.

-Proszę, proszę... kogo my tu mamy.-rzekł Ikki stojąc właśnie obok laboratoryjnej areny.

-Ciekawe jak jej idzie...-zamyśliła się Luna niecierpliwiąc się przed budynkiem.-Może uda mi się coś zobaczyć...-wspięła się na palce do niewielkiej wyżłobionej w budynku szczeliny pod malutkim okienkiem.-Hm?-dostrzegła Kirarę za kratami i Ikki'ego.-To Kirara! Złapał ją! I co teraz? Co ja mam zrobić?-panikowała.-Muszę kogoś powiadomić i to szybko!-zerwała się do biegu.

-Ikki...-rzekła Kirara czujnie mierząc go wzrokiem.

-Czego szukasz w tej dziurze?-spytał chłopak.

-Ciebie.-odpowiedziała.-Chcę z tobą walczyć.-wyjęła swój dysk, a Ikki zaśmiał się.

-Teraz? Tak po prostu?

-Tak! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek, Ikki!

-Cóż... Z chęcią bym się zmierzył z tobą, ale nie mogę...-uśmiechnął się perfidnie pod nosem.

-Co?-zdziwiła się.

-Kogoś powiadomić... kogoś powiadomić...-powtarzała sobie Luna biegnąc ulicą.-Kogoś...-na zakręcie mało nie wpadła na Kai'a.-Ach!-przeraziła się.-Kai...

-Huh?-chłopak zdziwiony zatrzymał się.

-Ikki... Ikki ma Kirarę.-wydusiła.

-Co? Gdzie on jest?

-Na lewo w dawnym laboratorium BIOVOLT'u. Taki opuszczony budynek, napewno znajdziesz...-wyjaśniła odsapując, a Kai zerwał sie do biegu.

-Właśnie wychodzę, a ty przychodząc tu ułatwiłaś mi moje zadanie. Chce pokonać Kai'a.-rzekł Ikki.-I tym razem mi w tym nie przeszkodzisz...

-Niech to...-warknęła pod nosem.-Nie możesz tego zrobić!

-Właśnie to robię...-skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

-Ikki, czekaj! Wypuść mnie!-zawołała.

-Miłego pobytu.-zahcichotał pod nosem, ale wtem jakaś postać zagrodziła mu wyjście i weszła do środka.

-Ikki...-rzekł Kai wchodząc.

-Kai?-zdumiała się Kirara.

-Genialnie! Nawet nie muszę się stąd ruszać.-Ikki uśmiechnął się podstępnie.-Przyszła koza do woza...

-Ikki...-Kai zerknął na Kirarę zamkniętą za kratami.-To ze mną chcesz walczyć.

-Zgadza się. Zbyt długo na to czekałem... zbyt długo... Kiedy już cię zmiażdżę z chęcią odbiorę ci twojego Dranzera...

-Heh... Najpierw będziesz musiał ze mną wygrać.-na jego ustach zakwitł charakterystyczny uśmieszek.

-To się da załatwić.-w tym momencie włączyła się cała aparatura, razem z otaczającymi ich kamerami...-A film zostawię sobię na pamiętkę, jeżeli pozwolisz...

Oboje w mig wyciągnęli swoje dyski i wyrzutnie. Aparatura zaczęła im odliczać. Trzy... dwa... jeden...

-Nie...-szepnęła Kirara

Znajomy dźwięk dał im znak do rozpoczęcia pojedynku. Oboje wypuścili swoje dyski na arenę. Te błyskawicznie zaczęły po niej wirować. Pomknęły jak po wyścigowym torze tylko na moment piłując się krawędzimi. Były niesamowicie szybkie. Dysk Kai'a wykonał ostry zwrot atakując dysk przeciwnika. Ten jednak odskoczył. Dyski starły się z hukiem. arena zadrżała, a pod miejscem uderzenia powstało pierwsze pęknięcie.

-Jak na marnego karalucha, całkiem nieźle...-podsumował Ikki-Ale mam nadzieję, że to nie wszystko.

-Z pewnością nie.-odpowiedział Kai.

-Co za ulga... Liczę na dobrą zabawę.

Dyski znów zderzyły się z hukiem, po czym pomknęły slalomem mijając się co chwila i piłując krawędziami. Były tak szybkie, że ludzkie oko z trudem za nimi mogło nadążyć.W pewnym momencie wyskoczyły w powietrze i atakując się w locie uderzyły niczym pocisk w arenę. Powstała nie małych rozmiarów dziura.

-Kai...-szepnęła Kirara.-Proszę, nie pozwól się pokonać. Proszę...-pomyślała przyglądając się pojedynkowi.

Dyski odskoczyły od siebie, by po chwili powtórzyć serię silnych ataków. Żaden jednak nie uzyskał do tej pory przewagi.

-Hm... Wygląda na to, że jesteś bardzo zdetermionowany.-zauważył Ikki.-Na twój pech, potęga ciemności jest niezmierzona... Nie masz na co liczyć, Kai...

Dysk Ikki'ego zaczął emanować mroczną aurą. Natarł mocno na dysk Kai'a mało nie spychając go areny. Kai jednak był nieugiety. Dysk Ikki'ego wyskoczył po nim, po czym z niesamowitą siłą spadł dokładnie na dysk rywala.

-Och nie...-rzuciła Kirara, ale naszczęście dysk Kai'a zatrzymał ten atak przy okazji zaczynając emanować czerwoną aurą.

-Ciekawe zagranie... Ale tym mnie nie pokonasz.-mruknął Ikki.-Czarny dysk jest najsilniejszym dyskiem na świecie. Jakie masz szanse, co? Powiem ci... zerowe...

Dysk Kai'a odrzucił dysk Ikki'ego, po czym sam wyskoczył w powietrze. Dyski zderzyły się w locie, by następnie skrzyżować sie na arenie. Każda seria uderzeń była tak silna, że rujnowała arenę. W końcu dysk Ikki'ego ostro zawrócił wirując prawie w miejscu i wydarł tunel nacierając z wielką siłą na dysk przeciwnika.

-I co? Dalej jesteś taki pewny siebie?-rzucił Ikki.

Kai uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego dysk odrzucił dysk Ikki'ego, a następnie błyskawicznie przemieszczając się po arenę jeszcze kilka razy zmienił jego trajektorię lotu. Wyglądało to tak jakby dysk Kai'a sam ze sobą rozgrywał partię tenisa, a dysk jego rywala robił za piłeczkę.

-Ty robaku...-warknął Ikki, a jego dysk zabłysł jeszcze mroczniejszą aura, która nagle zaczęła się rozrastać.-Zmiażdż cię, zobaczysz!

-Kai, uważaj!-przeraziła się Kirara.

Arena przepołowiła się na pół, a dysk Ikki'ego tak natarł na dysk Kai'a, że wydawało się jakby zatrzymał się w powietrzu. Żaden z dysków jednak nie przeważył i oba z powrotem wróciły na arenę. Ikki miał jednak nie wesołą minę.

-Ta zabawa zaczyna mnie denerwować...-odparł Ikki.-Czas przestać się bawić...

-Tak.-przyznał Kai.

Dyski starły się, a ich aury wypełniły w pewnym momencie całe pomieszczenie. Kirara musiała aż przysłonić oczy.

-Czarny Dranzer!-zawołał Ikki, a z jego dysku wyłoniła się mroczna bestia.

Nagle budynek zaczą drżeć w posadach. Światło zgasło. Pomieszczenie wypełniła czarna, iskrząca się mgła. Kirara aż pisnęła, gdy obok niej spadła lampa z sufitu rozbijając się na części. Pojedynek stał się mało widoczny z tej odległości, ale mimo to dziewczyna nie zrezygnowała z obserwacji gry.

-Teraz... przygotuj się na koniec... twój koniec...-rzekł Ikki.

Dysk Ikki'ego natarł na dysk Kai'a rażąc go mrocznymi wyładowaniami. Ten aż się zawahał i mało nie wyleciał z areny. Tymczasem dysk Ikki'ego znów atakował.

-Skoro tak... Dranzer!-zawołał Kai, a jego ognisty feniks rozjaśnił nieco otaczającą ich aurę.

-To będzie twój błąd.-odparł Ikki pewnie.

Luna właśnie dobiegła do plaży, gdzie czas spędzały obie drużyny.

-Huh? Luna?-zdziwiła się Ana.

-Co się stało?-spytał Ray.

-Kirara...-wydusiła Luna.-Kirara...

-Co z nią?-spytał Shiro.

-Kirara chciała zmierzyć się z Ikki'm, żeby Kai nie musiał tego robić, ale Ikki złapał ją i zamknął w dawnym laboratorium BIOVOLT'u.-wysapała.

-Co?-rzucił zaskoczony tym Tyson.

Oboje graczy zaczynało się powoli męczyć. Dyski atakowały się z niesamowitą siłą i wydając przy tym okropne huki. W końcu dysk Kai'a agresywnie zawrócił i błyskawicznie ruszył do ataku. Pobił mocno dysk przeciwnika.

-Mrok.. czegokolwiek próbujesz otacza cię mrok... coraz więcej ciemności...-zaczął Ikki, a czarna masa energii otoczyła jego dysk.-Czarny Dranzer!

Ciemność odrzuciła dysk Kai'a, a dysk Ikki'ego ruszył do ataku o mały włos nie topiąc dysku rywala. Dranzer cofał się pod wpływem ataków przeciwnika. Kirara przyglądała się temu pojedynkowi z rosnącym niepokojem. Kai miał jednak bardzo zaciętą minę i nie zamierzał się poddać.

-Ikki...-warknął Kai.

Bestie walczyły ze sobą. Czarny Dranzer coraz szybciej zdobywał przewagę.

-Dranzer!-zawołał Kai, a jego bestia aż buchnęła ogniem.

-Heh... Czarny Płomień!-zawołał Ikki.

Płomienie zaczęły mieszać się ze sobą. Kai aż musiał przysłonić oczy i cofną się. Ciemność jednak otaczała go coraz bardziej. Mroczna mgła zaczynała pochłaniać iskrzący się ogień. Kai przymknął oczy.

-Ciemność...-wysyczał Ikki.-Niekończąca się potęga... Nic ani nikt nie może jej przezwyciężyć...

Nagle ognie eksplodowały i odrzuciły Kai'a.

-Kai!-przeraziła się Kirara.-Kai...

Dysk Kai'a ledwo wirował. Jego właściciel z trudem się podnosił. Na jego ramionach pojawiły się zadrapania i rany.

-Dureń.-prychnął Ikki.-Jeszcze chwila i cię zupełnie wykończę...

-Dranzer...-szepnął Kai, a w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz rozpadającego się Dranzera po zwycięstwie nad Brooklyn'em.

-Kai... nie rób tego...-szepneła Kirara.

-Dranzer! Wielki Wybuch Wulkanu!-zawołał Kai, a jego bestia zajaśniała ognistym blaskiem.

-Co?!-warknął Ikki.

Kai już stał na areną przygotowany na dalszy ciąg pojedynku. Jego dysk mocno odepchnął dysk przeciwnika, po czym wyskoczył i natarł na niego od góry. Ikki skrzywił się nie zadowolony z takiego obrotu akcji. Dranzer raził Czarnego Dranzera swym ogniem niczym lawą z gorącego wnętrza wulkan. Promieniował przy tym wyjątkowym światłem. Kirara wpatrywała się w to oniemiała.

-Nie tak szybko.-wysyczał Ikki.-Ja jeszcze nie powiedziałem ostatniego słowa... Czarny Dranzerze!

Dysk Ikki'ego nabierał prędkości. W wyniku ostatniej eksplozji zrujnowane zostało prawie całe pomieszczenie. W końcu Czarny Dranzer zaatakował szponami. Jego ciemność nagle zaczynała rosnąć. Dysk Ikki'ego zderzył się z dyskiem Kai'a i o mało co a nie wybił go z resztek areny na zewnątrz.

-Kai, trzymaj się!-zawołała Kirara.

-Doprowadziłeś mnie do ostateczności.-warknął Ikki.-Tego już ty i twój Dranzer nie wytrzymacie...

-Nie...-wyszeptała Kirara.

-Ciemność... ciemność zwycięży, a po was nie zostaną nawet prochy! Mroczna Eksplozja!-zawołał.

Wokół Czarnego Dranzera wytworzyła się mroczna kula, która rosła z każdą chwilą pochłaniając i Dranzera, i Ikki'ego i Kai'a. Dyski ścierały się ze sobą w tej iskrzącej plaźmie, z tym, że dysk Ikki'ego nadal utrzymywał przewagę. Kai był już zmęczony. Każda chwila skupienia kosztowała go wiele sił. Mrok pochłaniał wszystko i wiele niszczył. Kai padł na kolana. Nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Od wnętrza zaczął go rozdzierać niesamowity ból. Zacisnął zęby.

-To będzie ostatni twój pojedynek!-rzucił Ikki.-Czarny Dranzer!

Czarny Dranzer rzucił się na Dranzera i zaczął go boleśnie atakować. Kai zerknął z trudem na to co się działo z jego bestią.

-Dranzer!-zawołał ostatkiem sił Kai.-Ognista Burza!

Ogień buchnął swoją mocą. Ikki rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia.

-To jest... niemożliwe...

Kai już ledwo widział na oczy. Nagle przez ciemność zaczęło przedzierać się płomienne światło.

-Nie... tak być nie może... to niemożliwe...-wydusił Ikki.-Przecież... ty jesteś za słaby... nie możesz...-urwał.

Nagle nastąpiła potężna, ognista eksplozja. Kirara aż cofnęła się. Dym wypełnił całe pomieszczenie i choć wszystko zdawało się uciszyć i uspokoić nie mogła niczego dojrzeć przez ten dym. Zrujnowane pomieszczenie zaczęło się zapadać. Kraty, któremją uwięziły odłamały się z piskliwym dźwiękiem. Gdy zbliżyła się do miejsca pojedynku dostrzegła tylko słabo wirujący dysk Kai'a, gdy tymczasem dysk Ikki'ego leżał nieruchomo nieopodal. Dziewczyna chciała podejść, ale potknęła się i upadła. Budynek kruszył się i niszczał coraz bardziej. Nagle ktoś silnie chwycił ją za rękę i pomógł wstać. Kirara spojrzała na Kai'a.

-Kai...-szepnęła dziewczyna.

Kai złapał swój dysk, po czym rozejrzał się i ruszył biegiem w kierunku wyjścia. Mieli mało czasu. Kirara dostrzegła jak Ikki wymyka się jakimś bocznym wyjściem po cichu. W końcu wydostali się z tego budynku. Zatrzymali się pod ścianą. Wejście zawaliło się.

-Ikki uciekł...-zauważyła Kirara obracając się w stronę chłopaka.-Kai... jesteś ranny...

Kai milczał. Jego oczy zdawały się nie patrzeć na nią.

-Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka...-wysyczał chłopak cicho, ale dobitnie.

-Huh? Dlaczego?-zdziwiła się Kirara.

-Po prostu nie zbliżaj się do mnie!-warknął głośniej prawie przygwożdżając ją do ściany.

Dziewczyna przestarszyła się. Nie widziała co zrobić i co powiedzieć. Kai spojrzał na nią, a w jego oczach paliła się złość i agresja.

-Nie zamierzam się w tobie zakochać.-dodał spokojniejszym głosem, po czym odsunął się i ruszył powoli w swoją stronę nie oglądając się za siebie.

Kirara osunęła się. Miała łzy w oczach. Z dugiej strony nadbiegli Tyson razem z resztą.

-Kirara!-zawołała Ana.

-Co się stało?-rzucił Shiro.-Gdzie Ikki?

Dziewczyna spuściła głowę, ale milczała.

-Kirara...-szepnęła Luna.


	18. Wyzwanie

Kirara POV

Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że to tak boli... Słowa potrafią ranić i to bardzo głęboko... Słowa... nie tylko słowa, gesty, spojrzenia również... Do tej pory ignorowałam swoje uczucia, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Nie dopuszczałam do siebie myśli, że mogę się w kimś zakochać. Wydawało się to dla mnie takie... obce. Może i brzmi to dziwnie, ale za to prawdziwie. Kiedy pojawił się... on... wszystko się zmieniło. Zaczęłam spoglądać na świat zawsze mając na widoku jego osobę. Może popełniłam błąd... Nie wiem, ale jestem pewna, że teraz znalazłam się w jednym z największych koszmarów mojego życia... w koszmarze odrzucenia. Nie wiedziałam, że to tak bardzo boli... Nie mogłam jeść, nie mogłam pić i nie mogłam mówić, a gdy tylko widziałam go w pobliżu do oczu napływały mi łzy. Powstrzymywałam je. Muszę być twarda, bo została mi przecież najważniejsza walka do przebycia. Walka o być lub nie być.

END Kirara POV

Cała ekipa spędzała czas w ogrodzie Kirary. Luna również była razem z nimi. Ana spoglądała zaniepokojona na Kirarę, która siedziała w pewnym oddaleniu od nich.

-Luna... co się dzieje z Kirarą?-spytała Ana.-Przecież Kai wygrał pojedynek z Ikki'm i zatrzymał swoją bestię.

-Obawiam się najgorszego.-westchnęła Luna.

-Co to znaczy?

-Kirara jest zakochana.-odpowiedziała szeptem.

-Co? I to jest takie straszne?

-Nie to, ale fakt, że osoba w której Kirara jest zakochana nie odwzajemnia jej uczucia. Agr... powinnam go wystrzelać po pysku... Co za drań... Czy on wogóle ma serce? Tak zranić biedną dziewczynę...-zdenerwowała się.

-Acha...-odpowiedziała tylko Ana.

-Frajerzy!-prychnął Sasuke pojawiając się tuż za ogrodzeniem posiadłości Kirary.

-Sasuke!-rzucił Tyson dostrzegając go razem z resztą.

-Heh... chętnie bym się na was odegrał, ale jestem tu tylko po to, żeby przekazać, że Xero was oczekuje w swojej rezydencji.

-Oczekuje?-rzucił Shiro.

-Zgadza się. Xero stwierdził, że najwyższa pora zrobić z wami porządek, a to znaczy, że on was wykończy.

-Mów za siebie Sasuke!-rzucił Tyson.

-Khe... przekonacie się o tym na własnej skórze już wkrótce.-Sasuke zniknął zaraz za zakrętem.

-Uciekł...-zauważyła Ana.

-To jest wyzwanie.-odparł Ray.

-Idziemy.-zadecydował Tyson.-Co ty na to, Kirara?

Dziewczyna w milczeniu wstała i trzymając swój dysk w ręku ruszyła w stronę bramy. Z pomiędzy jej palców lekko zabłysł symbol jej bestii na Bit Chipie.

-Kirara...-rzekła Ana zaskoczona jej milczeniem.

-W wolnym tłumaczeniu, to znaczy, że idziemy...-próbowała ratować sytuację Luna.

-No to chodźmy!-rzucił Tyson.-Pora odzyskać nasze bestie!

Rezydencja Xero. Ikki i Seraph zasiadali właśnie w bogato zdobionym salonie przy lampce wina. Do środka wparował Sasuke.

-Przyjdą.-rzekł Sasuke.

-Mam nadzieję, że będą wszyscy...-odpowiedział Xero.

-Napewno. Są na tyle głupi, że napewno przyjdą w komplecie.-wskoczył na jeden z foteli.

-Spodziewałem się, że może do tego dojść... zamyślił się.

-To chyba nie stanowi dla ciebie żadnej trudności.-zauważył Seraph.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Właśnie dlatego już teraz świętujemy nasze zwycięstwo.

-Zniszczmy ich... wszystkich.-warknął Ikki.

Stanęli przed rezydencją Xero. Wielka brama otworzyła się tuż przed nimi.

-Nareszcie!-rzucił Daichi.

-Hm? A gdzie Kai?-Ray obrócił się w poszukiwaniu towarzysza, lecz nigdzie go nie dostrzegł.

-Zostaw go w spokoju, on już odwalił swoją robotę.-rzucił Tyson.-Teraz kolej na nas.

Kirara jako pierwsza przekroczyła granicę posiadłości Xero. Weszli do pięknej i zabytkowej rezdencji, w której powitał ich blask świec i przepych wnętrza. Nie byli pewni, w którą stronę się skierować, dlatego zdezorientowanym krokiem spacerowali to tu, to tam.

-Huh? I gdzie on jest?-rzucił Tyson.-Sasuke mówił, że Xero nas tu oczekuje.

-Pewnie się teraz nieźle bawi naszym kosztem.-odparł Max.

-Co za denerwujący gość... Skąd mamy wiedzieć w którą stronę powinniśmy iść?

-Rozawalmy tę jego chatę!-zaproponował Daichi wyjmując swój dysk.

-To wygląda bardzo podejrzanie...-odparła Luna.

-Trochę tu strasznie...-zauważyła Hilary.

Kirara postąpiła kilka kroków dalej w kolejny korytarz. Nagle od pozostałych oddzieliły ją grube kraty.

-Kirara!-rzucił Shiro.

-Czekaj, spróbujemy cię stamtąd wyciągnąć!-zawołał Tyson wyciągając swój dysk, ale Kirara tylko pokręciła głową.-Co?-zdziwił się.

-Nie rób tego!-rzucił Shiro.-Jeżeli pójdziesz tam sama...-zaczął, ale Kirara już zniknęła za zakrętem.-Kirara!

-Agr... co w nią wstąpiło?-rzucił Tyson.

-Musimy szybko ją odnaleźć!-rzuciła Hilary.

-Tak, jestem pewna, że jest tu jakieś inne przejście.-dodała Luna.

-Pośpieszmy się!-rzucił Tyson, po czym ruszyli biegiem jednym z korytarzy.

Kirara szła korytarzem, a drogę oświetlał jej jedynie blask świec. W końcu stanęła na rozwidleniu. Przed sobą miała schody, a na ich końcu bogato zdobione drzwi. Wrota otwarły się, gdy tylko postąpiła kilka kroków naprzód. Za drzwiami znalazła się w sali, której centrum stanowiła wielka arena, a z obydwu stron loże dla kibiców. Po lewej zasiadali tam Ikki, Seraph i Sasuke. Zewsząd salę wypełniały kamery i profesjonalne oświetlenie. Za areną zaś stał Xero.

-Witam... w moich skromnych progach...-rzekł Xero uśmiechając się podstępnie pod nosem.

-Xero...-rzekła Kirara.-Czekałeś na mnie...

-Zgadza się. Jak już zdążyłaś zapewne zauważyć udało mi się zdobyć większość bestii twoich przyjaciół i zapewne domyślasz się, że mam wielką ochotę dołączyć do tej kolekcji Pegaza Światła. Spełniliście warunki umowy, którą w moim imieniu przedstawił wam Sasuke czyli udało wam się zwyciężyć wszystkich członków mojej drużyny. Moje gratulacje...

-Nie mnie powinieneś gratulować.

-Wiem. Twoi przyjaciele zagrali naprawdę świetne mecze.

-Co z nimi zrobiłeś?

-Nie martw się, jeżeli nie są tak głupi na jakich wyglądają wkrótce do nas dołączą. Pewnie mają nadzieję odzyskać swoje bestie, ale jak wiesz, aby tego dokonać musisz pokonać mnie. Jeżeli to ci się nie uda, dzięki twojej bestii stanę się niekwestionowanym władcą na świecie...

-Jestem gotowa cię pokonać, Xero!-wyjęła swój dysk.

-Doskonale... Mam nadzieję, że to będzie pasjonujący pojedynek.

Maszyna zaczęła im odliczać. Trzy... dwa... jeden...

-Jest już skończona.-prychnął Sasuke.

-Teraz!-zawołali Xero i Kirara wypuszczając swoje dyski na ogromną arenę przed nimi.

Kai tymczasem obserwował ukradkiem posiadłość Xero z najbliższego zakrętu. Brama była już zamknieta. Kamery przy bramie obserwowały z kolei najbliższy teren. Chłopak wyczekał moment, w którym kamery nie obejmowały pewną przestrzeń przy ogrodzeniu swym zasięgiem, po czym przemknął się szybko w to miejsce i zwinnie przeskoczył przez ogrodzenie. Ruszył biegiem ku rezydencji, a gdy tylko znalazł się przy wejściu szybko przekradł się do środka.

Dyski pomknęły na arenę, a gdy tylko tknęły jej misy ostro zakręciły w miejscu i pomknęły ku przeciwnikowi. Spiłowały się tak, że aż iskry poleciały. Dysk Kirary zawrócił jeszcze raz, ale dysk Xero już go dopadł. Dysk dziewczyny odskoczył, po czym oba zderzyły się w powietrzu. Oprócz huku posypał się snop iskier.

-Pokaż jej Xero!-zawołał Sasuke.-Zniszcz ją!

-I tak jest już skończona.-mruknął Ikki.

Dyski szybko skoczyły ku sobie by znowu spiłować się krawędziami. Zawróciły na arenie, a następnie zaczeły zderzać się wirując szybko i agresywanie po misie. Arena zaczynała w kilku miejscach pękać.

-Hej, przecież mówiliście, że ta arena wykonana jest z najtrwalszego materjału.-zauważył Sasuke.

-Widocznie nie doceniliśmy ich energii.-odparł Seraph.

-Jak rozgrzewka?-spytał Xero.-Odpowiada ci?

-Spodziewałam się czegoś więcej po tobie, Xero.-rzekła Kirara.-Takie dziecinne sztuczki nie robią na mnie wrażenia.

-Heh... To jeszcze nie wszystko. Pora rozgrzać dyski do czerwoności...-jego dysk zaczął emanować mroczną aurą i tak błyskawicznie ruszył na dysk dziewczyny.

Dysk Kirary nie miał wyboru i musiał się natychmiast cofać. W końcu wyskoczył pionowo w powietrze korzystając z krawędzi areny. Dysk Xero jednak jakimś sposobem dogonił jej dysk w locie i starł się z nim. Kirara miała bardzo zacięty wyraz twarzy w tym momencie. Gdy dyski opadały dysk dziewczyny wyprzedził dysk przeciwnika i gdy tylko ten się z nią zrównał odbił go prawie na drugi koniec areny. Dysk Xero wyżłobił pod krawędzią misy nie małą dziurę.

-Proszę, proszę... jesteś bardzo pomysłowa.-zauważył Xero.

-Nie dam się pokonać.-odpowiedziała twardo Kirara.

Dyski pomknęły ku sobie slalomem. Poruszały się w pewnym momencie niesamowicie szybko. Mijały się, robiły uniki, nagłe zwroty i skręty. Ludzkie oko ledwo mogło za nimi nadążyć, a seria takich ruchów zajmowała im zaledwie kilka sekund.

-Hej, jak oni dają tak radę przez cały czas?-zdziwił się Sasuke.

-Trening czyni mistrza.-wyjaśnił mu spokojnym głosem Seraph.

-Takie manewry pochłaniają wbrew pozorom mnóstwo energii, bo oboje muszą cały czas zachować maksymalną koncentrację.-dodał Ikki.-To nie takie proste.

-Maksymalną koncentrację? Bah! Gdybym chciał też bym tak potrafił!-rzucił Sasuke.

Xero i Kirara wydawali się bardzo skupieni na grze. W pewnym momencie dyski starły się czołowo, a w miejscu ich uderzenia powstało spore zagłębienie. Dyski skoczyły ku sobie w powietrzu, a mijając się spiłowały się kilkakrotnie. Następnie ostro nawróciły na arenie.

-Głupia... nie ma pojęcia co ją czeka...-pomyślał Xero.

Kai szedł zdobionymi korytarzami pewnym krokiem. Dostrzegł jedno wejście zagradzone kratami przy rozwidleniu. Zatrzymał się przy nim. Gdy ich dotknął włączył się alarm. Kai cofnął się i ukrył za zakrętem. Kamery zaczęły go namierzać. Ruszył jak najszybciej biegiem wzdłuż korytarza. Przejście pod nim obsunęło sie i wpadł do ciemnego korytarza. Tu nie było już kamer. Ruszył prosto nie zastanawiając się długo. W oddali dostrzegł schody.

-To labirynt! Nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy!-rzucił Daichi idąc wraz z resztą.

-Zamknij się Daichi.-rzucił Tyson.-Nie możemy zostawić Kirary samej.

-Racja.-przyznał Kenny.

-Założę się, że gdzieś tu jest jakiś dodatkowy korytarz.-Luna zaczęła zaglądać pod obrazy i opukiwać ściany.

-Luna...-rzuciła Ana.

-Tak możemy bawić się bez końca.-mruknął Shiro.

-Jeszcze się przekonacie, że mam rację. To stare budwonictwo i wiem czego się można po nim spodziewać. Czekajcie...-Luna obróciła kawałek jednej ze ścian przy pomocy świecznika.-A nie mówiłam!

-Udało się jej!-rzucił Daichi.

-Niemożliwe...-odparł Ray.

Dysk Xero emanował coraz bardziej mroczną aurą. Wokół niego pojawiły się iskry. Dyski zderzyły się na arenie, tak, że oba wyskoczyły w powietrze. Dysk Xero odbił mocno dysk Kirary, tak, że ten musiał ostro hamować gdy już wylądował na misie, by nie wypaść poza jej krawędzie.

-Świetnie!-ucieszył się Sasuke.

Kirara jednak nie zamierzała się poddać. Jej dysk uskoczył gdy dysk przeciwnika pędził na niego, a potem płasko na niego opadł z całą siłą. Powstała kolejna wyrwa w arenie. Dysk Xero w końcu odrzucił dysk rywalki.

-Jaką masz szansę przeciwko ciemności?-spytał Xero.-Ciemność jest nieskończona, a ludzkie życie krótkie i śmiertelne. Kiedy nadejdzie twój koniec to ciemność będzie tą siłą, która cię pochłonie i zawładnie tobą do końca dni tego świata. Żadna ludzka istota nie ma szans w starciu z potęgą ciemności.-jego dysk poraził dysk Kirary swoim mrocznym wyładowaniem, tak, że ten musiał natychmiast odskoczyć.

Dziewczyna zaczynała się już męczyć, ale nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Jej dysk musiał znów odskoczyć, przed bardzo negatywną aurą dysku przeciwnika.

-Ty mówisz ciemność Xero, a ja mówię światło.-odparła Kirara, a jej dysk zaczął emanować jasnym światłem i tym odepchnął dysk rywala.

-To ci nie pomoże.

-Przekonamy się.-zawzięła się, a jej dysk agresywnie ruszył do natarcia.

Dyski zderzały się coraz mocniej i coraz szybciej. W misie powstawały nowe wgłębienia, nawet nie widadomo kiedy. W końcu dyski odsoczyły od siebie, by za chwilę nawrócić i zacząć się piłować wirując wokół osi dysku przeciwnika. Powstała czarno-biała mieszanka energii, która co chwilę eksplodowała sama z siebie.

Kai dotarł wreszcie do końca schodów, po czym wyszedł włazem na zdobiony korytarz. Rozejrzał się za kamerami, a następnie ruszył przodem luksusowym przejściem. Zatrzymał się przy schodkach prowadzących do wielkich wrót, które były już ucholone i skierował się w tamtą stronę. Gdy wszedł do środka oczom jego ukazała się Kirara, za którą stał Xero, arena i loża kibiców.

-Kirara...-szepnął Kai.

-Huh? Co on tu robi?-zdenerwował się Ikki na widok Kai'a.

-Widocznie nie jest tak naiwny jak pozostali.-odparł Seraph rzucając okiem na chłopaka, który właśnie podszedł nieco bliżej, by mieć lepszy widok na pojedynek.

-Zdejmijmy go stamtąd!

-Zostaw go. To może być nawet... ciekawe...

-Wystarczy.-postanowił Xero, na którego czole pojawiały się już krople potu.-Koniec tej zabawy! Drakan!-przyzwał swoją bestię.

Dysk Xero odrzucił dysk Kirary, a następnie wbił go mocno w arenę. Jego mroczna aura zaczęła niesamowicie rosnąć. Światła w pomieszczeniu zaczęły pękać, a cała sala drżeć w posadach. Dysk Kirary naszczęście zdążył wyskoczyc z tego dołka.

-Nie doczekanie twoje Xero!-warknęła Kirara.-Pegazie Światła, wzywam cię!-zawołała, a z dysku wyłoniła się jej bestia.-Ruszaj!

Światło znów zaczęło mieszać się z ciemnością. Z każdym starciem się dysków następowała eksplozja. Kai obserwował walkę bardzo uważnie.

-Heh... masz towarzysza, wiesz o tym?-rzucił Xero, a dziewczyna obróciła się dostrzegając Kai'a.

-Kai...-szepnęła Kirara.

Nagle do jej pamięci wróciły wspomnienia sprzed kilku dni z niesamowitą mocą. Jej dysk mocno oberwał od dysku Xero i aż się zachwiał lądując na przeciwległym krańcu misy. Dysk Kirary szybko się pozbierał, ale znów oberwał od dysku Xero. Dziewczyna próbowała się skupić na grze, ale już nie mogła.

-Chyba nie potrzebnie ci o tym powiedziałem...-mruknął Xero z podstępnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

-Nie pchaj się, Daichi!-rzucił Tyson do towarzysza, gdy szli ciasnym korytarzem.

-Wcale się nie pcham!-zaprotestował Daichi.

-Pchasz się na mnie!

-Nie prawda! To ty się rozpychasz!

-Jak dzieci...-westchnęła Luna, ale w tym momencie nagle wszyscy sturlali się po stromej części korytarza w dół i wylądowali prosto na lożach po drugiej stronie misy.

-Huh?-rzucił Shiro.-Gdzie my jesteśmy?

-To arena Xero...-zauważył Lasaro.

-Jest Xero i Kirara!-zauważyła Ana.-Oni... walczą!


	19. Białe kontra Czarne

-Nie myśl o nim, nie myśl o nim...-myślała uparcie Kirara próbując wrócić do gry.

-Drakan!-zawołał Xero, a jego bestia rzuciła się drapieżnie na Pegaza Światła oplątając go swoim mrokiem.

Ciemność wypełniała całe pomieszczenie. Ściany zaczynały pękać. Arena drżała, a jej wgłębienia powiększały się jakby zbudowana była z plasteliny. Dysk Xero ostro zaatakował spychając dysk Kirary, a następnie go wybił w dal mocnym uderzeniem.

-Nie!-przeraziła się Ana.

Dysk Kirary zatrzymał się naszczęście na krawędzi areny ledwo już wirując. Jedna z jego części była prawie całkiem stopiona.

-On... on się topi...-zauważyła Hilary.

-Kirara, trzymaj się!-zawołał Tyson.-Jesteśmy z tobą!

-Nie daj się temu zapchlonemu cwaniakowi!-dodał Daichi.

Dysk Xero ruszył z jeszcze większą mocą. Iskry otaczające go elektryzowały się coraz bardziej. Tym razem dysk Kirary uskoczył, ale mógł tylko robić uniki i to nie zawsze mu się udawało. Xero uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy jego dysk po raz kolejny obił dysk przeciwniczki.

-Przegrywasz...-zauważył Xero.-Zresztą, mnie to wcale nie dziwi...

-Zamknij się!-warknęła Kirara.-Muszę się skoncentrować... szybko...-pomyślała, ale przed oczami nadal miała twarz Kai'a, a w uszach jego ostre jak nóż słowa.-Pegazie Światła! Ruszaj!-zawołała, a jej bestia zaczynała wydostawać się z otaczającej ją ciemności.-Proszę, proszę...-myślała dalej dziewczyna.

Dysk Kirary w końcu odbił dysk Xero. Oba pomknęły po arenie, by zderzyć się kilkakrotnie. Misa zaczynała się kruszyć. Dysk Xero wykorzystał jeden z odłamków, aby uderzyć nim mocno dysk Kirary, a gdy jej dysk zachwiał się uparcie powtórzył to jeszcze kilkakrotnie.

-Kirara!-zawołał Tyson.

-Ona nie może...-zaczęła Ana.

-Kirara, walcz!-zawołał Max.-Nie poddawaj się! Wierzymy w ciebie!

-Ha!-rzucił Sasuke.-Tylko tak dalej, Xero!

-Kirara...-szepnął Kai.

-Myślałem, że dłużej się pobawię.-odparł Xero.-A tymczasem okazuje się, że nie jesteś wcale lepsza od reszty. Nie ma ulgi dla przegranych! Drakan! Otchłań Mroku! Niech ciemność pochłonie wszystko!-zawołał, a ciemność zaczynała coraz szybciej otaczać i Kirarę i jej bestię. Ciemność, która raziła swą mocą, która przerażała...

-Pegazie Światła!-zawołała Kirara, ale jej bestia nie dawała sobie rady w ogromie takiej ciemnośći.-Nie...

-To twój koniec!-rzucił Xero i zaśmiał się.

-To niemożliwe...-rzucił Lasaro.

-Ten atak zastosował przeciwko nam.-przypomniał Shiro.-Nie mieliśmy szans.

-Kirara!-zawołała Luna.

-To jeszcze nie koniec Xero...-uparła się Kirara.-Pegazie Światła! Blask Księżycowej Gwiazdy!- jej bestia zalśniła jaskrawym światłem przeganiając mrok.

-Co?-zdziwił się Xero, gdy jego dysk został mocno odepchnięty.

-Tak jest!-rzucił Tyson.

-Uprzedzałam cię, że nie pokonasz mnie tak łatwo.-rzekła Kirara, a jej dysk ruszył mocno obijając dysk Xero.

Z areny już wiele nie zostało i tym razem to Pegaz Światła miał przewagę. Xero skrzywił się nieznacznie na ten widok. Dysk Kirary pomknął z wyskoku prosto na jego dysk, po czym wbił go głęboko w arenę. Tam dyski nadal toczyły swoją zażartą walkę, a obu graczy coraz bardziej słabło. Dysk Xero natarł ostro na dysk Kirary, ale ten go odbił, po czym oboje odskoczyli od siebie rażąc się nawzajem mrokiem i jasnością.

-Niech ją...-warknął Sasuke.

-Jak tak dalej pójdzie będziemy musieli się stąd wynosić.-odaparł Seraph oceniając trzeźwym spojrzeniem zniszczenia w pomieszczeniu.

Dyski starły się z potężną mocą. Powstała kolejna wyrwa w misie areny. Następnie popędziły piłując się co chwila krawędziami i odskakując od siebie.

-Dizzy, jak oceniasz ich sznase?-spytał Kenny spoglądając na laptopa.

-Nieciekawie to wygląda Szefie...-odparł komputerowy głos.-Dysk Kirary jest na granicy wytrzymałości. Wiele jego części zostało poważnie uszkodzonych i to będzie cud jeżeli jej dysk wytrzyma do końca meczu.

-Co takiego?-rzucił zdziwiony tym raportem Tyson.

-Zresztą, ona sama jest bardzo osłabiona i długo też nie wytrzyma.-dodała Dizzy.

-Kirara, nie ryzykuj!-zawołał Tyson.-Słyszysz? To się może dla ciebie bardzo źle skończyć!

-Mam dość już ciebie i tych twoich sztuczek!-prychnął Xero.-Nikt nie pokona ciemności... nikt nie jest do tedo zdolny...-ciemność zaczynała znowu się gromadzić wokół nich.-Nikt... rozumiesz? Nikt! Drakan!-zawołał, a jego bestia zerwała się do ataku.-Koncentacja Chaosu!-polecił.

-To jego ostateczny atak...-rzekł Ikki.

-On ją tym wykończy!-przeraziła się Ana.

-Kirara...-rzuciła Hilary.

Wszystko zaczynało eksplodować. Ciemność ogarnęła całą przestrzeń wokół obojga graczy. Nie było widać nic. Słychać było jedynie huki eksplozji. Kirara opadła na kolana. Nie miała sił dłużej ustać na nogach. Czuła się słabo. Eksplozje ogarnęły wszystko. Na arenia, a raczej na jej resztkach zapanował totalny chaos.

-Pegazie Światła...-wydusiła dziewczyna dostrzegając swój dysk ledwo utrzymujący się pod naporem serii błyskawicznych ataków dysku przeciwnika.

-Zmiatamy stąd.-zarządził Ikki wynosząc się z loży razem z pozostałymi.

-Nie byłam dośc silna... Nie byłam...-szepneła dziewczyna.-Przepraszam...

-Kirara!-zawołał Shiro.

-Zróbmy coś!-rzuciła Hilary.

-Za późno.-odpowiedział Lasaro.

-Zniszczenie... chaos... destrukcja...-rzekł Xero spomiędzy mroków czerni.-I moje zwycięstwo!

-Kirara...-Kai podszedł jeszcze bliżej-Walcz.

-Kai?-Kirara usłyszała go.-Dlaczego? Dlaczego chcesz, żebym dalej walczyła? Nie mam już siły walczyć...

-Wierzę w ciebie. Wierzę, że możesz wygrać.

-Nie prawda... Przecież mnie nienawidzisz. Nie chcesz, żebym wygrała.

-Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że cię nienawidzę.

-Kai?-zdziwił się Ray spoglądając na nich.

-Chaos!-zawołał Xero, a nastąpiły jeszcze silniejsze ekslozje.

-Teraz masz ostatnią sznasę!-rzucił Kai.-Walcz!

-Pegazie Światła!-zawołała Kirara.-Łuna Światła i Mroku!

Bestia dziewczyny zalśniła niesamowitym blaskiem przebijając się przez ciemność.

-Co?-rzucił Xero.

Dysk Kirary zaczął emanować silnym światłem. Skumulował on całą swoją siłę na jednym ataku.

-Przegrzanie...-zaalaromowała Dizzy.-Niebezpieczeństwo...

Dysk Kirary przybrał postać jakrawej komety, która uderzyła mocno w dysk przeciwnika. Pegaz Światła rzucił się ze swoim blaskiem na Drakana. Nastąpiła kolejna eksplozja, która tym razem rozniosła całą arenę na perzynę. Kirara była ledwo co przytomna.

-Kirara...-szepnęła Ana.

Kai podzszedł do dziewczyny i kucnął przy niej.

-Byłaś bardzo silna.-rzekł do niej chłopak.

-Mój dysk...-Kirara lekko się podniosła, by dostrzec jak jej zdruzgotany dysk leży nieruchomo na ziemi, podobnie jak dysk Xero.

-Remis!-rzuciła zaskoczona tą sytuacją Luna.

-Ale... czy to oznacza, że Kirara nie straci swojej bestii?-spytała Ana.

-Xero nie ma prawa odebrać jej bestii, bo nie przegrała pojedynku.-rzekł Max.

-Huh?-Sasuke wraz z towarzyszami zatrzymał się przy wyjściu.-Remis? To niemożliwe...

-Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.-odparł Seraph.

-A... ale przecież czarne bestie są najpotężniejsze, sami tak mówiliście.

-Każy ma prawo do pomyłek. Poza tym, wygląda na to, że przeceniliśmy swoje możliwości, a zignorowaliśmy naprawdę zolnych rywali. To był nasz największy błąd.

-Niedoczekanie wasze...-syknął Xero podnosząc się.

-Xero?-zdziwiła się Kirara.

-Miałem zwyciężyć i bezwzględu na wynik zwycięże... Wszystkie bestie będą moje... Zostanę ich panem i władcą świata...

-Co on wygaduje?-rzucił Daichi.

-Głupcy...-chwycił swój dysk.-Nie powinniście tu wogóle przychodzić. Przegraliście!-prychnął.-A oto i dowód...-złapał błyskawicznie dysk Kirary.

-Mój dysk!-rzuciła Kirara, choć nie miała wystarczająco sił, żeby się podnieść.

-Nic mnie nie powstrzyma!-puścił się biegiem do wyjścia po swojej stronie areny zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować.

-Ma dysk Kirary!-rzucił Ray.

-Co za parszywy złodziej!-warknął Tyson.-Oddawaj dysk Kirary! Xero!-pognał za nim.

-Łapmy go!-zawołał Shiro.

Shiro, Lasaro, Max, Ray, Daichi, Tyson, Kenny i Hilary ruszyli w pościg za Xero. Na lożach zostały tylko Luna i Ana.

-Idziemy z nimi?-spytała Ana.

-Nie.-Luna pokręciła głową.-Lepiej zajmijmy się Kirarą.-odparła i po chwili razem z Aną zniknęła za murami korytarza.

-Dopiął swego!-rzucił Sasuke.

-Ale nieuczciwie.-stwierdził Seraph.

-Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie.-rzekł Ikki, a następnie wraz z pozostałymi opuścił zrujnowane pomieszczenie.

Na dole zostali tylko Kai i Kirara.

-Mój Pegaz Światła...-szepnęła dziewczyna.-Ja muszę...-spróbowała wstać, ale Kai powstrzymał ją.

-Zajmę sie tym.-rzekł Kai.

-Ale... ale przecież ty powiedziałeś, że...-zaczęła zacinając się co chwila.

-Nie zamierzałem się w tobie zakochać, ale już za późno.-przerwał jej.

Dziewczyna znieruchomiała. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Kai delikatnie musnął jej twarz palcami jakby jeszcze się wahał nad następnym krokiem, ale gdy przekonał się, że Kirara nie zniknie jak noc pochylił się nad nią zatrzymując na kilka sekunad twarz na równi z jej twarzą. Nie odrywał wzroku od jej głębokich oczu. Czuł jej oddech na sobie. Jego usta delikatnie objęły jej usta. Pocałunek trwał zaledwie chwilę, ale to wystarczyło by dziewcznie lekko zakręciło się w głowie. Gdy otworzyła oczy, Kai już podnosił się z miejsca.

-Wrócę.-rzekł tylko chłopak, po czy pognał w stronę wyjścia.

-Kirara!-zawołała Luna wybiegając razem z Aną zza korytarza już na poziomie areny.-W porządku?

-Tak...-wydusiła dziewczyna.

-A gdzie Kai?-spytała Ana.

-On...-Kirara urwała nie mając pojęcia jak dokończyć.

-Tędy!-zawołał Tyson biegnąc z resztą przez ulicę.-Musimy go dorwać!

-On jest mój!-zawziął się Daichi.

Xero skrył się za jednym z budynków. Gdy cała grupa przebiegła skręcił w stronę jakiegoś magazynu i wśliznął się do środka. Zapalił światło. Otaczały go drogie auta i luksusowe motory, zaś na środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się arena. Chłopak rozejrzał się uważnie i postąpił kilka kroków w przód.

-Xero.-z cienia wyszedł Kai.-Oddaj dysk Kirary.

-Co? Jak mnie znalazłeś?-zdziwił się Xero.

-Oddaj dysk Kirary.-powtórzył.

-Głupcze... ten dysk jest zbyt cenny. Nie mogę ci go zwrócić i nie mam takiego zamiaru. Zresztą, aby uwolnić pozostałe bestie ta dziewczyna musiałaby mnie pokonać, a tego się jej nie udało. Dlatego, dobrze ci radzę zejdź mi z drogi.

-A co powiesz na układ?

-Układ? Jaki układ?

-Jeżeli cię pokonam zwrócisz dysk Kirary i skradzione bestie, a jeżeli przegram zyskasz mój dysk i mojego Dranzera.

-Dranzer, powiadasz... To ty pokonałeś Ikki'ego jeśli się nie mylę, prawda? Zatem zgoda! Dzięki tobie będę jeszcze bardziej potężny...

Kai naciągnał swój dysk nad areną, podobnie jak Xero.

-Trzy... dwa... jeden...-odliczał Xero.-Ruszaj!-wypuścił swój dysk.

Kai zrobił to samo. Dyski pomknęły po arenie zderzając się co chwila.

-Jesteś taki naiwny...-rzekł Xero.-Jak możesz się łudzić, że pokonasz mojego Drakana. To, że udało ci się wygrać z Ikki'm nie robi na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia, dlatego, że Ikki to nie ja. Ja jestem dużo bardziej wymagającym przeciwnikiem.

Dyski ostro skręciły, po czym pomknęły slalomem zderzając się co chwila. Kai milczał.

-Ruszaj!-rzucił Xero, a jego dysk natychmiast agresywnie przyhamował dysk rywala.

Dysk Kai'a naszczęście w pore go odepchnął. Oba dyski zakręciły wokół siebie piłując się krawędziami. Wokół dysku Xero pojawiła się czarna aura, a wokół dysku Kai'a czerwona. Dyski ostro zderzyły się, a następnie powtórzyły atak w powietrzu.

-Heh... tym razem nie dam się tak łatwo przechytrzyć...-zagroził Xero uśmiechając się podstępnie pod nosem.


	20. Tęcza

Dyski skoczyły w powietrzu ku sobie i spiłowały się wszystkimi krawędziami. Następnie odskoczyły od siebie i kolejny raz zderzyły się w powietrzu. Xero miał zaciętą minę, podobnie jak Kai. W końcu oba wzajemnie wybiły się wysoko w powietrze, by po chwili spaść z niesamowitą siłą i odbić od siebie.

-Co za... dureń... Drakan pożre jego bestię zanim się obejrzy...-pomyślał Xero.-Ruszaj!-zawołał.

Jego dysk szybko pomknął znów do ataku. Tym razem dyski zanurzyły się w głąb ziemi rujnując przy okazji pół areny. Wyskoczyły stamtąd jednak równo szybko i trudno było stwierdzić który z nich ma przewagę.

-Widzę, że nie mam doczynienia z żółtodziobem.-rzekł Xero.-Tym lepiej dla mnie, będę miał bardziej spektakularne zwycięstwo. Co prawda ostatni pojedynek nieco mnie osłabił, ale na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na to, że uda ci się wykorzystać moje zmęczenie. Mam wystarczająco dużo siły, żeby cię pokonać.

Dyski zderzając się raziły się jednocześnie swoją aurą. Po chwili dysk Kai'a rozpędził się i zepchnął mocno dysk Xero, ale ten w porę uskoczył i w efekcie dyski siłowały się na samej krawędzi areny.

-Gdzie on mógł uciec?-rzucił Tyson rozglądając się z resztą po okolicy.

-Może powinniśmy wrócić?-zaproponowała Hilary.

-A jeżeli już uciekł za daleko?-rzucił Daichi.

-Nie ma mowy!-odpowiedział Tyson.-Słuchajcie, nasze bestie i dysk Kirary znalazły się w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie i nie możemy teraz odpuścić! Szukamy dalej!-zarządził, po czym ruszył biegiem.

-A jeśli go znajdziemy to co wtedy?-spytał Kenny.

-Właśnie.-przyznał Max.-Xero pokonał już Daichi'ego, Shiro i ciebie Tyson.

-Zastanowimy się nad tym jak go dorwiemy!-rzucił Tyson.

Nagle krawędź areny zaczęła się kruszyć i dlatego dyski Kai'a i Xero musiały z niej uskoczyć. Starły się za to mocno na pozostałej części areny. Nadal jednak żaden z nich nie miał przewagi. Dysk Xero aż się zawahał gdy próbował się nieco wycofać.

-Niech cię...-warknął Xero.-Jesteś taki uparty, co? Niestety... nie masz ze mną żadnych szans! Drakan, przybądź!-zawołał.

Z dysku Xero wyłoniła się czarna bestia wypełniając przy okazji całe pomieszczenie mrokiem.

-Drakan to scalenie dwóch negatywncy aur bestii Strata Dragoon'a i Galaxy Dragoon'a, więc możesz się czuć tak jakbyć walczył ze swoimi dwoma przyjaciółmi.-Xero uśmiechnął się podstępnie.-A co więcej ciemnosć daje mu wiele nieograniczonych możliwości... Jesteś skończony, glupcze...

Dysk Xero mocniej odbił dysk Kai'a. Dyski spiłowały się, ale to dysk Kai'a musiał się teraz cofać. Slalomem unikał ataków przeciwnika, choć nie zawsze z jednakowym powodzeniem. Dysk Xero nabierał szybkości, a jego wirowanie stało się dużo bardziej płynne.

-Heh... Dranzer!-zawołał Kai.-Atakuj!

Z dysku Kai'a wyłoniła się ognista bestia. Ruszyła prosto na Drakana. Dyski wzajemnie atakowały się coraz silniej. Arena kruszyła się, światła wysiadały, a blacha magazynu zaczynała się topić. W pewnym momencie oba się starły wywołując nie małą eksplozję.

-Nie powinieneś tu wogóle przychodzić...-rzekł Xero.

Luna i Ana prowadziły osłabioną Kirarę ulicami.

-Zabieramy cię do domu.-zarządziła Luna.-Jesteś osłabiona i napewno teraz już nic nie zdziałasz.

-Nie.-zbuntowała się Kirara.-Musimy odnależć Xero...

-Tyson z resztą się tym zajmie. Zaujaj im.

-Ale... ale tam jest też Kai...

Dyski starły się znowu w powietrzu.

-Ciemność... wzywam na swojego świadka ciemność...-rzekł Xero, a w pomieszczeniu zerwał się silny wiatr.-Niech da mi ona wystarczająco dużo sił, abym mógł zmiażdżyć tego robaka i zwyciężyć w imię ciemności... Drakan! Niech twoja potęga rośnie!

-Huh?-motory i auta wokoło zaczęły eksplodowywać częściami. Nad nimi utworzył się ogromny wir powietrza, który gromadził wszystkie drobne narzędzia czy elementy pojazdów. To wszystko wirowało wokół nich. Ciemność rosła z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej.

-Drakan!-zawołał Xero, a jego dysk wybił mocno dysk Kai'a.-Zniszczmy go...

Drakan rzucił się groźnie na Dranzera. Dysk Xero zyskiwał przewagę. W pewnym momencie wybił dysk Kai'a w powietrze, a nastepnie w górze jeszcze mu doprawił. Aura, ktora je otaczała dewastowała wszystko dookoła.

-Dranzer!-zawołal Kai.-Walcz!

Dysk Kai'a ruszył do ataku, ale ciemność utrudniała mu manewry.

Tyson zatrzymał się na na uliczce wzdłuż której znajdowało się kilka magazynów. Nasłuchiwał.

-Huh? Tyson?-zdziwił się jego zachowaniem Kenny.

-Już wiem! To tutaj!-rzucił Tyson, po czym skierował się w stronę jednego z magazynów i próbował otworzyć zardzewiałe wejście.-No dalej...

-Pomóżmy mu!-rzucił Shiro i z pomocą reszty grupy otworzył przyrdzewiałe wejście.

-Kai!-zawołał Ray dostrzegając wewnątrz mimo ciemności i zawirowań powietrza towarzysza z drużyny.

-Xero...-dodała Hilary na ich widok.

-Co teraz powiesz?-rzucił Xero przeciwnikowi.-To ty wychodzisz na słabeusza, a ja skończę jako posiadacz twojego dysku i twojej bestii.-zaśmiał się.

-Co za tupet!-prychnął Tyson.-Pokaż mu Kai, jesteś najlepszy!

Kai kątem oka dostrzegł grupkę przyjaciół.

-No tak... napewno jesteś lepszy od ich wszystkich razem wziętych.-przyznał Xero.-Ale to ci nie pomoże... nie pomoże! Szczególnie teraz... Jesteś gotowy na swój koniec? Kirara miała szczęście, ale wierzę, że teraz los uśmiechnie się do mnie. Uwierz mi, że nikt oprócz niej nie wytrzymał w tak dobrym stanie tego ataku... zniszczę cię... Heh... Drakan! Koncentracja Chaosu!-zawołał.

Ciemność zaczęła jeszcze bardziej się burzyć. Następowały silne eksplozje. Kai ledwo to wytrzymywał.

-Trzymaj się, Kai!-zawołał Max.

-Ciemność niech ogarnie wszystko!-zawołał Xero.

Kai miał jednak zacięta minę i nie zamierzał się poddać.

-Dranzer!-zawołał, lecz wtem dostrzegł jak jego bestia ugrzęzła w mroku.-Huh? Dranzer...

-Twoja bestia ginie w mroku... Wiesz co to znaczy? Stracisz ją na zawsze...

-Nie!-przeraziła się Hilary.

-Nie poddawaj się, Kai!-zawołał Tyson.

-Dranzer!-zawołał Kai pomimo wszystko.

Błyski ognia nieudolnie zaczęły przebijać się przez ciemność. Dysk Xero wybił mocno dysk Kai'a. Ten ledwo już wytrzymywał wysokie ciśnienie.

-Dranzer znika w mroku...-zauważył Kenny.

-Niech żyje zwycięstwo!-Xero roześmiał się.

-Kai, dasz sobie radę!-zawołała Hilary.-Jeszcze nie wszystko skończone!

-Racja-przyznał Tyson.-Zesztą, to ty jesteś najlepszy!

Kirara, Ana i Luna dotarły na miejsce walki i przyglądały się wszystkiemu ze zdziwieniem.

-Kai...-szepnęła Kirara.

Eksplozje niszczyły otaczające ich motory i auta. Dysk Kai'a był bardzo ostro traktowany przez dysk Xero. Wydawało się, że nie ma z nim szans. Dranzer ledwo przebijał się przez mrok. Dysk Xero błyskawicznie nacierał na dysk Kai'a. Ten ledwo utrzymywał się już w miejscu i zwalniał coraz bardziej.

-Ciemność... ciemność... ciemność...-rzekł Xero.-Ciemność!

-Kai!-zawołała Kirara, ale urwała nie pewna co ma powiedzieć.-Kai...

-Musi mu się udać.-odparła Luna.

Kai zebrał się w sobie. Był już bardzo osłabiony.

-Dranzer!Ognista Burza!-zawołał Kai.

Nagle ogień zaczął mieszać się ciemnością, a Dranzer rzucił się do ataku niczym drapieżny ptak na swoją ofiarę.

-Drakan!-zawołał Xero.

Nastąpiła ogromna eksplozja. Wszystcy cofnęli się. Na arenie pozostał tylko wyłaniający się z kłębów dymu dysk Kai'a, który z trudem wirował w miejscu, podczas gdy dysk Xero leżał nieopodal nieruchomo. Xero padł na kolana.

-Nie...-wydusił Xero.

-Wygrał!-ucieszył się Daichi.-Kai wygrał!

-Byłeś najlepszy, stary!-rzucił Tyson podbiegając z resztą do Kai'a,

-Racja.-przyznał Max.-Jesteś mistrzem.

W tym momencie z dysku Xero zaczęły uciekać zjawy wszystkich odebranych bestii. Wracały one do dysków swych prawowitych właścicieli. Ich nagromadzenie spowodowało, że w powietrzu pojawiły się wszystkie kolory.

-Tęcza...-odparła Ana.

-To nasze bestie.-rzekł Lasaro.

-Moje gratualcje...-wydusił Xero podnosząc się, a z jego kieszeni wypadł dysk Kirary.

-Xero!-zawołał Sasuke czekając na niego w oddali z Ikki'm i Seraph'em.

-Czułem, że ten pomysł nie wypali.-westchnął Seraph.

-Xero...-rzucił Tyson.

-Czego jescze ode mnie chcecie?!-syknął Xero.

-Ach! Wpadnij do mojej kawiarenki na kawę!-wyrwała się Luna.-Zapraszam serdecznie!

-Luna...-westchnął Kenny.

-Heh... dzieciaki.-prychnął Xero.

-Twój dysk.-Tyson podał mu Drakana.

-Ten dysk...-odebrał go.-Kiedyś pewnie się jeszcze spotkamy.-uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym ruszył w stronę swoich towarzyszy.

-Mam taką nadzieję.-odpowiedział Tyson.

Kirara podeszła do Kai'a, a ten wręczył jej dysk Pegaza Światła.

-Dziękuję.-rzekła Kirara.

Kai lekko się uśmiechnął, ale milczał.

-Mój Strata Dragoon! Mój Dragoon!-cieszył się odzyskaniem bestii Daichi.


	21. Pożegnanie

Ana i Max siedzieli na plaży podczas gdy ich dyski wirowały gdzieś nieopodal...

-Szkoda, że musicie już wyjeżdżać.-westchnęła Ana smutnym głosem.

-Tak, szkoda.-odaparł Max zamyślając się.

-Masz jakieś plany na przyszłość?

-Plany? Czy ja wiem... Zastanawiałem się czy nie jechać na jakiś czas do Ameryki. Moja mama tam pracuje.

-Naprawdę? To świetnie! Mam mnóstwo kuzynów i kuzynek w Ameryce. Szczególnie w Nowym Jorku!

-Serio? W takim razie wcale się nie żegnamy na długo.-odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

-Och, Max! Tak się cieszę!-objęła go impulsywnie za szyję.-Tak dużo się dzięki tobie nauczyłam.

-Mówisz serio? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ktoś może się czegoś ode mnie nauczyć.

-No wiesz... Jesteś naprawdę świetnym graczem i świetnym...-zarumieniła się.-... chłopakiem.-dokończyła.

-Ja?-zaśmiał się lekko zakłopotany.-Miło to słyszeć.

-Hej!-pomiedzy nich wskoczył Daichi.-A co wy tu wyprawiacie, co?

-Daichi?-zdziwił się Max.-Nie jesteś z Tyson'em?

-Heh! Ten idiota zgubił mi się godzinę temu i nie mam zielonego pojęcia gdzie teraz może być.

-Daichi, nie przeszkadzaj nam!-rzuciła Ana.

-Przecież nie robię nic złego.-rzucił Daichi.-A zresztą plaża nie należy tylko do was i może na niej przebywać każdy kto zechce.

-Masz rację Daichi.-przyznał Max.-Ale jeśli szukasz Tyson'a myślę, że znajdziesz go razem z Hilary.

-Tak?-Daichi uśmiechnął się złośliwie.-Ja zaraz tu wrócę!-skoczył na równe nogi i czmychnął z plaży.

-Hej, to było całkiem niezłe.-zauważyła Ana.

-Tak, ale Tyson mnie za to zabije.-odpowiedział Max ze śmiechem.

Kirara i Kai siedzieli w ogródku domku Kirary blisko siebie. Wkoło nich nie było nikogo, zostali sami...

-Wszyscy się żegnają... szkoda, że musicie już jechać.-odparła Kirara spuszczając głową.-Ana napewno będzie bardzo tęsknić za Max'em...-dodała.

-A ty?-spytał Kai spoglądając na nią łagodnym wzrokiem.

-Ja?-zarumieniła się.-Ja... będę tęskniła za tobą.

-Liczę na to, że wkrótce przyjedziesz...

-Chcesz, żebym przyjechała?-podniosła głowę spoglądając na niego.

-Mamy jeszcze zagrać pojedynek, zapomniałaś?-zauważył, a dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

-Nie... nie zapomniałam.-odpowiedziała ze śmiechem.

-W takim razie będę czekał.

-Bardziej na mnie czy bardziej na pojedynek ze mną?

-Hm...-zamyślił się odwracając na chwilę od niej wzrok.

-Kai...-szepnęła Kirara.-Obiecuję, że zobaczymy się bardzo szybko...

-Wiem.-spojrzał na nią, a po chwili obdarzył ją delikatnym pocałunkiem.-Będę czekał.-wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Tyson i Hilary siedzieli razem w kawiarence Luny...

-To dobrze, że Xero został już pokonany.-odparła Hilary.

-Heh... tylko szkoda, że nie ja tego dokonałem.-westchnął Tyson.

-Nie narzekaj Tyson. Wiesz, że Kai wiele włożył w swój trening i dużo poważniej do niego podszedł.

-No tak!-parsknął.-Więc ja nie podszedłem do tego treningu wystarczająco poważnie?

-Chyba możesz się przyznać, że trochę się leniłeś...

-Nie prawda!-zbuntował się.-Wcale się nie leniłem...

-Jasne... Będę tęsknić za tym miejscem, a ty?

-Ja też. Kirara i jej przyjaciele spisali się na medal. Ech... mam jeszcze do zagrania rewanż z Kirarą.

-Tyson, czy ty nie możesz chociaż na chwilę przestać myśleć o grze?!

-Heh... przepraszam, Hilary... trochę się zagalopowałem...-zakłopotał się.-Może gdzieś się przejdziemy?

-Na spacer?-podłapała ucieszona tą propozycją.

-Naprzykład. Co ty na to?

-Hej!-w tej chwili pomiędzy nich wskoczył Daichi.-Wreszcie cię znalazłem, Tyson!

-Co ty tu robisz?!-zdenerwował się Tyson.

-Daichi!!!-wrzasnęła wściekła Hilary ku zaskoczeniu ich oboje.

-Hilary...-zdumiał się Tyson.

-Co się jej stało?-rzucił Daichi, ale wnet się otrząsnął.-Zresztą, pan Dickenson przyjechał i wygląda na to, że wyprowadzamy się stąd.

-Już?-zdziwił się Tyson.

Kirara, Lasaro, Shiro, Ana i Luna stanęli przed autokarem przy którym rezydował pan Dickenson, Kenny, Ray, Daichi, Max, Tyson, Kai i Hilary.

-Melduje wujku, że wszyscy zaliczyli trening!-rzuciła Kirara.-Zadanie zostało wykonane!

-Ha! Wiedziałem, że nam się to uda!-rzucił Tyson.

-Chyba nie mówisz o sobie?-prychnął Daichi.

-Cieszę się Kirara, że tak dobrze ich wyszkoliłaś i że problem z czarnymi bestiamii został już rozwiązany.-rzekł pan Dickenson-Jestem ci za to naprawdę wdzięczny...

-W porządku. Całkiem przyjemnie było ich tak szkolić.-zachichotała.

-Dla kogo przyjemnie dla tego przyjemnie.-mruknął Daichi, za co dostał od Hilary po głowie.-Hej, co w ciebie wstąpiło?-zdenerwował się, ale Hilary nie odpowiedziała.

-Zatem pozostało nam już tylko wrócić na stare śmieci.-obejrzał się na swoich podopoiecznych.-Wsiadajcie, wsiadajcie...-wszedł do autokaru.-Dozobaczenia, Kirara.

-Dozobaczenia wujku.-pomachała mu.

-No to... dzięki za ten trening.-rzucił Tyson.-Ale jeszcze winna mi jesteś rewanż!

-Nie zapomnę o tym, Tyson.

-A ty mi, Tyson!-rzucił Shiro.

-Pamiętam!-odpowiedział Tyson wskakując razem z Hilary, Kenny'm, Daichi'm i Ray'em do autokaru.

-Spotkamy się wkrótce!-Max puścił oko Anie i podążył za resztą.

-Racja!-ucieszyła się Ana.

-Miło było was poznać!-rzuciła im Hilary jeszcze.

-Nam was też!-odpowiedziała Luna.

-Kai...-rzekła Kirara na koniec.

-Obiecałaś...-odparł Kai.

-Pod warunkiem, że zaczekasz...

Kai kiwnął głową i wskoczył szybko do autobusu.

-Co mu obiecałaś?-zwróciła się do Kirary Ana.

-Że szybko się zobaczymy z powrotem.-odpowiedziała Kirara.

Luna lekko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem spoglądajc na nie. Autokar ruszył w swoją trasę...


End file.
